Meant to be?
by Sweetie813
Summary: [Complete] Harry and Hermione are going out in their 6th year. What lies ahead? Pre HBP. Read and Review please. Optional Ending.
1. Chapter 1

---Chapter 1---

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine they are JK. Rowling. This was written before Book 6 was released however if I decide I might include spoilers to the story at the end...but at least up to chapter 14 there are none. ENJOY!

Harry was entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he was stuck at the Durselys as usual. However, Harry has learned to do wandless magic thanks to books that Dumbledore had sent throughout the summer. It was not July 17th and he was now 16. Harry had told the Durselys that if they bothered him too much that he would do something without them knowing. Because of this, Vernon, Petunia, and even Dudley have left him alone, whether he went to use the phone, or send an owl.

Harry was reading another book about wandless magic when there was a tap at the window. The tap was louder than what Hedwig would leave, so he looked over, and there was Ron in the invisible car tapping at the window. Harry opened the window and said "What are you doing here? Ron looked at him like he was completely dumb, "Well duh! Im saving you from the Dursleys, didn't you get my owl?" "No" then there was a sound like no other sounds, Pig had run into the wall of the Dursleys house. "Obviously I didn't" Harry quickly packed his trunk and all of the books and packed them in the car with other belongings.

Almost ready to take off Harry decided to at least let the Dursley's know that he was leaving so quickly he yelled "Im going to the burrow, see you next year" got in the car and started for the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine they are JK. Rowling.

No sooner had Harry walk through the door; he was being squeezed by none other than Mrs. Weasley. Harry had has a long ride since this time he go sick, so he was anxious to get up to his room and get to sleep. But before he could do that, he knew that he had to catch up with Mrs. Weasely.

Meanwhile, Ron is being a good friend and is taking all of Harry's belonging up to his room, which Ron is going to be sharing with Harry. He put Harry's stuff down next to the bed that was placed in his room for Harry and then headed downstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Harry was not giving very detailed answers because of how tired he was. Luckily for him Ron came down and Mrs. Weasley let them get caught up and continued cooking dinner.

"Thanks for that" Harry said.

"No Problem, I know how my mom can get sometimes..." Ron said with a chuckle.

Now up in Ron's room Harry said that he was tired from the long ride here and he was going to nap. Ron said that that it sounded like a plan and they both fell asleep before lunch.

Harry and Ron hopped onto their respective beds and within two minutes of laying down there was a light snoring and a heavy snoring heard throughout the room. Both were asleep when Hermione and Ginny came in twenty minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

--------Chapter 3------------

(Repost as of December 22, 2005)

(A/N: If you already read this all I changed was I took out the Ginny part, it you don't know what I am talking about, PM me.)

Warning: this chapter will contain explicit content. If you do not like then don't read!

When the door slammed the house shook and it woke up Ron, Harry however kept on sleeping as if nothing had happened. Ron figured that they were back when he heard Hermione's voice. He lays there for about five minutes before getting out of bed to go downstairs.

He enters the kitchen where Hermione is sitting down at the table having a _boring_ conversation with Mrs. Weasley about how her summer has been and she has told her three times already that she didn't do anything.

Hermione sees Ron and takes this as an advantage to get away from Mrs. Weasley because she was about to slap her.

"Hey thanks Ron, your mom was starting to bug me!"

"No prob,"

"So…is Harry here yet?"

"Yeah he's upstairs sleeping, he was tired from the long ride here, but he's been sleeping about an hour, you could probably wake him without him getting cranky."

"Well I'm going up to put my trunk in Ginny's room, maybe I'll pop in and at least say hello"

"All right, need help with your trunk?"

"No thanks, it's not that bad"

And with that she heads upstairs. While climbing up the stairs she was thinking, 'was it too obvious that I wanted to be alone with Harry?'

She heads up to Ginny's room, she sees that the door is closed, not sure if she wants privacy, she knocks.

Ginny, who was changing into capris and a tank, was only wearing pants, she quickly threw on the tank so the person knocking could enter. "Come in"

Hermione walks in with her trunk behind her, plops it down and then just says, "I'm going to say hi to Harry, be back in a little bit."

Hermione finds her way up to Ron's room and quietly opens the door enough to see inside. Inside she sees a sleeping Harry, his ruffled hair made him look sexy, and the way he was curled up made him look like a sleeping angel. She quietly enters and sits on the floor and stares at him, not wanting to disturb him.

Finally she gets up the courage to go up to him and tap him just to say hi and she'll see him later. No sooner did she get up, Harry starts to move a little and his eyes flutter open. Hermione was kind of glad that she didn't have to wake him.

"Hey sleepy head, sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks, sorry I was kind of tired. How long have you been here"

"A couple of minutes"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Um...er…i wanted you to get rest."

"But I was sleeping for a long time"

"Oh I didn't know, I just got here about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh"

Harry sits up in his bed stretches and taps the space next to him, motioning for Hermione to sit next to him.

"So how was your summer Hermione" he says as he plays with a strand of hair, twirling it around his finger.

"I did nothing all summer. It was _boring_. I read what felt like 52,000 books. And I even _like_ reading!"

With this Harry chuckles "Yeah I did the same thing basically, except I was able to send owls and use the phone this year without being beaten."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought you were on vacation"

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence.

Hermione decided to break the silence "I thought about you this summer"

"Oh really, on what accounts?"

"I was wondering how the Dursleys were treating you" she lied, she was really dreaming about his toned, tanned body, and his tight muscles.

"Well, they were treating me okay, but really, what were you thinking about me?"

Hermione look dumb struck

"Come on, I know what you were thinking about me"

"Oh really?" said Hermione

"Yeah"

"Then what was I thinking about you?"

"That you think that im incredibly hot, and you want to kiss me and go out with me."

Harry leaned in slightly, wondering if Hermione would notice. She did. She tilted her head one way and Harry the other for a soft warm kiss.

Hermione was the one to break away, and in replied "Yes that was what I was thinking about you"

"And I thought the same way about you, ever since fourth year I have had a crush on you"

"Really"

"Yeah, I admired your generosity to me to help with the tournament and that's when I realized that your really sexy when you want to be"

Hermione blushed at this. "Does this mean you want to go out"

"That's exactly what I was thinking"

They leaned in again for another kiss, only this time Harry nibbled on Hermione's lower lip to ask for permission to enter. She opened, and they continued. They only broke when they needed air. Suddenly out of the silence you hear Mrs. Weasley's booming voice "DINNER" and they had to break away.

"Darn," Harry said, "Meet me here after dinner okay?"

Hermione nodded

Together they went down to dinner after just a quick soft kiss.

Harry sat down next to Ron, Hermione was next to Harry, and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

Together the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione sat down and ate a delicious meal.

When it was over Ron and Ginny offered to clean up and Harry and Hermione went upstairs.

here it starts...if you do not like...DO NOT READ!

They had just entered the room and they couldn't keep their hand off each other another minute. Immediately they started to kiss and Harry's hands were going lower and lower when Hermione said "Wait, I know a room that isn't occupied" and quickly they went out the door.

Up past Ginny's room, on the right side, hidden, was a door. Inside the room, there was a King sized bed, candles all around, and a late sunset coming through the window. They closed the door and used the convenient dead bolt on the door to keep anyone away.

Once again they started kissing, and this time Harry started taking off Hermione's shirt to expose her beautiful 36C chest.

Harry started to nibble on her neck, and then proceeded to go to her chest where he unhooked the bra and started to lick around her erect nipples. Hermione moaned in ecstasy, and started to move toward the bed to be more comfortable. As Harry continued to lick, bite, and play with her nipples, Harry moved his hands down Hermione's pants and started to play with her pussy through her underwear. Soon Hermione was happy and wanted to please Harry so she flipped him over so she was on top.

She pulled off his shirt so she could actually see what his muscles looked like without a shirt on. When she finally saw, she was stunned at how hard they were. She must have been in a daze cause suddenly she heard Harry say "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just amazed by your abs"

"Yeah, they are something" Harry chuckled

Hermione went down to lick his chest and started to remove his pants. Once they were removed she saw a huge bulge in his boxers. Knowing that it probably wanted to escape, she took it out and was at least eight inches in length, and maybe and inch across. Whatever the size, it was big! She started to rub up and down even though it was already erect, going up and down up and down. Harry threw back his head enjoying everything. When suddenly Hermione stopped.

Harry's head shot up when all of a sudden Hermione started to take his manhood into her mouth. Slowly she continued and then gradually started to build up speed. Harry tasted soo good, just as she imagined, sweet. Harry started moaning and soon cumed right in Hermione's mouth. Harry tasted even better now than he ever did. Now it was Harry's turn to please Hermione.

Realizing Hermione was still wearing her pants he removed them to find a pink thong. He removed it with his teeth which made Hermione laugh. Seeing her swollen clit, Harry started to lick in small circles to massage it. After it was massaged a little bit, Harry started darting his tongue in and out of her slit. Hermione was loving every minute of it. To increase the moaning Hermione was giving, Harry started inserting his fingers into the slit as well as licking it. Hermione was practically screaming until she cumed in Harry's mouth.

Tired from their first time and not wanting to go all the way to a home run in one night, they decided to just lay there for a little while until they were rested. That was the plan until they heard their names being called. Both rushed to get dressed and rush downstairs. Quickly they fixed their hair, wiped their face, and kissed quickly one last time and then headed downstairs.

**END YOU MAY CONTINUE**

"Where were you guys?" Ron asked

"Sorry we were, er, ur, wandering throughout the house, sitting on the stairs and just chatting about our summers." Harry said

"Oh," Ron said, not believing what they said.

With that, they sat down and ate a fabulous desert

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione met in the room but never going as far as they did the first night, afraid they might get caught again.

On the night before taking the train to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were once again in the secret room above Ginny's just making out. When all of a sudden there was a huge gasp and Ron was standing in the doorway. Not knowing what to say or do at that time, Ron ran down to his room.

Harry knowing that he might like Hermione decided to go and talk to him.

Inside Ron's room, Harry sat down on the bed and started to explain, but before he could Ron said sharply "How can you not tell me?"

"I don't know, it kind of just…happened. We were talking and we found out that we both liked each other…"

"How long has this been going on?" Ron cut in.

"Since the day I got here…"

"I don't believe it! Has my house turned into a loving machine? Is that what you two were doing together that night you got here, you were in that room kissing?"

"No, um, we were in there, doing, um, other stuff…" Harry looked at Ron with a look like 'you know what but not all the way' kind of look

Dumbfounded Ron said "I can't believe this! Half shagging in my house! And no one knows!..."

"I'm sorry, we were talking and we just found out that we love each other and well that's when things kicked off"

Ron sighed. "Well, as long as you two are happy with each other then its okay with me."

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yeah, but no more half shagging in my house!" Ron said with a chuckle

"Okay mate" Harry said trying not to laugh too hard.

**Note**: In order to post things up here you have to make separate documents in order to post them, apparently when I did that it deleted the beginning of the next chapter so I am making a makeshift one in the next chapter, if you read it before and know what it said maybe it will trigger my memory and I will fix it accordingly! However I do think that I remember what happened but still correct me! Thank You! Sweetie813


	4. In Between Chapter

--In Between Chapter--

This Will not appear at the end of Chapter Three so its an In Between Chapter--

The next morning it was time for the Trio and Ginny to go to Hogwarts. Arthur had borrowed the Ministry of Magic car so he could expand it and fit everyone and everything in the car.

Harry had spent quite some time getting ready, as did Hermione. After twenty minutes of debating, Harry finally settled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater and Hermione settled on a t-shirt that said "Brown eyed goddess" and a pair of tight jeans.

Everyone brought down their belongings and gave them to Arthur for further packing and sat in the car. Four across was not comfortable even in an expanded car so Hermione decided to sit on Harry's lap after they took off to make more room for everybody except Harry, who didn't seem to mind.

Once at Kings Cross and at Platform 9 ¾ they all said thanks and goodbye to Molly and Arthur (except they called them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or Mom) and ran inside.

They loaded their stuff onto the train and found an empty compartment. Harry and Ron took the window seats and played wizard chess, Hermione sat next to Harry, and for a little while Ginny sat next to Ron before leaving to go be with her friends.

For a while Hermione watched the two play but after Ron beat Harry four times she started to read a book.

Pretty soon Ron was tired of beating Harry and they put the game away. Ron layed across the two or three seats and almost instantly fell asleep, odd but whatever.

Harry rested his head on Hermione's lap and looked up at her big brown eyes from his perfect green ones.

Hermione stroked his hair with one hand and holding her book with the other. Hermione was doing this until she not only heard Ron snoring but Harry as well. Hermione realized that they were only halfway to the school but still close enough that she could use magic.

She conjured up a pillow and blanket for both Ron and Harry which was conveniently placed under each of their head of over their bodies. Hermione closed her book and went for a walk around.

She found Ginny talking to a couple of her 5th year friends in one compartment, she saw some of her other friends in random compartments who waved as she passed by, she saw the prefects compartment which looked like a meeting was going on. Still bored Hermione went back to her compartment to see that they were close.

Since Hermione did not feel like walking to the bathroom to change, she simply tapped herself on the head and her robes appeared. Hermione woke up the two sleepy heads, and then went to get Ginny so she could do the same.

Once all of them were dressed they just patiently sat in the compartment until they felt the train slowing down.

Once off they got into the carriage and went over to the school and into the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sang, and then proceeded to sort the first years. The Gryffindors received about twenty-five new first years.

Hermione seized this opportunity to lean over and whisper to Ron and Harry "Hey do you realize that Malfoy isn't here?"

Harry and Ron glanced over their shoulder and saw his seat was empty. This is when Dumbledore got up to give his annual speech, "Welcome, Welcome. This year I would like to make an announcement." The Hall quieted down "This year one of our very own has crossed over to the dark side, for fear of the safety of the students, they will not be returning for the remaining of their time here at Hogwarts."

Looks of happiness were found all around the Great Hall since many realized that Malfoy was missing and put two and two together and now they were happy that they did not have to deal with him this year. The Slytherins looked quite upset though...

"For a reminder for old students and for knowledge of the firsts, the Dark Forrest..."

The trio stopped listening to finally let it sink in that Malfoy would not be returning.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared. Also while the food appeared a letter appeared in front of Harry.

_Harry,_

_After you are finished eating please come to my office. The password is "chocolate drops"_

_Dumbledore_

Hermione and Ron looked at him and Harry replied, "later". The trio caught up with old friends met some of the new ones and had a wonderful evening. Once Harry saw that the teachers were leaving he left and went to Dumbledore's office, said the password and then went up.

"Good evening sir"

"Good evening Harry. I'm sure your probably wondering what I want you for and I will get down to the point. Draco as you heard and probably figured out has crossed over, I however, will not allow him back into the school and he has promised revenge and I immediately thought of you. For safety you will not be sharing a room with the other sixth year boys, you will have your own room, accessible though the common room but also its own enterance. Any questions?

"Not at this moment"

"Great, let me show you your room then."

They exited Dumbledores office, passed the Fat Lady and a picture of a Goblin was there, Dumbledore said the password mystical water and entered. Inside it was decorated in Gryffindor colors and a large king sized bed. It was wonderful

"Thank you Sir, this is absolutely amazing"

"Your quite welcome Harry, if there are any problems please let me know. Good night Harry"

"Good night Sir"

Harry immediately fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning they all awoke and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry had explained to Hermione and Ron about his new room and Ron was a bit jealous, and he promised to show it to both of them later on. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore clapped his hands and an envelope appeared in front of everyone naming their classes. The Gryffindor Sixth years had Care of Magical Creatures, with the Slytherins.

**A/N:** soooo sorry about that guys...as I was writing I remember the feast and saying that Malfoy crossed over but like I said it probably got deleted during the transfer so I made it again and fixed it...review about it, such as mistakes or anything else in the future. Thanks!

Sweetie813


	5. Chapter 4

----Chapter 4----

**GRAPHIC SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER**

They all head down to Hagrids Hut, taking their time since they were early. In front of them was Crabe and Goyle walking by themselves, since Malfoy still wasn't back yet. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sit down in the grass in the middle. Harry puts his hand on Hermione's knee and she places her hand on top of his.

Ron started to get sick just with that, suddenly an image comes into his mind of Hermione and Harry doing other stuff together. Ron had to turn his head because he was about to vomit. Lucky for everyone, he didn't.

Hagrid came out and welcomed everyone back, he was going to go easy on them today since it was the first day back, and also he wasn't prepared with anything. He gave them free time but to expect something to do the next time they came, and they had to stay within the area, because he wasn't supposed to let them leave class except to go to the hospital wing or bathroom.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat there talking about nothing basically until class was over. The next class they didn't have anything. Ron said he had to go and do something so Harry and Hermione went into Harry's room. Before they did anything, Harry asked Hermione if she would go into the common room for a second, he explained that there was a door that lead to the common room from his room and he wanted to see where it was.

Harry found a door opened it and found a curtain on the other side, he pushed it back and there was the common room. He was underneath the first year boys' dormitory. He looks in to find Hermione staring at the wall waiting for a magical door to open. Harry quietly tiptoes up behind Hermione and hugs her really big. She screams.

"How the hell did you get in here? I was waiting for a door to open and nothing happened…"

"Let me show you." He goes to the curtain, pulls it back and there is a door that leads into his room.

**EXPLICT SCENE **

They both go back into the room and he closes the door and then goes over to Hermione and kisses her softly. Without even permission being asked she opens her mouth to let Harry's tongue in. Harry goes in. Harry pushes Hermione down on the bed. Quickly he pulls of her school robes and she does the same to him. Now they are both completely naked, Harry goes and nibbles on Hermione's neck, then licks her chest and goes down to her slit. He licks it, goes in and out, and tortures her with it. Hermione moans, until she cums.

Hermione returns the pleasure by going and taking Harry's manhood and sucking it, slow, then fast, slow then fast. Harry, soaking it all in, enjoys it and then he cums.

**END**

Harry looks at Hermione, says, "Do you want to keep going?"

"Do we have time?"

Harry glances at the clock, it's already 11:55. "Shit, we have lunch in 5 minutes, I guess not…maybe later?"

Without waiting for an answer Harry grabs his clothes gets dressed, knowing that kids would be in the hallway, he goes through the Common Room and Hermione follows.

They go down to lunch to eat. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all eating, when an owl swoops down and drops a letter on Harry's plate. Harry looks at it, there is no name, nothing. He opens it and sees a picture of Harry and Hermione in his room kissing, at least it wasn't the other stuff.

Harry quickly went off to find Dumbledore. He finds him going to his office, quickly he catches up to him, and says, "Sir I think we have a problem"

"All right then Harry, lets talk."

They go up to his office and immediately Harry says, "Sir, someone has found out about my room other than Hermione and Ron." And he shows him the picture. "I don't know who it's from, but someone sent it, there was no handwriting, so not even a sample between handwriting could be done."

Dumbledore stares at it, mumbles something and says, "Just as I thought…"

"Sorry for asking but, what is it?" Harry asked anxiously

"Its Draco, he is around the school building, even after I told him specifically today that he was not allowed back on school grounds."


	6. Chapter 5

-------Chapter 5---------

"But, why did you kick him out though?" Harry asked questionably

"Well, honestly, I don't think that you needed someone in the same year and in a different house wandering around your house and bothering you anymore than what he was doing already." Dumbledore stopped then continued "I was going to say that your room would only be yours for a couple of more days and then you could go back but seeing that he has found you, I must now give you another room, not attached anymore, and no windows. I'm sorry that this happened." He finished

"It's okay sir, I understand. Do you know yet where my new room will be or shall I come back after dinner?"

"If you wouldn't mind Harry, could you come back after dinner, I want to make sure that your stuff is moved, and your room is ready for when you go in."

"Okay. Well I'll see…Oh, sir, would you mind giving me a note? I have Potions and Snap…Uh, Professor Snape, doesn't like it when were late." 'especially me' he thought.

"Sure," quickly he scribbles something "See you after dinner."

"Goodbye sir." And he was out the door. Looking at the time he realized that he was late by twenty minutes. He ran down to the dungeons, and when he walked in Snape said "Well Mr. Potter, thank you for joining us, I guess your going to make up a lousy excuse to us as to why your late?" Snape sneered.

"Nope, got a note."

"Oh from a rat?"

"Well, if you call Dumbledore a rat then I could say yes…" Harry answered sarcastically.

"10 points just for saying that…and I will be telling Dumbledore you said that." Snape said, thinking that he wouldn't have an answer but when Harry said,

"And I'll be telling Dumbledore that you said the note was from a rat, when it was from

him…"

"10 more points for bringing it up again…" Snape didn't get a chance to finish before Harry threw his books down and said.

"I'm SICK of you deducting points of the most useless crap! 10 points for this, 20 for potter sneezing, 100 for this... McGonagall doesn't take points away from the Slytherins because Malfoy farted 24/7! But you take off for the most useless shit!"

Harry picked up his books and left

Snape left baffled quickly goes "Class dismissed!" and quickly runs of to Dumbledore.

Later in the Harry's room

"I'm so sick of that guy deducting points from our house! I think he does it just because he hates me…" Harry continued but Hermione cut in.

"Harry, I know that your mad but would you please tell us what happened with Dumbledore?"

"Well this could be another reason why Snape is so mad…Malfoy got kicked out of Hogwarts and he is the one who took the picture and sent it to me even after Dumbledore told him to leave."

"Wait a second," Ron said, "Malfoy is not coming back? YES!" Ron continued to whoop

"So what's going to happen?" Hermione said

"Well, Dumbledore was going to take me out of this room and put me back in the regular dorm but now in getting a new room after dinner, one far away, with no windows and not connected to the common room…"

"Wait, this room is connected to the common room?" Ron asked dumbly

"Yeah," Harry went over to the door and opened it pulled back the curtain a little so Ron could see the common room.

"Oh." Ron said

"So, I have to go and see Dumbledore after dinner, so don't expect me to follow and leave with you guys."

They nodded and continued to chat about nothing until dinner

They ate, and when Ron and Hermione were ready, Harry glanced up to see Dumbledore wasn't there so headed up to his office.

"Good evening Harry."

"Good evening sir."

"Harry, before I show you your room, which I hope you like, I would like to talk to you. After leaving here, did you have an outburst with Professor Snape?"

"Yes I did" Harry said confidently.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, quite frankly sir, he does deduct a lot of points from Gryffindor, I was late and when I said I had a note he said 'From who, a rat?' and I said 'Well unless you think Dumbledore is a rat, then I could say yes' and then Professor Snape deducted 10 points and said that he would be telling you that I called him a rat." Harry said, "Then I said 'And I'll be telling Dumbledore that you said the note was from a rat, when it was from him' and then he went "10 more points for bringing it up again'"

"Well he didn't tell me all of that, especially the part where he called the note I gave you was from a rat…"

"Honestly sir, I didn't think that he would. And then after that I said 'I'm SICK of you deducting points of the most useless crap! 10 points for this, 20 for this oh potter you sneezed 100 for this. McGonagall doesn't take points away from the Slytherins because Malfoy farted 24/7! But you take off for the most useless shit!' and then I left."

"Honestly Harry, you do have a point, I have been noticing a lot of points being deducted when the Griffindors have class with him for the past few years. Now that you bring it to my attention, I must have a talk with him again." Dumbledore said "Now that that is settled with, I will explain to you about your room. Your room is on the same floor as the Gryffindors, it is almost exactly the same as your old room except it has no windows and a few extra touches in there. Let me show you."

Dumbledore lead him to a painting that was down the hall from the Gryffindor house but out of sight, Dumbledore said "Saving Zone" and it opened. They walked a few steps to come to another painting, again Dumbledore said "Saving Zone", walked a few more steps and came to a painting and Dumbledore said, "Dumbledore and Harry" and then there was a red room. Red was the color of the walls with crown molding painted gold. The bed was king size, the sheets where red with gold edges and a huge Gryffindor emblem stitched into the center of it. Harry noticed a small study room with a couch and a table with a fire place going.

"It's amazing!" Harry said.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "However, I would like to point out one thing Harry. See the Gryffindor emblem on you sheets? There is a story behind that. At one point there was danger for a female student like you a long time ago that was a Gryffindor. At one point in the hiding spot she was in here for a couple of days because of danger. Bored she stitched that"

"Who was it sir?" Harry asked.

"The lady? It was your mother."


	7. Chapter 6

-----Chapter 6-----

"My MOTHER made this?"

"Yes Harry, I thought that you might like it, making you feel like you are being hugged by your mother every time you sleep." Dumbledore said "Also, inside the nightstands there are photo albums of your mom and dad in their school years, their wedding, lots of memorable moments most of them in that book."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, oh and by the way. The three pictures were to keep your mom safe and there is no other way into this room without going through the pictures, none that I know of. And one last thing, there are names recorded into the last painting when I said our names, if the name is not on there, they cannot enter, however if they lie, something bad will happen to them because the painting has a picture of everyone in the school and every time a person says their name, it will look for the name, scan the person, and check to see if that is the person. If the person lies or is not in the data base, a message will come to my office and that person will be sent down to a secret locked room down in the dungeons. So Draco, Lucius and any of the members of the dark side including Professor Snape, is not allowed in here. That is why I had to take extra time to give you the room. Make sure all your predators will be locked out."

"That's wonderful! So, basically every person who passes through here will have to say the password twice, scan the person, and if it considers the person a predator they will be sent down to the dungeons and you will take care of them?"

"Yes that is correct"

"Thank you so much"

"You're very welcome. And because of the switch, all your homework will be excused for the day and will not have to be completed until next Monday A/N: it was Wednesday so he had the weekend to do it if that helps at all. But I suggest getting it done by tomorrow or Friday so you will have no work on the weekends. Good night Harry" and left.

Harry went to go and get Ron and Hermione to show them the new room. Once they said the password twice and were scanned they were let in.

Ron and Hermione were astonished at the room. Hermione was amazed at the study, Ron was amazed by the bed.

"So can we come in here as often as we want?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, as long as I'm in here, I wouldn't like you guys going into my room when I'm not here"

"Yeah that's fine." Hermione said. Suddenly she spotted the Lion Ron was staring at and said "This is beautiful, who made it?"

Harry looked at the floor before slowly saying "My mother."

Looks of astonishment were seen from Ron and Hermione's faces. "Oh my god!" was said between both of them

"When did she do that?" Ron asked

"My mother was in this room during times of hardship with her, and when she was locked in here for a few days, she made this."

"It's beautiful." Hermione said

Since it was late Hermione said "Well I'm going to go and do the Potions essay that Snape assigned this afternoon before Harry's outbreak. Harry it's on the sleep potion if you're interested."

"Nah, and plus I'm excused from all homework from today until at least Monday."

"Lucky you" Ron said

"Well, we best be off. See ya Harry." Hermione said, gave a quick kiss on the lips to Harry and then they were both gone.

Harry crawled into bed, and just looked up. He hadn't noticed that the ceiling changed with the weather outside. He hoped it wouldn't rain or snow on him in the night. With that he slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later.

Harry had a rough night, in the middle of the night he got sick, not just wet bowel movements (Bowel: poop) but other stuff too. Quickly he ran down to the hospital wing. He explained to Madame Pomfrey what was wrong and quickly got him something so he would stop having bowel movements. She took his temperature and found it to be 102.2. Suddenly Harry threw up, and was becoming very, very cold. He started to shake violently until he finally passed out.

Madame Pomfrey finally realized that he had been sick, at least with a fever for a while, and somehow, something caused it to come up. But now it wasn't even the Wizard Flu, it was Wizard Pneumonia and other colds in there too. Quickly she seized Dumbledore from his sleep to see if he knew anything about it, and he said he didn't know anything about it.

Madame Pomfrey said that someone had done something to him to cause Harry to be like this. There was no one else in the school that had it. So someone had put something in is books, socks, clothes, food, anything that belonged to him to let him get sick.

Dumbledore figured it was probably Malfoy, Lucius, but his worst fear would be Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 7

-----Chapter 7-----

Harry woke up the next morning not knowing where he was. He looked around and realized that he was in the Hospital Wing. Next to his bed there were three sets of candy/flowers. One from Hermione who sent flowers with a note that read:

_Harry,_

_I hope your all right, you gave all of us quite a scare. Too bad you didn't get to sleep in your bed last night. Maybe in a few days, feel better._

_Love, _

_Hermione _

Next there were candies galore with Chocolate frogs, every flavor Beans (A/N cant think of the name) and lots more. Except Ron didn't leave a note.

The last one confused him, He didn't know of anyone else who would send him something. It was a huge pile of flowers and a book. There was a note,

_Harry,_

_Hope you're feeling better, there is a book here that is quite interesting and will get you started._

-Harry glanced at the book and saw that it was wandless magic and assumed the note was from Dumbledore before he even finished

_It seems as though you might have forgotten about it (or at least the author did) and this book tells you how to do it step by step. Hope you enjoy it. As to why you're in the hospital, you have Wizard Pneumonia and other various colds you could have gotten anywhere. You will be in the hospital for at least a week. Madame Pomfrey had given you lots of various potions and medicine to make you feel better while you were asleep. Some are nasty but please take them. Enjoy reading. I will stop down soon._

_Dumbledore_

Harry looked over and on the floor there were other various things from lots of people. Mostly all flowers and some candy. 'my fans' he thought. He went to chuckle and realized that it hurt to laugh. And he started to cough. Madame Pomfrey came over with a tray full of at least 25 medicines/potions. Harry listen to Dumbledore and drank them, even the nasty ones so he could go back to his room.

Harry looked around, and realized that the sun was beaming through the windows, and asked Madame Pomfrey what time it was. She told him that it was 11:50. He thanked her, and thought that Ron and Hermione should be stopping in soon, but realized that the medicine was making him drowsy and fell asleep before they came.

When Harry woke again, there was someone sitting on his bed, but he couldn't quite make out who it was because it was late. He suddenly realized that it was Dumbledore. Looking more closely, he saw that there was a drawn face on him. Harry fumbled for his glasses on the night stand and Dumbledore looked and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Oh, no you didn't wake me." Harry said "Sir, excuse me for asking, but is there a problem? Your face looks like you're sad."

"I'm fine Harry, but the news is for you." Dumbledore said this with concern, "Unfortunately, Draco has found out about your condition and has told Voldemort and has become stronger. Unfortunately, since this room is open to everyone, you are not safe. So, it might make you feel better but we are going to take you back to your private room. I have put extra charms on the room so no one can even sneak through the walls, tap in and peak or anything. Your medicine and meals will be brought to you as well as your assignments. Everything from today and yesterday will be made A+'s because of what has happened, so you don't even have to do that." Dumbledore winked, "Ron and Hermione will be allowed to visit but no one else, you are not contagious anymore but you are weak. So you do not have to walk to your room I will levitate you. It will feel funny, just please don't laugh."

With that long speech being said he levitated Harry up to his room. Fortunately Dumbledore had sent everyone to their rooms until tomorrow morning except to go to the hospital wing, so the halls were clear for Harry to pass. Once in his room he was laid on his bed, given his nightly dose of medicine, a little food and water so he wouldn't die of starvation and thirst and soon fell asleep.

Harry woke up at 6:00, he was bored now, no food until at least 7:30, no one to talk to, nothing to do, he decided he would try and walk to take a shower. Surprisingly he was able to walk and take a quick shower.

Coming out, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him on his bed.

"Hey guys" Harry said

"Harry!" they both yelled excitedly. Various "How are you feeling" "When are you coming back to class" questions were asked when Harry put his hand up to silence them and answer all of their questions.

"I'm fine, I will be back to class in a week at least. How's everything with you guys?"

"Well, Snape has been suspended for a month because of what he was doing to the Gryffindors, he is pending a hearing later on this week to see if he gets fired, and our teacher is….no one! We have a free class" Ron yelled

"But we will be getting a new teacher shortly because we cant go a full year without Potions" Hermione quickly added.

There was a sudden steam filled sound which meant that someone was coming in with breakfast. Looking for the person, he couldn't find it but found Dobby with a tray of breakfast on his head and medicine in his hand. "For your sir…..Harry Potter!" he yelled "All this is for you? What happened?"

"Long story Dobby, I was sick and I'm stuck here, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. Well I must be off. Good day." And Dobby left

Ron and Hermione hadn't even realized that Dobby had come in because they were too b

busy staring at the amount of medicine that Harry was taking.

"Mate, you have to take all of that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, so?" Harry said, "If it makes me better I don't care." And started to eat before he took his medicine so he would have a full stomach when he slept.

They sat chatting for a little while when they had to go down for breakfast, they promised that they would be back, and left.

Harry finished eating and then started to drown some of the medicine. To help pass the time, Harry started to read the book that he had gotten about wandless magic. He was reading and reading when again there was a steam entrance from Dumbledore.

"Good morning Harry, your looking better."

"Good morning to you too, I feel better thank you."

"I see your reading the book I gave you…"

"Yeah, the beginning is just all introductions to it, which I know from other books, but now I'm starting to learn."

"Have you tried to do a simple thing?" Dumbledore asked

"No honestly I haven't, do you think I could? Especially since I'm sick?"

"Well a simple thing like trying to bring over that glass of water over there, shouldn't harm anything." Dumbledore said, "And plus, I'm here and if anything goes wrong I could bring you down to the hospital wing in a blink of an eye."

"Okay," Harry said. He said the spell without a wand at hand, and the glass of water came right to him, unfortunately he didn't catch it so it spilled on his shirt.

"Bit of bad luck, but at least you can do it, right?"

"Right."

"I'll be back to check on you later, feel better Harry"

"Thank you sir" and he left.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see that it was already 10:30, he had been up for 4 ½ hours, he continued to read his book until he dozed off until 12:00


	9. Chapter 8

----Chapter 8----

At 12:00 Ron and Hermione came with lunch so they could eat with him. They chatted about what had been said in their classes, and so on.

Ron was talking to Harry about something and Hermione found a book on his night stand, and saw that the title was "Wandless Magic Step-by-Step Guide". Not wanting to bring up the subject when Ron was there, she would ask later. It was almost 12:45 and they had their next class at 1 and Ron had to go and get his books, while Hermione had hers with her. Hermione seized the opportunity to ask Harry about the book.

"Harry, is there something going on that your not telling us about?"

"Not that I'm aware of…why?"

Hermione nodded toward the book, "Oh, well since the summer Dumbledore had been sending me books on how to do it and so on. However, since I got here I haven't had any practice so Dumbledore gave me a book when I was in the Hospital Wing to read. And I can do it. Wanna see?"

"Yeah sure."

"Go put the glass over on the table." Harry said. It was plastic and nothing was in it so nothing would go wrong. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are Harry"

Harry concentrated on bringing the glass over, and it came, this time he caught it.

"Wow, that's cool"

"Yeah, just don't tell Ron about it just yet, please okay?"

"Sure no problem, I'll be back later." Hermione said and then kissing him on the cheek, and then left.

Harry picked up his book again, and then the door to his room opened, man he was getting sick of that happening! But, it was just Dumbledore again, this time with good news.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello sir, your looking happy"

"Yes well, I have good news, well good news for you. Two things. One, your much better, and by Monday you can go back to class. You're allowed to leave the room, however, you're not allowed to leave while class is in session but that does not matter because it is Friday. You're allowed to go down for breakfast, lunch, and dinner starting tonight if you can make it, you might still be weak. If you are too weak, just push this button and someone will bring dinner with your medicine tonight." Dumbledore said, "Just be in your room at 6:50 a.m., 11:50 a.m., and 5:50 p.m. for your medicine."

"Well, I'm glad I can leave, I'm getting kind of bored in here." Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled and said "The second good this is, well good for you and bad for me. If you haven't heard, Professor Snape has been suspended for a month, well, over the past few years, after checking schedules and the time points were deducted and added, the most points that were deducted from Gryffindor, was when Professor Snape had class with your house. Over the course of five years he had deducted over 1,000 points from your house, but you have still come to win almost every year. In that case, the points that were deducted just from last year and this year will be added back to your house. That is 220 points."

"That's wonderful!" Harry squealed

"There's more. Professor Snape, denied the charges, and when he was found guilty, which didn't take long, was fired as the Slytherin Head of House, and fired as a teacher with no pension, pay, or any compensation. Meaning I have to go and find a teacher who will teach potions and possibly we be head of the Slytherin house."

"Can't help you there sir." Harry said

"Maybe you can…"

"How?"

"Would you like to take a few of your classes with permission from the teacher, and use that time to teach some of the younger students until I find a replacement teacher?"

"Hold on, you mean get rid of a few of my classes and go and teach potions?"

"That's right. Just for about a week until I can get someone new. Your classes will be added back in after your finished."

"If it would help you sir, I'll do it." Harry said

"Great! You will start Monday morning(A/N: Tomorrow is Friday). Come to my office after dinner if you can and we'll discuss about which classes to drop and what to teach." And with that Dumbledore left.

'Wow, being sick can help you out a lot!'

Later Hermione came up to chat. But before she could say a word, Harry was in her face with the good news

"Guess what!"

"What Harry?"

"I get to be the potions teacher!"

"What? How can you do that? You have to take classes yourself!"

"Dumbledore is taking me out of a few classes so I can teach only the younger ones, for just a week, or until he can find a new teacher, however long that is."

"Why, Snape got fired?"

"Yup."

"YES!"

Harry glanced over at the clock and it was time for meds, and no sooner had that happened Dobby came in with his medicine.

Harry drowned it all down and then said "Lets go to dinner"

"You can leave?"

"Yes I can leave, now lets go! I'm starved!"

They headed down to the Great Hall, no sooner had Harry stepped in the door he was greeted with a standing ovation and over the teachers seats there was a sign that hung "WELCOME BACK HARY" Once everyone sat down Dumbledore stood up to announce some good news to the students:

"Students, I have some news. Some will take it good, some will take it bad. One of our very own has left (he lied). Professor Snape has left for good, he will never return to be a teacher or visitor here at Hogwarts."

Cheers of boo's and yay's were heard all around. Mostly the Slytherins booed.

"To replace the teacher, just for a short time will be one of your own. Im pleased to announce that the replacement teacher for about a week will be Mr. Harry Potter."

Silence.

"Harry will teach the younger students, years 1-4 potions, the rest of you will have off for another week."

This time there was cheering.

"Those with years 1-4, you will be receiving a new class schedule by Monday morning so Harry can attend classes, and teach." With that being said, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food came out.

People from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw came over to congratulate Harry, however Slytherin was mad that their teacher and head of house was gone and was replaced with Harry Potter.

After eating, Harry went up to Dumbledore to fix his schedule. He of course would not be doing Potions since he was teaching, McGonagall had given the okay to let Harry go, as did Hagrid, Divination he was excused from, since that was a pointless class anyway. Harry would be able to teach all four years. The 1-4 year students schedules were re-arranged and was set up so tomorrow morning they could be sent out right away on Monday.

"For teaching you will have fourth years, which can make a truth potion, then third who can make a sleeping potions, then second who can make an energy potion, and first years who you will teach to mix the potions, since they haven't gotten to that yet, probably too busy deducting points." He said with a chuckle at the end. "Here is a book with all the ingredients, with the spell to automatically put on the board without writing it"

Harry went back to his room, and collapsed on his bed, he needed a good nights sleep since he started to teach Monday and he needed to prepare.

I don't like Snape or Draco so I got them away.


	10. Chapter 9

---Chapter 9---

Harry spent all weekend preparing, practicing the spell, and confirming what he would and would not do as a teacher.

Harry woke up extra early so he could shower, get dressed.

Harry was sitting on his bed reading over things one last time Dobby came in with a letter from Dumbledore that read.

Harry,

Come to my office as soon as possible before breakfast.

Dumbledore

Harry gathered his stuff and went to Dumbledore's office. He sat down and Dumbledore wanted to help him with some stuff.

"Harry, I realized after you left that I never gave you something to wear, school robes will make you fit in with the rest of the students" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry examined the robe, it was a royal red with gold trimming to match his house colors, and also make his eyes stand out. Harry put it on and Dumbledore made adjustments to it since it was too long.

"One last thing, you are invited to sit with the teachers at the head table, however, if you choose, you do not have to." Dumbledore said.

"Honestly sir, I don't think I would feel comfortable up there, I would rather sit at my house table." Harry said a little embarrassed.

"That's perfectly fine Harry, I didn't expect you to honestly." Dumbledore said. "Well unless you have any other questions or concerns, your free to go."

"No questions, good bye sir."

"Good bye Harry"

Harry left, as he was leaving he took the robe off and folded it and held it along with his teaching books. Harry had swore to himself that he would not just sit at the desk and do nothing, that he would walk around and help them out. And would only take away points unless absolutely necessary.

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione who were already seated.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked?

"Just a little," Harry said. "You know what scared me the most though?"

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"I was asked to sit at the table with the teachers." Harry said as he dropped some toast onto his plate.

"So why aren't you?" Ron asked

"Because, I don't feel comfortable."

"Why?" Ron asked

"I'm a sixth year student sitting with adults well above my age. Oh yeah that will look nice ages: 66 then 72 then 16 then 82 then 120. Yeah I fit in real well!" Harry said getting a little pissed off. (A/N: I made up ages)

"I see." Ron said.

"So what are you going to be teaching?" Hermione asked?

"Well first years, they will get an intro to how to cut, place, mix the ingredients, second years, will do an energy potion, third years will make sleeping and fourth will make truth potions. And I got a book with all the ingredients and how to put them on the board without writing them." Harry said in between taking bites of his toast.

Harry looked and saw he had ten minutes before he had to teach and looked at the teachers table and saw that they were starting to get up and leave. "Sorry guys, I have to go and get ready. See you at lunch." And he was off.

Down in the dungeons he prepared for his class, he put on his robe, looked in his book found the spell, put it on the board so it would say the ingredients and steps. Then he went to the closet and put all the ones they would need on every two tables. That was something he didn't think of. Partners! Well, for today and until they finished the potion, they would work with the person who sat next to them. With that the bell rang and he waited in the small office next to the classroom so he wouldn't scare anybody.

After the second bell rang he walked in to find everyone in their seat surprisingly.

"Good morning!" he said

Mumbles were said.

"Now, Now I know its early but it will get you ready. So let's try again 'Good morning'"

"Good morning"

"That's better. Now as most of you know I'm Harry Potter, you can call me Harry or Mr. Potter. Harry is preferred but if and when Professor Dumbledore walks in you _must_ call me Mr. Potter. Understand?"

'Yes' and nods were seen and heard.

"Great, the steps are on the board, whoever your sitting next to is your partner, get started. I will be walking around to help you. Remember, I'm not Professor Snape.!"

Giggles were heard and then they started their potions and kept going. Harry helped a few students, he knew most of them since they were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had not put Gryffindor with Slytherin. Five minutes before class was dismissed, Harry told them to put their cauldrons in the closet as well as the ingredients and then they were dismissed.

Harry went to his desk. Next period he had off. What do teachers do?

Once the students were gone, he put the ingredients and steps on the board put the ingredients on the desks. He was going to just leave and lock the door when Dumbledore walked in.

"Hello Mr. Potter"

"Hello Sir,"

"As I was walking here I heard squeals from the fourth years, they seemed to have a good time with you. Were they well behaved?"

"Yes, no problems at all"

"Very good." Dumbledore looked around and saw that Harry was all set up for the following period. He nodded as if he were pleased.

"Sir, this may sound dumb, but, what do the teachers do when they don't have class?"

"Well, yes, I see I have given you a free period with no other class of your own to attend. If you wish, Hagrid also has a free period this time too, you may go down to his hut and chat with him if you like, or go to your room and relax, stay here, read, go the Great Hall for a snack. There is no set rule, except not to bother another teacher who is teaching."

"Thanks sir, I think I will go and see Hagrid, I haven't seen him since I had my first class with him and I really didn't talk to him."

"Good idea, enjoy the rest of your classes…" and left.

Harry grabbed his keys, locked the door, and headed for Hagrids hut. When he arrived he knocked at the door and he comes to the door I cant type how he speaks if I do its very little "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?...Oh hey there Harry, I haven't seen you in ages. Come in come in."

"Hey Hagrid, how have you been?"

"Sick, that day that you had class, I was sick before that and I was sick that day. Haven't you noticed that I haven't been at the head table with the rest of the teachers?"

"Honestly no."

"Oh. Well how come yer wearing that red robe and not yer school robes?"

"Well I guess its your turn to be surprised. I got here, got my own room, Draco found me, got a new room, had an outburst with Snape, got sick, Snape got fired…"

"Professor Snape got fired?"

"Yup, and that's why I'm wearing this, I took his place."

"Yer kidding! Congratulations!" He gets up and give Harry a huge hug. "So you have free this period and came to see me?"

"Yup, I had nothing else to do, and when Dumbledore told me you had free this period I decided to drop by."

"Im glad you did. I'll make you a cup a tea and you can tell me all about yer summer and in more detail about how you got Prof…Snapes job."

Harry sat with Hagrid and filled him in on everything wished him better and headed back to his classroom.

Next was the third years and man can they have some attitude problems.

Harry opened the door and the third years came in. Harry said hello/good morning, explained what they were doing and then asked if there were any questions. Hands shot up. Questions were asked like "What happened to Professor Snape" and "How come you got chosen and not another teacher/adult" etc. By the time Harry got the class started with what they were supposed to be doing, they had 35 minutes out of 80 to do their potion. That was because there was Slytherin in this class.

When they were gone Harry prepared for the Second years, but luckily he had lunch. So he put the instructions/ingredients on the board and ingredients on their desk, closed and locked the door and Headed for the Great Hall.

Harry sat down and put his head down. Luckily he remembered to take off his robe before getting into the great hall and be laughed at. After sitting in silence for five minutes he started to put food on his plate when Ron and Hermione walked in to ask how his classes were going etc. etc.

Like he did this morning he left a few minutes earlier than usual to get down to the dungeons, Harry unlocked the door opened it to find everything in chaos and a person sitting at his desk in his chair with his/her back turned. "Hello Potter"


	11. Chapter 10

----Chapter 10----

"I thought you left…for good" Harry said

"I did, but I came back to talk to you."

"Why? What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry said getting a little scared.

At this he turned around to show his blonde almost white hair, his blue eyes so light they looked like the sky and his pale skin. "What else would I want to talk to you about _Potter_?" Draco said. "I snuck in here to tell you that going over to the dark side was not my idea, I tried and I tried not to join but my father sent 'Volde' to my house and gave me the mark while I was half awake at one in the morning."

'That's mean' Harry thought. 'But he's mean to me so he deserves it.'

"When I woke up the next morning, I realized that I had the mark, because my father had told me what happened. I wanted to kill myself, and then Dumbledore came and talked to me and told me that I couldn't attend this school because he thought that I would tell Voldemort stuff against you such as where you are etc. etc. But really, if anything I was going to lie but then Dumbledore said that to protect you he kicked me out. I wanted to tell you this but I couldn't." Draco said looking sad

"Okay then, then why did you tell Voldemort about me getting sick?" Harry said

"That wasn't me!" Draco said

"Then who did?" Harry said getting a little pissed off

"My father, I was there and I found out and when I went home my father asked me what I found out about you, I said nothing but he read my mind and told." Draco daid

"Okay but then why did you send me a picture of me and Hermione kissing?" Harry said

"Well…I wanted to try and get a note to you but I didn't have any parchment, so I took a picture and wrote on the back of it but it must have been my invisible ink."

"What did you write on the back?" Harry asked

"I'm sorry" Draco said

"Really, its okay you can tell me what did you write?" Harry said

"I wrote 'I'm sorry' I was sorry that this happened to you." Draco said

"Listen, you need to get out of here, I have a class coming in, in like three seconds, drop me an owl or something, just leave, for your sake so you won't be killed." Harry said pushing him.

No sooner had Draco jumped out the window out of Snapes old office, the second years started to come in. When the bell had rang, he introduced himself told them what they were doing and then to get started. No sooner had he finished, a second year girl had walked through the door, a Gryffindor no less. Harry looked around to see that there were desks available but no more partners. Harry motioned for her to come over to him.

"How come you were late?" Harry asked in a hushed voice

"I'm new to this school, I just got here the other day and I never had this class before so I was looking, sorry."

"Its okay, I won't write you up or anything, now, do you know anybody in this class that you could pair up with, even if they are already with someone?"

She scanned the room, her long brown hair moved slowly as her head searched the room, and her big brown eyes scanned, until they came back to looking at Harry and said, "Not that I see, I'll do it alone if you wish."

"No, seeing that you're new here I'll help you out for today." Harry said. He motioned toward a desk, sat down and started instruction as to how to make the energy potion, such as how to cut it, how to stir, follow directions, when he saw that there was only five minutes left, he told them to clean up and put their cauldrons in the closet.

Harry said to the girl, "I never found out your name,"

She said, "Rose" (A/N: this is not my name)

"Well Rose, if you want to, come back here tonight, and I'll help you out." Harry said

"Sure, what time?"

"7:00?"

"Sure, see you there." And she left

Harry cleaned everything up so he could tell the first years how to make the potion just as he had with Rose, but there was no actual stuff to show it on. When they came in the normal introduction came and then he started to tell them how to make the potion, cut the ingredients, what it meant by clockwise stir, counter clockwise stir, etc. When class was over he sat at his desk to take a breather. Then he gathered his stuff, locked the door and headed for his room.

When he entered, Dumbledore was sitting in the study section just staring at the wall. He turned around to face him. "Hello Harry, how was your day?"

"Long…" Harry said

"Harry, we found a visitor on the school grounds, who was not allowed, Draco, and I was wondering if he found you at all." Dumbledore said seeming to get right to the point.

"Yes, he did find me, scared me half to death that he was going to kill me."

"May I ask what he said?" Dumbledore asked

"Yeah he said that becoming a Death Eater was not his idea, that when he was half asleep he got the mark against his will, he said that he sent me that picture, because he had no parchment so say 'I'm Sorry' on it so he took the picture and wrote on the back, however he wrote it with his invisible ink so nothing showed up."

"He said the same thing to me, except I didn't know about the picture. However I would still like to keep you in here, just in case he slips. I know you don't mind."

"I don't." Harry said.

"Well, since you look tired, I'm going to let you get rest. Bye."

Harry couldn't answer since he already collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

When he woke up it was 5:30 p.m.. He showered, changed and headed down to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were already sitting there. He sat down and started to fill his plate. Before Ron and Hermione could ask he told them about his day. Hermione leaned over and whispered to him, "What are you doing after dinner? We haven't met in such a long time"

Harry said "I have to help a student, she's new and doesn't know anything, so that will take about half an hour, so meet me in my room at 7:30-7:45 I should be there." Ron hadn't noticed their whispering since Dean had started talking to him.

Ron continued to chat about his day as did Hermione to Harry, and Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was 6:58 he had to be down in two minutes and he forgot his keys in his bedroom. Quickly Harry rushed off. By the time he got downstairs he was five minutes late and Rose was standing outside the door waiting. "Sorry, I forgot my keys."

"It's okay" She said

Once inside, Harry had given her a little bit more help than what he had done during class and more like the one he gave in the First years class so by the next time she had class she would be able to do it by herself. Once she had everything down she said, "Thank you so much, you took time that you could use to hang with your friends to spend it with me, no other teacher has done that to me yet."

Harry blushed and said "Well, I know how it feels. I didn't get this class at first and then I had one of my friends help me."

"Why didn't you ask your partner?" Rose asked

"Because I was always paired up with this kid Draco Malfoy, and me and him never got along, he always called me Potter." Harry said. Rose laughed at the way he said Potter.

"So are you like a legend or something?" Rose asked

"Yeah, there is this really dark lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, he was against my parents, came to my house when I was little, killed them, tried to kill me and didn't succeed, and I have a scar to prove it," He lifted his hair so she could see the scar, "So for the last 16 years of my life, he has tried to get back at me and kill me." Harry said

"Wow, so he like really strong?" Rose asked.

Harry nodded and said "Yeah, and he couldn't kill me so that's his mission in life, to kill me and the ones that I love, so I'm always afraid to go too far into a relationship, especially with my girlfriend"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Rose asked

"Hermione Granger," Harry said.

"Wow she must be really lucky." Rose said,

"Why is that?" Harry asked

"You must be the hottest boy in school and you're sweet." Rose said, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks again," and left.

Harry sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes, then he cleaned up, gathered his things, locked up, and headed up for his room, when he glanced at his watch it was 8:10. 'Shit I'm late, man I cant believe I spent more time cleaning up than tutoring her.' He got in his room as fast as he could and as soon as he did he started to apologize, but no one was in there. Instead there was a note on the bed.

-

_Harry,_

_If you ever want to say hello to your girlfriend again, come to the Astronomy tower at 8:20._

-

Who the hell would do this to him?

He grabbed his wand and ran up to the Astronomy tower to find Hermione bound to a chair, and a person standing next to her. Who?

"Hello Harry," the person said.

Oh yeah, I'm obsessed with time, notes, the word 'etc.' and mysterious endings, sorry but

PS. My name is not Rose, my conformation name is but not my name.


	12. Chapter 11

----Chapter 11----

**EXPLICT CONTENT INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER**

"Hello, now who are you and why do you have my girlfriend?" Harry said demandingly

"You know who I am, and ever since I came here I have had a crush on you, I want to be your girlfriend not this girl, and no she doesn't do anything to help you at all. She makes you look like a geek. Me, I'll make all the girls want you and notice you."

"I don't want all the girls to notice me, I want Hermione because she loves me for who I am, not for what I look like."

"Well, do as you want but your not getting her back until you kiss me and say that you love me and will go out with me." She said

"Well, at least I deserve to see the face of the person who I am supposed to date." Harry said, hoping to get a look at her.

"Not until you go and say you love me, kiss me, and promise to go out with me." She said

"How about if you come closer into the light so I can at least see your figure." Harry said

"Fine," she stepped closer so now Harry could see the outline of her. She was skinny, he had seen her before. He couldn't see how her hair was because she had it tied up to the top of her head in a bun.

Harry came up with an idea, he was going to stupefy her but not with his wand, but by doing it by wandless magic. Quickly he said "Stupefy" and she fell to the floor, Harry put his foot on her chest to see that it was Rose.

With his foot still on Rose he spun Hermione around, undid her knots by which she was bound to the chair, and once she was free gave her a loving kiss.

Rose had just opened her eyes to see Harry kissing Hermione and started to yell and shake trying to get his foot off of her. Harry didn't even move, he pulled away from Hermione softly, and looked at her, and said "I told you I was powerful." And continued to kiss Hermione.

Hermione helped Harry tie up Rose, and have Harry levitate her to Dumbledore's office. She started to yell and scream so Hermione put a silencing spell on her.

Once at Dumbledore's office, Harry knocked and was invited in. Dumbledore was shocked to see a girl tied up.

At first, Dumbledore was shocked that someone would tie up a student, he said "Who tied her up, do you know?"

Harry said "We did."

Confused he asked "Why?"

Hermione said "She came and tied me up and then demanded that Harry break up with me and go out with her. Luckily Harry knows wandless magic and stupefied her and then we tied her up and brought her here."

Dumbledore went to Rose, "Why did you do that?"

She went to go and talk but she had a handkerchief covering her mouth and the silencing spell on her, but Harry answered fro her "She told me that ever since she came here she liked me, and that I looked like a geek next to Hermione, and next to her I would look hot and all the girls would go after me" this sounded weird to tell a teacher. "I thought that she liked me since after I left dinner I had to go and help her since she told me it was her first year at Hogwarts and never learned. So I helped her and when she left she kissed me on the cheek."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "She's been here since last year, she knows how to do everything and where everything is."

Harry looked at Rose and said "Liar!"

Hermione asked Dumbledore "So what are you going to do with her for tying me up and lying to a teacher?"

"Well, she will have detention with me for a month, you hear that Ms. Rose? Detention with me for a month." Looking now at Harry and Hermione he said "She will have fun cleaning the girls bathrooms on all the floors."

Harry and Hermione gave a look to each other that basically said 'good'.

Dumbledore asked them "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yeah," Harry said "She was late to my class, I said I wasn't going to tell anyone since she was new, but now that I know she isn't give her two months of detention if you wish. Oh and she has a silencing spell on her, that's why she isn't talking. Good night sir"

Dumbledore was removing the silencing spell, as they were going down the stairs they heard screaming and then silence again, he must have put it back on!

**HERE IT IS AGAIN...SCENES...DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED**

Once leaving Dumbledore's office, Harry and Hermione went back to Harry's room. No sooner had they walked through the door, had they started to kiss. Harry nibbled on Hermione's lower lip for permission to enter and she quickly answered and opened her mouth.

Harry's hands went lower to her chest where he undid her school robes, first taking off the cloak, then tie, and then shirt to find a lacy white bra. Harry continued to kiss her and undo her bra, which he had a hard time doing. Once it was off he moved his mouth from her mouth to her chest and started to like her nipples while his hands moved down to her pants and took them off to find a red g-string.

He threw her onto the bed and then continued to move his mouth down to her hole and lick her clit. After that was good and wet, he continued to dart his tongue in and out of her hole which drove Hermione into her first orgasm.

Hermione flipped over so she could control. She took off his school robes, shirt, tie etc, and exposed his well toned chest and licked his six pack. While doing that, she continued to undo his pants, especially since there was a huge bulge sticking out. Once taking off his pants and boxers she licked his shaft clean before taking the entire thing into her mouth and deep throating it. Harry moaned as she continued until he came.

Harry looked at her and said "Do you wanna keep going?"

"Yes, we have time and I'm oh so horny." Hermione said.

Harry flipped again so he was once again on top. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Harry eased the tip into her and she gripped the sheets like there was no tomorrow. Her fingers turned white until she had to scream.

"You okay?"

"OMG! It feels so good! DON'T STOP!"

Once his entire shaft was in he continued to slowly go in and out of her.

"FASTER HARRY FASTER!"

Harry continued to go faster and faster until they both reached their climax and came together. Exhausted from everything they both collapsed in bed together, falling asleep knowing they had both lost their virginity at age 16.

**END SCENE**

Harry woke up the next morning naked next to Hermione. He looked at the clock and saw that it said 5:30. He got up out of bed and took a shower. Once he came out at 6 Hermione went in showered and changed as well. They sat on Harry's bed and made out until it was time to go to breakfast. (A/N: in case you didn't notice Harry has not taken his medication the last two meals. So he is better and doesn't need it anymore)

They sat through breakfast trying hard not to just go straight into a make out session right in the middle of the Great Hall. While eating, the mail had come. Everyone had basically stopped their conversations since it was so loud with the owls flying everywhere. Harry was surprised to find that he had three letters. Since he had to get to his class room he put them in his bag to read later.

He went down to his classroom went through his morning classes, went to lunch, then his afternoon classes, came out and was completely exhausted. He had the same order. 4th year the 3rd then 2nd then 1st. Whatever two houses he had yesterday he had the other two. Yesterday was good, today is bad. Luckily tomorrow he only had two classes and that was in the morning, giving him the entire afternoon off. What was he going to do?


	13. Chapter 12

----Chapter 12----

Harry for the rest of the afternoon had hung out with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room for once. Ron and Hermione were doing their homework when Harry realized that he had gotten three letters that he had not read yet. He took them out. He read the first one, it was from Mrs. Weasley. It said:

_Harry,_

_Congratulations! Dumbledore wrote me and told me that you were the temporary potions teacher. I hope your having fun doing that during the day instead of classes and no homework! Well, enjoy being a teacher for a couple of days._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry smiled and went to the next one. This one he didn't realize who it was from, until the end.

_Harry,_

_Hope all is well, I'm sorry for all that I have done in the past to you and honestly I like you a lot. Enjoy teaching._

_Malfoy_

HE HAD WRITTEN HARRY A LETTER? And "I like you a lot"! what was that supposed to mean?

He opened the last letter and had hoped that he had opened it this morning.

_Harry,_

_As soon as you read this come to my office._

_Dumbledore._

Oh crap. He hadn't read it this morning and it was now after dinner. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about the letter quickly and sped off.

He knocked on the door and was welcomed in.

"Hello Harry,"

"Hello sir," he said out of breath from running "Sorry sir, I didn't read the letters I got until two minutes ago"

"That's quite all right"

"Then why did the note say 'as soon as you read this come to my office'?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that my searches for a potions teacher has not been successful. And I wanted to let you know some news" Dumbledore said.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked

"Well, as you probably remember you were sick." Harry nodded at this statement as if saying 'duh!' "While you were sick, we ran some tests that showed that everything that you are learning here is useless since you already know most of the things already. Although everyone can just look at a book and follow the directions, deep down in your brain there are all the spells, potions, and charms ever known to wizard. I have never met another person other than me who can rattle them off like that" Dumbledore snapped

"I don't understand sir." Harry said

"For example if I asked you to tell me what the spell is for levitation you would say..."

Before he could answer Harry said the spell (A/N: I'm not going to make up words that I don't know)

"If I were to say, tell me the ingredients in a love potion you..."

Harry rattled off the ingredients, the order, the amount, the number of turns and which way etc.

"That's exactly what I mean. Probably if I were to say something a bit more complicated such as a killing potion you could tell me the ingredients" This time Dumbledore was able to finish only because Harry was thinking.

Harry came out with the ingredients, the order and everything right.

"See, now we don't teach the killing potion but you know it. That's advanced Harry. Which leads me to the whole point of me asking you to come here. I would like to ask you Harry, would you like to permanently become our potions teacher for all grades?"


	14. Chapter 13

----Chapter 13----

Harry was dumbstruck with the news. "Me...the potions teacher?"

"Yes that is what I said. The students love you. You will get paid, and can still be on the Quidditch team, still be a Gryffindor, but you can now sit with the teachers since you are a real teacher."

Harry's bank account was going dead, between books, quills, robes and everything over the last six years, he needs some money and this would help him out a lot. No classes, no homework, this could work out. However, Harry hated the dungeon.

"Personally sir, I would love to do it but I feel that if I taught the seventh years that they might not take to me as well, considering I am a year younger than them ." Harry said

"You bring up a point that I never thought of," Dumbledore said, "This blows a whole right through my plan...unless..."

"Unless what sir?" Harry asked

"Unless I ask Professor Darklung the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to be the potions teacher since he likes that better, and you be the DADA teacher since you might like that better." Dumbledore said

Harry sat there thinking, he was good in DADA and preferred it more and Darklung liked potions when he did not. He might be able to teach everybody a protection spell so incase someone evil like Voldemort came to attack, someone other than the Professors and himself could protect.

"Okay, I'll be the new DADA teacher." Harry said

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much! Now, one thing. If you don't mind. At least for tomorrow morning, would you mind sitting up at the head table? We have adopted a new system here at Hogwarts, and you're the first. I'm not going to say anymore, but please Harry, you know how breakfast starts at 7:00. Come into the Great Hall at 7:10, burst open the doors in your teachers robes and come into the Great Hall. It would help a lot."

"Okay,"

"Good, and please, don't tell anyone until tomorrow morning that you're a teacher."

"Okay, and sir"

"Yes Harry,"

"Did you think about who the new head of Slytherin should be?"

"Honestly Harry, no I haven't but for now, I'll be the acting head until I can find someone in the school...maybe Darklung ..."

Chuckling Harry said, "Good night sir."

But Dumbledore was too busy in thought to say goodbye.

Harry went down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were busy scribbling on a piece of paper to care that Harry had just come in. Finally Harry went "Ahem"

Both heads shot up and then went back down. "Okay, well then I'm going to bed. Good night guys. Have fun" Harry said

"Uh huh." "Yeah sure" were the answers from Hermione and Ron.

"Fine I guess you don't want to know what my meeting was about then huh?" Said Harry

"Can you wait for like 5 minutes Harry?" Hermione said.

"Nope, guess you'll have to find out tomorrow then..." Harry said before heading out the portrait door"

Ron and Hermione's head shot up and said "No tell us now!"

But Harry was already gone, and they were not about to follow him.

Harry went to bed waiting for the next morning, anxious and curious what would happen.

The next morning, after a long time of tossing and turning trying to go to sleep he fell into a deep sleep. He woke at 6:00, showered, and changed into his teaching robes. He shined his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. It was 6:55. He was going to stand outside the door at 7 and wait.

He stood outside the now closed doors and pressed his ear against the door. He heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Today, I have a very special announcement. As you all know, Mr. Harry Potter has been the Potions teacher for the past two days. 'This is just a temporary thing' I had said. And it is. I have finally found a new potions teacher. He is highly qualified, very nice.. I would never in a million year would have chosen a more capable person unless it would be me" Chuckles were heard. "This very qualified person is Professor Darklung"

Everyone applauded but were confused now who would be the DADA teacher

"Now you probably all want to know who the DADA teacher will be" Dumbledore said like he read everyone's mind. "Well this person is also very qualified and very nice, and is also young. Without any further ado...the new DADA teacher is..."

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:10...this was it. He burst open the door, and walked in very proudly. Looks of confusion were seen throughout the Great Hall. The biggest ones were from Ron and Hermione.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Finding that Harry's capability to teach a class in a fun way has been shown better in any other teacher I interviewed. I have asked Harry to become our new DADA teacher, Permanently." Cheers from the 1-4th years that Harry had taught came from everywhere.

"A new policy was put into place at the beginning of the school year. Every time a new teacher comes into the school, a huge feast will be held in his/her honor. So, tonight, all students will have no homework, and a feast/ball." Mumbles were heard about what to wear etc. "Knowing that all students want to look their best, all classes for today are canceled, and everyone is allowed at Hogsmeade. All teachers please stay around Hogsmeade for the entire time, shop but keep eyes on the kids to make sure there is no horsing around. The dress code is semi-formal. No Jeans, No sneakers, No School Robes." Finishing he clapped his hands, the food arrived, and Harry took his seat at the table next to Gonagall and Dumbledore.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and winked.

After breakfast, Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione said "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I found out last night when I left, and when I came back you guys were too busy with homework and plus I couldn't tell you anyway because I was sworn to secrecy."

"Then why did you torture us?" Said Ron and Hermione?

"Because you guys ignored me!"

"Oh"

"Well, you guys want to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, sure" Ron and Harry said

With that they went off to hang in Three Broomsticks for a while and look around for things to wear. Hermione settled on a spaghetti strapped red dress that came down to the middle of her upper part of her leg (thigh?) and showed some of her cleavage, but not a lot. Harry got a pair of black slacks, and a Green sweater to complement his eyes. Ron got a similar set but a blue sweater instead of green and grey slacks.

That night Harry, Hermione and Ron went to dinner. Harry sat up at the head table with the teachers, considering this feast was for him. A toast went out to him for a good year, and the good came. After a round of food and then desert, the students were able to go and get changed and the teachers (except Harry) could go and re-decorate the Great Hall.

When they returned, the ceiling was re-charmed so it was a starry night, the lights were off except in the center, where it was a dance floor. The sides were filled with small little tables.

Harry and Hermione set off to dance. After that, a lot of girls came to dance with him. He dance a little bit with everyone, but the final slow song and the final song of the night he saved for Hermione.

The dance ended at 11, since it was a Friday and there was no school the next day. Everyone was tired from being bored or from dancing they all went to bed.

The next day Harry prepared for all of his classes, what he was going to do etc.

Since it was raining outside, Harry did his entire plan book for the entire year. Harry went to Dumbledore to make sure that everything he was going to teach was okay. Once Dumbledore approved everything he was set.

(A/N: I don't feel like writing about every day how Harry went to class, taught, next class, break etc. so I'll do like maybe 1-2 a month, because I have a big thing for the end of the year. So you'll thank me later)

Sunday, Harry hung out with Hermione. Harry helped Hermione with a question about her homework, shocking. Once Hermione was done with her homework the hung out, made out but didn't go all the way.

Enjoy. Review please!

**NOTE:** I wrote this story a long time ago that's why its got up so fast but now I don't know where to go. Review and leave messages on what could go on from here.

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 14

--Chapter 14--

Harry woke up at five the next morning took a shower, shaved, got dressed and then sat on his bed and read one of the books that Dumbledore had given him about wandless magic. He figured that maybe today as a shock he could surprise everyone by using some.

Harry had been so absorbed in his book that he didn't even realize that Hermione had entered and sat on his bed watching him. Finally Hermione tapped him on the foot and he jumped.

"God Hermione, you scared me!"

"Awww, I'm sorry" she said in a fake apologetic voice. She crawled up and kissed Harry on the lips very passionately. Nothing wanted to break them apart

Harry broke the kiss and said "I really have to get going"

Hermione looked at him very sadly but agreed that it was best that they both got going.

Harry gathered his things and put them on his bed so he could come in quickly after breakfast get them and go.

They headed down to the Great Hall where Hermione took the seat next to Ron and Harry sat up with the teachers.

Since it was Harry's official first day he didn't know when to leave so when all of the other teachers left so did he.

He quickly ran to his room and got his things and went to his classroom.

Upon entering, he noticed that the room was unusually dark, so since it was getting towards Halloween, Harry decided to decorate the room, he decided that this would be a good time to practice his wandless magic, maybe show off a little when they came in two minutes later.

Harry was busy decorating the classroom with pumpkins, floating Jack-O-Lanterns, floating candles, cauldrons full of candy that he had not heard all of the "ooo's" and "aaah" 's. When the bell rang he turned around to a classroom full of seventh years. This was going to be awkward.

**A/N:** sorry it was soo short but it was a good place to stop...Chapter 15 is written when this gets at least a few reviews then I will put up the next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

--Chapter 15--

Harry stared at them, and they stared back.

Harry had made a lesson plan but based on these stares they were not going to get anything done.

No sooner the room was buzzing about how he was doing that.

Harry did not want to stop them so he simply waited until they finally stopped which took about ten minutes.

"Okay then, as you all know I'm Mr. Potter, call me Harry unless another teacher is present then call me Mr. Potter." They started to giggle. "Since everyone in here is probably wondering..." the class knew what he was going to say.

"Why am I the new DADA teacher?" the class sighed, they wanted to know how he decorated the classroom without a wand

"I'm only joking, how did I decorate the room without a wand. Simple, wandless magic."

The class got all excited, mostly because when a teacher does this it means that they are going to teach it, so they all wanted to learn it.

This time Harry silenced the class by putting up his hand "However, you will not be learning it" Depressing "Awww's" were heard. A hand shot up

"Why not?" One of the males of the class asked.

"Why Not, he asked. Wandless magic cannot be taught, it's a gift, a gift that few witches and wizards have. I am one of them that can do it, Dumbledore is another"

Another hand shot up, this time a girl "How come your teaching us, especially since your younger than us? Shouldn't we be smarter than you?"

Harry had anticipated this question "Technically, it's the reverse, I am smarter than you..."

He was cut off by the girl again "Prove it"

The class oooed

"Okay, come down here" Harry said "What's your name?"

"Sally" she said

"Okay Sally here is what were going to do. It is going to be a quiz game. Your going to start, ask me any question, not personal, such as potions, charms, defenses, something along those lines. Your going to ask me a question if I answer correctly I ask you one also and it continues until one of us gets it wrong , you have a maximum of twenty seconds to start the answer, not twenty to complete the questions, if you do not start to answer within twenty seconds then you lose. Any questions?"

"Nope lets start" Sally said getting her game face on, Sally had no intention of asking easy questions, she was the brainiac of the seventh years. "What is the ingredients for a love potion?"

Harry answered correctly "What is the spell for paralyzing someone?"

Sally answered correctly. This went on until it was Harry's turn twenty minutes later when he asked the question Dumbledore had asked him in order to become a teacher "What are the ingredients for a killing potion?"

Sally stood there stumped...there was a killing potion? She didn't know what they were!

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Time is up" Harry said gloating

Sally slowly walked off to her seat and sat down, she was convinced there was no killing potion.

The bell rang and Harry had quickly said "Sally, can I see you a moment?"

Sally slumped down the stairs to where Harry was standing and then looked at the floor

"There is no such thing as a killing potion." Sally said

"Yes there is" Harry said turning to get a book, he picked one up and showed her the page:

_The Avanda Kavera Potion_

It then went on to list all of the ingredients.

Sally was wrong, for the first time in seven years, she was wrong! She turned and left the classroom before Harry could say anything.

Once out of ear shot of Harry she thought to herself _"I'm going to get back at him, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day I will get him_"

Harry was not upset that he had insulted a student but that is how they learn sometimes. Harry realized that he had not completed decorating and continued as the fifth year gryffindors and ravenclaws filed into the classroom. Same thing as before, whispers of "_how is he doing that" _were heard.

When the bell rang he turned around and saw shocked faces again.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Potter, but call me Harry, unless another Professor is in here then call me Mr. Potter" again there were snickers

"So you guys are the second class of my day, first period I had a quiz tournament with one of the seventh years."

"Who won?" said Neville

"Who do you think...wait lets poll on who you think won. Who thinks that the seventh year won?"

A couple of hands went up

"Who thinks I won?"

The rest of the hands went up

"You guys are right, I won. It was fair, She asked me a question about Charms, DADA, potions, Spells, anything magical not personal and if I answered correctly then I would ask her a question. And I asked her a question but did not know it and then the class ended."

'_Wow that sounds like fun' 'I wish I was there'_ were heard until they finally settled down.

"So, I'm willing to do this in here too...any challengers?"

No one raised their hand

"Okay then, I guess then turn your books to page..." Harry started to say going to get his book

"I'll go against you" said one of the Gryffindors

Since Harry's back was turned he did not see who said it "Who wants to verse me?"

"Me" Said Ron.

I thought this was the perfect spot to end at. Will Harry let Ron win, Will Harry make it hard and make Ron feel bad? We'll find out...leave reviews please

Sweetie813


	17. Chapter 16

----Chapter 16----

'_Oh crap, what am I going to do?' _ Harry thought once he recognized the voice. Harry quickly gathered up his thoughts, and came up with a plan

"Okay Ron, come down here"

Slowly Ron came down to where Harry was standing and stared him down.

"You know the rules?"

"Yup" said Ron

"Nothing Personal, remember that, you can start"

"What are the ingredients for making a Polyjuice potion?"

_Duh Ron of course I know this...we made it with Hermione First Year! _Harry rattled off all of the ingredients.

"What is the spell to freeze someone?"

Ron answered correctly.

The battle went on for over twenty minutes.

Finally it was Harry's turn again. _This is my last chance, I can let my friend win or I can win. _

"What are the proper ingredients in making a potion, to make someone have gas..."

Ron rattled something off

"Wait," Harry said to a very confused Ron, "That was the answer to make someone have one loud one, what is it to make them have sixteen consecutive loud and large ones?"

Ron was completely confused he had no clue what to do?

"5...4...3...2...1..., Your time is up?"

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants, what the fck is it?" A/N: don't complain about the language its rated M for _mature_

"Ron!" Harry screamed, "For foul language in the classroom I hate to say it but ten points from Gryffindor, and for insulting a teacher detention tonight!"

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron said storming off, grabbing is books before exiting.

"Class Dismissed!"

Harry had the next period off so he had time to think about what is best friend has just said to him. Not only was it his friend but he was his _teacher!_ A BLOODY TEACHER! How dare he insult me like that in front of my peers no less!

Harry realized that it was time for lunch and went to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Harry sat up with the teachers but not without getting many glares from Ron.

McGonagall went up to Harry and said, "How was your first day as DADA teacher?"

"Horrible, I didn't get to do anything because one seventh year Sally, decided that she was better than me and we had a little 'competition' over different spells and potions, I won, but then the Sixth years decided that they wanted to do the same and Ron went up against me and he got pissed when I beat him, and excuse the language but he said 'Well then Mr. Smarty Pants what the fck is it?' so I had no choice but to deduct ten points for cursing and detention for insulting a teacher. Did I do the right thing"

"Well based on your day I would understand why you said it was horrible, and yes you did do the right thing, even if it is your house. Any plans about what to do with him at detention tonight?"

"Not a clue"

"Well Peeves made a mess in the library, why not have him clean it with out magic?"

"Not bad but I have something else up my sleeve that I was thinking of doing." Harry whispered something in McGonagall's ear and she nodded and approved.

"Good idea, he is sure to enjoy that"

----------------------------

I know its not that long but I think it satisfied something...I wrote it quick so something's might not make sense or are spelt wrong...I have an idea for what he is going to do but I might change it...

Leave Reviews please!

Sweetie813


	18. Chapter 17

---Chapter 17---

Harry sat in his classroom and waited, even though he never set an official time because he stormed out like that, Harry owled Ron and told him at 6:00 he was to report to his office.

It was 5:59 when the doors to his classroom opened and Ron walked in, pissed off.

They both sat there staring at each other until Harry finally said, "Okay, well I know your pissed off..."

"What do you think I am? HAPPY? I'm your bloody friend, at least I thought I was..."

"And I'm a teacher, do you think it would have been good if you won? Me the educator and you the student? I'm supposed to be teaching you and you win? Of course I had to give you something hard, and I knew you would take it hard but I NEVER expected you to curse at me!"

Ron sat there, realizing that Harry had a point, and a very good one...

"Sorry Harry, I guess I'm just a sore loser..."

"Its okay to be one Ron, but just if you ever want to do that again, leave the room or talk to me after class or something..."

"Deal," Ron said hoping to get off the hook...

"As for your detention," Harry said while Ron sighed, "I will give you a choice, One: Clean the library, Peeves made a mess in there, and you can use magic, or Two: Have a rematch with me, no peer pressure, right here, right now." Harry said

Ron sat there wondering, '_Should I do the rematch? Humiliate myself again? But there is no other students...'_

After wondering for a little while Ron said "I'll take the Challenge"

"All right, different rules this time: Again thirty seconds however, instead of us asking each other questions, Dumbledore has agreed that if you accept he will ask the questions, same level of difficulty for both of us." Harry said. "You still want to take the Challenge?"

"Yup" Ron said without hesitation.

"Okay, well Dumbledore will be here shortly to ask the questions.

Five minutes later Dumbledore walks through the door, with a handful of note cards full of questions. "Sorry I am late, I didn't want to repeat so I wrote them down, which took quite some time..." Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "Now you both know the rules correct?"

Both nodded

"Alright then, Lets Begin" Dumbledore said

----------------

Alright you got through part of the detention, sorry its so short, but again who will win?

I'm not going to be mean, I'll write the next chapter but after about 3-4 reviews I'll post it...if you leave nice ones or helpful ones I might put it up sooner...

Well Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

Sweetie813


	19. Chapter 18

---Chapter 18---

"Harry, you will go first" Said Dumbledore

"Harry, name all of the ingredients of a pain relieving potion"

Harry name all of the ingredients correctly.

"Correct, Ron, What is the spell for knocking a person out?"

Ron correctly answered

An hour passed and all of the questions were finished.

"Well, it seems we have a tie. And knowing that neither of you want to settle it that way we will do a tie breaker." Dumbledore said. He summoned up two red buzzers. "I will make up an extremely hard question and the first one to buzz will get the opportunity to answer, if they answer correctly the game is over. If the answer in incorrect the other will have the opportunity to answer. If no one answers the question correctly then I will ask another question. It will continue like that until we have a winner. Understood?"

Both Nodded

" Here is the question: There is one potion that can cure anything from colds, cuts, broken bones, bones missing etc. it is called _Ingorgio Antica_ made up, to win, name all of the ingredients in the potion."

Both pondered for about five minutes until Dumbledore broke the silence "Anyone?"

Harry buzzed in and guessed five different ingredients, "Robin eggs, free will stones, worms, cherry, and pumpernickel" I had no clue what to make the ingredients

Ron chuckled, _'Those are the most ridiculous ingredients I have ever heard'_

"Well Mr. Potter" Dumbledore paused. Ron took this opportunity to glance over at Harry in a face saying you got it wrong, "It seems that you have gotten the question correctly."

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry shouted together

"Why yes, Robins eggs, free will stones, worms, cherry and pumpernickel are the five ingredients in an _ingorgio Antica_. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have won. And before the screaming match continues I am going to take this opportunity to say a very good game and leave. Good night." And with that Dumbledore left with a quick pace.

"Wow, how did you know those ingredients" Ron asked Harry

"I don't know they were just in the back of my mind and I took a shot, no offence but I didn't think that you would get it. So if anything it would have gone to another question?" Harry said

"Yeah your right, I'm sorry I got upset when I lost, I guess I am just a sore loser."

"It's alright Ron, I hate to lose too." Harry said

"Okay, is my detention over now?" Ron said asking hopefully

"Yes, you apologized and that is all that I wanted, so you detention is over, tomorrow we start fresh and new." Harry said leaving with Ron, locking the door behind them

Ron went to the Common Room while Harry went to his room. To his surprise, the lights were out, candles floated high above, and a beautiful girl lay in his bed.

"Hello Harry" said Hermione

"Hermione what did you..." Harry was unable to complete his sentence because Hermione stood up and was now giving him a wonderful, loving, passionate kiss, with a mix of desperation.

"Harry... I have been waiting too long for this" she said between breaths

"Make love to me..." she finally got out

WARNING EXPLICT SCENE

Harry slowly forced Hermione onto his bed and deepened the kiss. Harry lowered his hands and engulfed Hermione's breast in his hand, while doing this he started sucking at her neck and biting gently, this caused Hermione to moan. Harry then lowered it to her hip to slowly bring up her night dress

Hermione moaned again as her dress was slowly lifted up and he started to play at her nipple. Hermione had been prepared for this and had not worn a bra or panties.

Harry's mouth slowly moved down to her now exposed area and started to play, nip, and gently suck. Hermione was having a hard time keeping still, moaning and squealing in delight.

Once Hermione had reached her climax, it was her turn to pleasure Harry. She first removed his shirt and slowly slid off his pants. Hermione planted a wanting kiss on Harry and then slowly moved down his well toned abs. She got to his boxers and removed them with her teeth.

From all the excitement Harry was already as hard as a rock. Hermione pleasured him but sucking his shaft. Harry moaned in pleasure as she increased in speed until he climaxed in her mouth, which she lapped up.

Harry flipped Hermione onto her back and started sucking at her neck again asking "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

Harry slowly slid his shaft into Hermione where she immediately tensed up and Harry stopped half way though. Hermione had hot streams of tears coming down her face. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked

"No, its just the initial pain, I'm fine, keep going please."

Harry slowly continued until he finally heard Hermione moan in pleasure, only then did he pick up speed. Hermione was close, Harry could feel it, a few more times and then

"HARRY" she screamed and she climaxed.

No sooner did she climax, Harry did too only he did not scream.

EXPLICT SCENE OVER

for those of you who did not read they had sex

Harry collapsed on the bed next to Hermione.

"That was amazing" Hermione said

"I love you Hermione" said Harry

"I love you too Harry" Hermione said

"Hermione, I should let you know this now, I don't think I will ever stop loving you, I will love you until the day I die."

"Harry...I love you too"

"Hermione, you do not understand, I will _never _stop loving you, I will love you Always and forever..." Harry rolled over onto his stomach and moved to the bottom of the bed where he reached under the mattress and grabbed something.

"Harry..." Hermione said

"Hermione..." Harry said, he opened a little black box, "Will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a beautiful White Gold band with one medium sized diamond in the center with two on the outside of it, almost as a guard. In the dim light, it shone like the morning sun.

"Harry...I don't know what to say..."

"Answer the questions...there's something to say..."

"I..."

OoO

Cliff hanger. Leave comments or else I'm not posting for another week...or two...or three

So see that little button down there that says "go" click it and say "great job keep going" or "it sucks stop writing" but I prefer the first one...so GO!

Until next chapter

Sweetie813


	20. Chapter 19

Wow you guys commented so fast!

**To those who left me comments:**

PGHammer: Here it is, ENJOY!

The Gryffindor Drummer: thanks and here is more, ENJOY!

Kizkool: I don't think you will die, and thanks for saying that you need the story. ENJOY!

So I kept my promise...here is the next chapter Enjoy! But remember...afterward please review

---Chapter 19---

**Hermione's Thoughts **

"Hermione," Harry said, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione looked inside the box and saw a beautiful White Gold band with one medium sized diamond in the center and two on the outside of it, almost as if it was guarding the medium sized on in the center. The way the dim light shone on it, it looked like the morning sun...

Hermione didn't know what to say, she loved Harry and they had been dating since the Summer but wasn't it rushing things? But saying no would be cruel

"I don't know what to say..." She said

"Answer the question, that's something to say" Harry said with anticipation in his voice.

She paused...Do I break his heart, or do I accept?

**END Hermione's Thoughts**

**Harry's Thoughts**

Harry collapsed on the bed next to Hermione.

"That was amazing" Hermione said

"I love you Hermione" said Harry '_I love you more than you know, I think it's time_'

"I love you too Harry" Hermione said

"Hermione, I should let you know this now, I don't think I will ever stop loving you, I will love you until the day I die." _'Well, here it goes, It's now or never'_

"Harry...I love you too"

"Hermione, you do not understand, I will _never _stop loving you, I will love you Always and forever..." Harry rolled over onto his stomach and moved to the bottom of the bed where he reached under the mattress and grabbed something. _'I hope she likes this'_

"Harry..." Hermione said

"Hermione..." Harry said, he opened a little black box, "Will you marry me?" _'Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes...'_

Inside the box was a beautiful White Gold band with one medium sized diamond in the center with two on the outside of it, almost as a guard. In the dim light, it shone like the morning sun.

"Harry...I don't know what to say..."

"Answer the questions...there's something to say..." _'Come on if you say no I'm going to scream and probably die on the spot, don't torture me more than is needed_

"I..."

**END Harry's Thoughts**

"Harry..." Hermione said in an unsure way that made Harry's face drop

"YES! YES I will marry you!" Harry's face glowed like the ring took it out of the box and placed it on Hermione's finger, It was a perfect fit.

Harry placed a soft but loving kiss on her lips that was also full of desire.

"Why, did you have to torture me so?" Harry asked after they broke apart

"Because, honestly Harry, I did not know what to say, I knew I was going to say yes when I saw the box but when I saw the ring all of my thoughts were erased. When ever did you get this?"

"Remember when we went shopping for our dress clothes for my party, while you were shopping I stopped in the store and bought this."

"Harry..." she said placing yet another kiss on him.

They both then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms, the ring on the outside of the bed shining brightly.

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up to something warm next to her. She rolled over and realized that it was Harry. It was Saturday If it wasn't then too bad it is now and she had decided to sleep in.

It was now 9:30 and she got out of bed and took a shower, then flicked her wand and was dressed in her muggle clothes. Tight low rise jeans, and a red t-shirt that fit her curves perfectly, her makeup was done with gold eye shadow, a touch of mascara, and her hair was down and curled perfectly at the ends. She didn't like to brag, but she looked hot.

She walked out of the bathroom and Harry groggily said good morning without his glasses on, and jumped in the shower.

Hermione sat at his little library and opened a book and started to read.

Once Harry was out of the shower, he decided to put in his contacts today, he had purchased them the same day as Hermione's ring and had decided to give them a shot. Once in which took a while he put on a pair of blue bleached jeans that fit perfectly around his waist and was a little bit baggy, a black snug t-shirt that showed his abs and his hair was a little bit of a mess but he looked hot like that.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and Hermione put down her book and came over and gave him a kiss good morning. Once they both backed away they both saw how hot the other one looked.

"I'm very hungry, ready to go downstairs to breakfast?" Harry asked

"I thought you would never ask" Hermione said. It was almost 10:30, it took each of them a half an hour to get ready.

Once in the Great Hall they saw Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table taking to Dean and Seamus. He looked up at the Head Table and saw Hermione and Harry looking extremely nice and both glowing.

Ron continued to talk while Harry and Hermione sat down and started to eat. Professor McGonagall walked in late also and saw Harry and Hermione talking but couldn't help but see them both glowing. She looked down and saw the ring on Hermione's finger, that was no ordinary ring, it finally hit her _'Harry must have proposed'_

Listening to their conversation as she sat down next to them she heard:

"So when then?" Hermione asked Harry

"I say in June once school lets out." Harry said

McGonagall couldn't help but keep her nose out of things. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say 'Congratulations' to the two of you."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked

"Well first of all, your both glowing, the ring on your finger is no ordinary ring and then trying to set a date, I kind of pieced everything together." McGonagall said with a smile

"Well you speculations are correct and thank you" Harry said

"Well, if you can excuse us, we have to fill in a certain friend of ours." Hermione said looking at Ron from the corner of her eye

"Of course, and good luck with that temper of his." McGonagall said

"Thanks" Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading the way out, not before giving Ron the signal to follow. So Ron got up and left the Great Hall as well.

"Hey guys." Ron said when they finally met up

"Hey" Harry and Hermione said in unison

"Listen, we want to tell you something but can we go to Harry's room first?" Hermione said

"Sure, lets go" Ron said

The three headed off to Harry's room, Hermione hid her hands behind her back so she would not spoil the surprise.

Once through all of the safety locks, Ron sat in one of the chairs in the library and Harry and Hermione sat on the bed facing him.

"You want to tell him?" Hermione asked Harry

"Sure." Harry answered before looking at Ron, "Well we have a surprise for you."

"What did you get me?" Ron asked

The couple chuckled. "We didn't get you anything Ron, but we want to tell you something." Harry said

"Go ahead, don't keep me waiting" Ron said impatiently

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Ron and said in unison, "We are engaged"

Ron's jaw dropped

**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews...I find that if I leave cliff hangers that you guys review so I will update so yet another cliff hanger...see I got like three comments that said good stuff so I replied by updated within 24 hours**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, I have a sinus headache but I still updated for you so leave me comments please by just pushing the "Go" button below**

**Thanks**

**Until next chapter**

**Sweetie813**


	21. Ron’s Reaction, Love me always Chap 20

Thanks for the reviews from:

Luigi III: what big words?

StryderHiryu: CATCH UP! Lol

PGHammer: No McGonagall is not surprised she knew it was bound to happen, you shall see about Ron

peachie1st: How's updating within 24 hours soon enough? Lol

kizkool: I hate suspense too, but until you guys prove to me that you can review me without suspense, it will continue to happen

The Gryffindor Drummer: I'm glad you enjoyed it, here is more.

Volratho: I got like four reviews overnight so I had to update I feel bad, so now I got like 7 so I re-updated as fast as I could. You shall see about Ron.

**My Apologies:**

Go out to peachie1st, she reviewed for me on chapter 18 and I did not put it up and last chapter so here is my answer: hope 19 was good for you and I sincerely apologize for not putting you up.

Okay guys that's it: **Here's Chapter 20!**

**Ron's Reaction, Love me always (wow I actually titled it!)**

--Chapter 20--

"What?" Ron said

"Were getting _married_" Hermione said

"I don't know what to say." Ron said "I'm speechless!"

"In a good way or a bad way?" Harry said, however Ron's face told him he did not understand. "Are you happy or sad about this?"

"I'm glad you found someone guys!" Ron said "I knew that this day would come but not this soon, what's today's date November 3rd? And you started going out in July? Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Not to us," Harry said

"What Harry means is, he proposed at a time he felt was right, however we are not going to get married until June or so, possibly even later." Hermione said

"Okay, as long as you guys are not going off today to get married that's fine, I'm so happy for you guys!" Ron said

'_Thank god' _Harry and Hermione both thought

**Later that Night**

Apparently Ron told Ginny who told Dean, who told the Parvarti twins who basically told the whole school that they were getting married. Now the whole school was buzzing about the news. When Harry and Hermione later walked out of Harry's room as they passed by the other students were like:

"Those are them"

"I wonder what they were doing"

"I'm better than her"

"Wonder when the wedding is"

"Can you see her ring? It looks like it's about to fall off it's so big" _With this one Hermione smiled and showed her ring off even more_

"Why did he choose her?"

Harry and Hermione ignored them and continued walking down the hallway hand in hand.

It was an hour before dinner so they decided to go and sit at the lake and talk about a wedding date, away from everyone else.

"I say we do it in June as soon as school gets out, Like June 12th." Harry said

"I say we do it the last week in August" Hermione said "Like August 23rd."

"That's too late and it will be too hot. Lets compromise. June 23rd?" Harry said

"Sounds perfect. But its only 7 months until the wedding, so we better get started right away." Hermione said sternly

"Sounds perfect" Harry said and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which wound up going into a make out session.

Once they finally broke apart, they realized that they were supposed to be in the Great Hall 10 minutes ago.

They got up and walked to the Great Hall. No sooner had they stepped in, it was pitch black. "Did we miss something?" Said Hermione a little loud.

"SURPRISE!" came a loud yell. The lights came on, balloons everywhere, a huge sign hung above the door that said "CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND HERMIONE"

"I guess everyone now knows huh?" said Harry leading Hermione over to the very large cake that said "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!" Harry and Hermione stepped up and cut the cake, similar to cutting a wedding cake, only they saved the feedings for the actual wedding.

Harry and Hermione sat down and Dumbledore stood up. "Professor Potter, Professor Granger, on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we say Congratulations. And on behalf of your engagement, we offer you this big feast." Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and a huge feast appeared. Turkey, Ham, Roast Beef, Prime Rib, Stuffing, Gravy, Stuffed Mushrooms, Salad, and much much more.

The couple had just started to eat when everyone in the Great Hall started to 'tink' (take their fork, knife, spoon etc. and tap the glass) their glasses meaning they wanted them to kiss.

Harry stood up "Save it for the wedding" and sat down

Everyone replied by continuing to 'tink' their glasses.

"Lets just do it so they shut up, I'm hungry." Hermione said softly.

Harry leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Awww" the school replied and dinner continued.

Everyone resumed to eating except the Slytherins, who seemed to enjoy 'tink'ing their glasses. Harry and Hermione just ignored them. Once the feast of dinner had ended, Dumbledore clapped, the food was gone and desert was served. It was enchanted that every piece said "Future Mr. & Mrs. Potter" .

Desert ended twenty minutes later. And everyone was stuffed to the max. And slowly everyone started to leave.

Harry and Hermione got up and left and went to Harry's room, where it was decorated similar to the night Harry proposed but yet differently.

Twenty white candles floated above in a saucer (the bottom plate) that was clear and had one red rose one it. A magically enchanted butterfly flew around eight random candles. Hermione looked up in astonishment

The eight candles with the butterflies came down and the butterflies flew around her head. After each butterfly going around three times, each one dropped a little bit of powder in front of her making a square. Then each butterfly went through the powder forming words. But before Hermione could make out the words because they were blurry. The butterflies started a circle around her feet so fast that it was lifting her off the ground.

Suddenly more butterflies floated in and dropped gold powder on top of the words that made them glow and visible

"Forever I Shall See you. Your fiancé. Harry"

Hermione was now crying. The scene was so beautiful she had tears flowing from her eyes, but surprisingly she was not sobbing.

Slowly the butterflies let her down. Harry had been controlling the entire thing using wandless magic. Hermione came over and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips. Then the music started to play

_Take these roses off of me  
Let me live, let me be  
For a little while  
Let my eyes,  
See everything and nothing in their time  
I do not mind  
_

This was Hermione's favorite muggle song. Harry had grabbed her by the waist and the hand and started dancing.

_Who've guess I'd learn  
To let the walls around me burn  
Light up the hillside  
My words, I ate them for so long and nothing changed  
It was just the same _

And I don't know if you see me here  
But I can tell you your face is clear  
But I will see you...

The butterflies spun around and were changed into fairies, or left. Three fairies were left and floated around them .

_Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever  
_

Hermione let her head rest on Harry's chest.

_Call me close once again  
Call me teacher, call me friend  
Just like the first time  
Call my name, it echos around me in this room  
Its all you _

I don't know if you hear me there  
But it's dark so no one cares  
But I hear you...

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger, and I don't think my heart will ever stop loving you"

_Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever  
_

"I love you Harry James Potter, and my heart will never let you leave me."

_I want you to be everything to me__  
Now I've got to learn to love you more  
I know I cannot hide this feeling inside  
But nothing is the same since your love _

Send me letters from above  
Send me strength, send me love  
Such sweet love  
Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart  
That's where you are

Hermione noticed that the words were changed so it fit the time period and looked up at Harry

_And I don't know if you feel me here  
I can tell you one thing that's clear  
But I will feel you... _

Forever  
Forever  
I will feel you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever

Take these roses off of me  
Let me live, let me be

Harry bent down and kissed Hermione as the song ended. "I knew it was your favorite song, but I tweaked it so it would fit better." She kissed him again "I Love you."

"I love you too" Hermione said

**Well no cliff hanger this time. The song was Forever by Vertical Horizon. I don't know if you have ever heard it but here it is. I fixed it a little bit like I said so it would fit better with the time. Hope you guys enjoyed it**

**I took the idea from another author 'neiva' who wrote "Always and Forever" so thanks for the idea. **

**I received 7 reviews and I updated this fast. So see the little button below that says "GO" push it and leave a review please**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Well until next chapter **

**Sweetie813**


	22. An Unexpected Visitor Chap 21

**You know what I just realized? I don't think I ever made Hermione a teacher or did I? IDK I'm so confused! Well Hermione is now a teacher its not an important part but lets just make her one anyway. This might clear some things up.**

**Reviewers:**

Volratho: It wasn't the same song as "Always and Forever" but I believe that it was of the same group. Well this will be 3 chapters in under 72 hours. Enjoy!

Luigi III: I apologize, I did use a big word but I am considered a "smart person" so I didn't think it was that big of a word. Smaller words or explanations in the future. Enjoy this chapter

piemaniac: thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. No more cliff hangers from now on, unless I really want to, you guys (usually) comment no matter what.

Lord Firefox: Thank you. Your one of the main reasons I have this up here so fast.

kizkool: Thank you also. Your also one on of the main reasons I have this up here so fast. I thought congratulating them was good also. Enjoy this chapter

OCFan2006: Thank you. I updated 12/7/2005. If you guys leave reviews that are really good, I usually update within 24 hours as long as I don't have homework. I'm glad you enjoyed the dancing, more to come in the future (wink wink)

**Okay guys. I wrote this last night after the last chapter. I was on a field trip today and I started thinking about songs to do for the wedding. (so this is your hint that they are not going to break up) And I came of with a few good ideas. And I really want to get them down on paper. The next chapter is almost done. I'm thinking about moving faster to the wedding, by going one-two months per chapter so please let me know if your against this. Thanks and ENJOY! Remember, REVIEW!**

An Unexpected Visitor

--Chapter 21--

Harry and Hermione went to bed together that night. Both woke up at 11 the next morning since they didn't go to bed until three am (for obvious reasons hehe I didn't feel like writing that scene so use your imagination sorry)

"Good Morning love" Said Harry giving Hermione a soft kiss.

"Mmmm, Good Morning" Hermione Rolled over and saw the time. "Harry its 11 am! were supposed to meet Ron in 30 minutes!"

"Well, lets save time and take a shower together" Harry said.

Both got out of bed and jumped into the shower. They washed each others backs and hair, Harry enjoyed this a little too much.

When they got out it was 11:20. Hedwig was sitting on the bed holding the Daily Prophet.

Harry picked up the paper and there was a picture of Harry and Hermione

_**Mr. and Mrs. Potter?**_

_Has Young Mr. Harry Potter done it what we think he has? We have reason to believe that Harry potter is engaged to Ms. Hermione Granger (soon to be Potter) Harry Potter supposedly popped the question November 2 and Hermione Granger said yes!_

_If true, wedding plans and dates are still to be made as it would only be day two of their engagement. If true we wish Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the best of luck in their new life. As soon as we find out if this is true wedding dates will be announced and we will bring you up to date._

_Harry Potter if you are reading this please owl me and tell me the truth_

_Rita Skeeter_

"How did she find out, even if she is not sure?" Hermione asked

"No clue, but at least it is true, even though she's trying to hide from what she thinks is a lie, oh well, lets go find Ron" Harry said as the two left.

They found Ron writing in the Common Room. "Hey guys, what's up?" Ron asked

"Nothing" they both said, before awkward silence was placed between the three

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm very hungry, lets go to Three Broomsticks and get something huh?" (I don't know if Three Broomsticks is a place to eat, if it wasn't it is now, in one of your reviews let me know please!)

"Hermione, you know its not a Hogsmede weekend!" Ron said

"Of course I know that, but as teachers we can go any time we want and you can come too as long as you are with a teacher." Hermione explained

"Oh then in that case, yeah lets go." Harry said

"Agreed" Ron said

The three walked out of the castle and into the Three Broomsticks.

Harry had entirely forgotten about the article until they walked into Three Broomsticks and everyone got up and started to ask them if they were engaged. Harry walked up to the owner and asked for a private booth. Seeing it was Harry he took him up three flights of stairs to a small room with one table in it.

"Perfect, thank you" Harry said.

They all sat down and three menu's fell down in front of them. Each had a button next to each food that you would push if you wanted it so the waiters and waitresses did not have to go up three flights of stairs. (even though they were witches and wizards)

Harry ordered a steak with no fat well done, and French fries. Hermione got the same thing only medium rare. Ron got a Cheeseburger with tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and ketchup.

They all ate when Ron finally asked "So did you two finally pick a date?"

"Yeah June 23rd." Harry said

"Isn't that in like 7 months?" Ron asked

"Yeah but we'll be ready" Harry said smiling at Hermione

Hermione had been silent the entire meal eating her food and being quiet. No sooner had she finished eating she felt the urge to be very sick, the steak must have been really bad.

"Excuse me guys, I'll be right back" Hermione said before she apparated to the bathroom.

She ran into the stall and immediately started to throw up. Once she was finished she cleaned up and went back up to the boys.

"Hey love" Harry said

Hermione loved it when he called her that

"What do you say we take you to that fancy clothing store and let you pick out your wedding dress today?"

"Alright" Hermione said lets go

Harry paid and they dropped her off at the clothing store. While the two guys went shopping

Hermione walked in and the lady behind the desk was reading the Daily Prophet, so Hermione walking into her store, made things click a little. But she asked anyway. "Hello, can I...Hermione Granger? Are you here to pick out your wedding dress?"

"Yes." She said a little scared

"Oh just making sure. Let me just close the shop so we can make this special wedding dress for you." She quickly ran to the front of the store and switched the sign "Now lets see, you want to go with traditional white? Or something untraditional?"

"I'm not sure, I'm more of a traditional person."

"Well I have a few ideas lets try them out alright? Oh, and by the way my name is Doris"

Doris waved her wand and Hermione was dressed in a traditional White wedding gown. It was an off the shoulder dress that dropped just enough to show some cleavage. Along the torso part, little diamonds were placed scattered around that shone like the morning sun. The bottom flowed straight down and went and fell on the floor about five feet. She looked absolutely stunning

"Oh, and let me do your hair quickly so it doesn't ruin the effect" Doris said. She flicked her wand and her hair was up in a big bun at the middle of the back of her head. The entire thing was curled. Inside there was little butterflies that were enchanted so they would flutter. Along the front it was also relaxed but straight and on either side there were three little diamonds that matched the ones in the dress.

"Well you want to see yourself?" Doris asked. Hermione nodded her head. Doris turned the mirror and Hermione looked stunning.

"Don't say anything because I have one more dress for you to try. I must make sure you love your dress and don't change your mind before you come back. That was traditional and this is a little less traditional." She flicked her wand again and another dress appeared.

There was no sleeves to this dress, it hugged her chest perfectly. The top was all little white and black rose buds with a diamonds around everywhere. The bottom fluffed out a little bit and went back about five feet again, only there were two and a half in black stripes that went around alternating with white and curved a tiny bit.

"And your hair would be the same either way" Doris said and flipped the mirror again

"You had to make this hard?" Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning again.

"Well I think I will go with the traditional white dress." Hermione said

"Well that settles that." Doris wrapped it in a bag "Inside there are instructions on how to do your hair or any alterations in case you lose any weight or god forbid gain weight." Doris chuckled.

"Do you mind if I leave the dress here with you? I want to run one place else before I get my fiancé to come and pay for the dress." Hermione asked

"Not at all, on your way out would you mind flipping the sign to open then?" Doris said

"Sure, thank you again, see you in a little bit!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder and ran off

Ron and Harry had gone to the Jewelry Store to pick out their wedding bands. Harry wanted it to be a surprise for Hermione.

Ron and Harry searched and saw a few that they like but none that they loved. Finally it hit Harry "Ron, lets go to Gringots."

"Why? Don't you have the money for Hermione's dress already?"

"I do but I just thought of something. Come on!" Harry said

They walked fast to Gringots, gave the head goblin his key and someone took him up to his vault.

Inside Ron was one again amazed at how much money he had. Harry went to the back of the vault and opened a chest, grabbed a little blue bag and headed out.

"Whatcha get?" Ron asked as they started their way back

"These" Harry opened the bag and two wedding rings fell out. One was white gold with a little diamond in the center and the other was also white gold but was just a plain band.

"Harry, those are _perfect_"

"I thought so too" Harry said "I just need to tweak them a little bit but they will be perfect."

Ron and Harry just left Gringots when they ran into Hermione.

"Hermione, you didn't pay for your dress did you?" Harry asked her almost ready to kill her if she did

"No Harry, I um...finished and then went out looking for you and well I found you. The dress is still at the store. Come on!"

The trio walked to the shop where Harry paid 500,000 galeons for the dress. Hermione took the bag and started heading back to Hogwarts since it was now 3:00

"Harry, your not mad that you spent that much on my dress are you?" Hermione asked

"No, I'm sure that whatever you picked out will be beautiful on our wedding day." Harry said with a smile that said I will kiss you later.

Once back at Hogwarts, Hermione hid her dress in a spot that Harry would never find. ("I don't even know where she hid it" said author Sweetie813-hehe) but it was somewhere in her room.

Ron and Harry were in Harry's bedroom playing Wizard chess. So Hermione decided to take out her purchase from the second store.

While in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione did not feel it was the steak that caused her to be sick.

Hermione went into the bathroom and came out twenty minutes later holding a stick, she sat on the bed and started to cry.

Ron and Harry had finished their game and was waiting for Hermione to come back but when she didn't they went to her room. It was locked. Harry knocked "Hermione, it's Ron and me, can we come in?"

Hermione hid the stick in the drawer grabbed her wand fixed her face and hair. She flicked her wand at the door and it opened.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hermione asked cheerfully

"Nothing, we were waiting for you but you never came back." Harry said

"Yeah I was just having a hard time finding a spot to hide my dress. And I didn't want you walking in finding me hiding it so that's why the door was locked." Hermione said

Harry realized that something was up, there was too much information in that sentence which meant she was hiding something. "Ron, would you mind if I talked to Hermione alone?"

"Sure no problem, I have to finish up an essay anyway." Ron said "Bye Hermione"

"Bye Ron" Hermione said. "Now, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You put way too much information in the line about hiding your dress. Something is up. Tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked with a concerned face.

"You promise not to be mad?" Hermione asked

"Of course not." Harry said "I could never get mad at you." Harry said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Alright then. Here it goes." Hermione said. She reached into the drawer and pulled out the stick, held her wand up to it, mumbled something and then showed it to Harry.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Your pregnant?"

Hermione instantly started to cry. Harry hugged her and said "I'm not mad."

Hermione sniffled and picked up her head "Your not?"

"Of course not, what could be more miraculous?" Harry said

"This is one of the reasons why I love you." Hermione said giving him a kiss.

"When was it conceived?" Harry asked

"Flip it over" Hermione said

Harry flipped it over. _November 2_

"The night I proposed?" Harry said

"Yup" Hermione said. Harry leaned in and gave her another kiss

Harry went to go and deepen the kiss when Hedwig came to the window. Hermione opened it and Hedwig dropped a letter on the bed. Harry opened it

_Harry,_

_Do I bid you 'Congratulations!'? Are you and Hermione are engaged? I had no clue that you two were even going out! Are you? Rita Skeeter's article is making me afraid to ask. If it is true, here I am, and had to find out from the Daily Prophet. _

_Please owl back and let me know if this is true. I know Rita Skeeter can lie sometimes just to make a story._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Hermione had been reading over his shoulder. "Well I guess we should reply."

"Yeah, should we tell her about you being pregnant?" Harry asked

"Might as well" Hermione said

Harry grabbed parchment from Hermione's drawer and a quill and some ink and replied:

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_For once the Daily Prophet is correct, Hermione and I are engaged. We have been going out since the day we arrived at your house in July. _

_To make up for things that we forgot to tell you, here is things that Rita Skeeter does not know (yet hopefully)):_

_Hermione has her wedding dress already_

_We have our wedding rings_

"We do?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I'll show you later" Harry said returning to continue the letter

_Hermione is pregnant_

_Hope to talk to you soon Mrs. Weasley_

_Harry & Hermione_

"She is totally going to flip out when she reads this." Hermione said

"I know, that's why I didn't put anything else." Harry said. "Well, shall we also answer Rita and tell her she is correct while were at it?"

"Sure" Hermione said "But don't tell her that I'm pregnant"

"Didn't plan on it"

_Rita Skeeter,_

_Your suspicions are indeed correct. Ms. Hermione Granger is engaged to be married to me. Everything was true. You may now put it without questioning yourself._

_No date has been set._

_Harry & Hermione_

Harry tied the two letters to Hedwig and told her where to go and she immediately flew off.

"Well, I'm very tired. Shall we go to bed in my room?" Harry asked

"Sure" Hermione said before leaving her room.

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Push the "GO" button below and leave a review please.**

**Oh and to those of you who might know, anyone know how to put in a line break? If you could leave it in a review or PM me, that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks**

**Until next chapter**

**Sweetie813**


	23. Chapter 22

**Reviews:**

Luigi III: I know that was like unexpected but that's okay. There were some hints of her eating a lot but then I thought that maybe if I left the throwing up part in too long you would figure it out. So they were subtle (sneaky lol) but rather than torture you I told you.

kizkool: I replied to you but thanks again for sending my link to your friends. Again read the italics below and I will explain.

Volratho: Again, read the italics below. And thanks

lazza33: Well here it is. Thanks

OCFan2006: Wow someone caught my hints (lol) and don't worry they will be. A little rushed because it gets boring writing about what they do every day so maybe in like three paragraphs it will be a week or so.

peachie1st: Lol, I know you do and I appreciate you reviewing, even if it is the same thing.

The Gryffindor Drummer: thank you and here is the next chapter.

volcomchick: snaps? Chapter 1? CATCH UP! Lol. Review when you finally get to the end please.

_Okay, sorry I didn't update earlier, I was totally sick and I could not get to the computer, even if it is across the room. I just came on here to put this up and then I'm going back to bed. I finished the next chapter so tomorrow I will update again provided that I feel okay and I get more reviews. Over the weekend I will write more since I will have more time. The reason why I let you know about Hermione is ever since she got engaged; she has been eating a lot more than usual and is always hungry. When she just got to the restaurant, it just happened that she threw up. So I figured if I let it go on too long, you guys would figure out my secret. So I told you right away. Glad you guys enjoyed and Review at the end please. _

_Thank you. _

--Chapter 22—

Harry woke up the next morning at 5:30 and got up to take a shower. While showering he realized that the last time this happened he had Hermione in the shower with him. No sooner had he thought this, Hermione hopped into the shower with him.

Harry and Hermione got out of the shower a half an hour later.

They went down for an early breakfast. They sat down at the head table and started to eat. Luckily this meal, there was no surprises.

Ron walked in at 6:20 and saw Harry and Hermione sitting up at the head table. No one else was around so he went up there to talk. "Hey guys"

"Hey Ron" The two said

"So Harry," Ron said quietly while Hermione was eating, "What did you have to talk to Hermione about privately?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Harry said.

"Okay, well see you later." Ron said starting to walk away

"Wait, you just got here!" Hermione said

"Well everyone is coming in now so I'm going to go and eat is that alright?" Ron said

"Oh yeah, sorry" Hermione said

They both sat there eating and talking until it is time to go at 6:45. Class was at 7:15

Harry arrived at his classroom 25 minutes early. So he decided to take down all of the Halloween decorations. He put up thanksgiving turkeys. He desperately wanted it to be Christmas.

Later that night

Harry got Ron alone in his room. "Ron, Hermione is pregnant."

"What! You just love to surprise me! First your engaged and now two days later you tell me she is pregnant! What's next you told my mother about this before me!"

"Well...She sent me a letter yesterday and I answered it. And we found out yesterday."

"I cant believe it! But, then again you didn't see me so that's alright. At least you told me before Rita Skeeter!"

"Right, I told her that we were engaged but not that Hermione is pregnant!" Harry said "So you were told before a lot of people. Now, can you keep your mouth shut this time?"

"Yeah, I'll try my hardest not to tell anyone who will blab to the entire school."

"Like me?" Dumbledore said. His voice made Harry and Ron jump "Sorry, but I just needed to see Harry for a minute alone Ron."

"Sure, see you later Harry" Ron said before leaving

"Harry, I hope your not upset about that party we threw you guys." Dumbledore said.

"Of course not. It was already in the Daily Prophet so they all knew anyway. It was really nice of you, thank you." Harry said

"Well, I hear that it is time to throw yet another one. Is this true?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm not engaged to anyone else sir." Harry said defensively

"Not that one, I hear Ms. Granger is pregnant." Dumbledore said

"Oh, yeah she is, but please don't throw another party, at least not now." Harry said "Maybe in a few months"

"Oh, no trouble, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Dumbledore said

"THE RUMORS ARE STARTING! **ALREADY?**" Harry screamed.

"Relax, its only an expression, remember I know almost everything, I believe that no one else knows except for you, Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and maybe some other Weasley members. But other than that I don't think anyone knows." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief

"Well, best be off, lots of things to do you know. Good day Harry." Dumbledore said

"Good day sir."

Dumbledore had just left when Hermione came in. "So, you told Ron?" Hermione said. Harry nodded "How did it go?" She asked

"He's fine with it, he was pissed off that we told his mom before him." Harry said with a smile

"Oh shit!" Hermione said "I never told my parents I was engaged."

"That does deserve an oh shit." Harry said "Let's write them a letter right now." Harry said pulling out parchment and a quill. "Do we tell them your pregnant as well?" Harry asked

"Might as well" Hermione said sitting down to start writing

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I apologize for not writing very often, for I have been very busy with my studies. A few important things have come up and I thought that it might be nice to inform you about them. First off, you know my boyfriend right? Harry Potter? Well on November 2, Harry proposed and were getting married on June 23 of next year. _

_Second, please do not pass out, or kill me for that matter for telling you that I am about a week pregnant. The baby is due sometime in late July early August, I will know for sure in a few weeks. _

_Hope you guys are as happy as I am. And if you wish to, owl back. _

_Love,_

_Hermione & Harry (soon to be your son-in-law) _

_((AN: is it son in law?))_

"Well, me must be off to the owlery to send this off immediately." Hermione said

"No need, Hedwig is here already, she has two letters. Send it with her" Harry said petting Hedwig.

Hermione detached the two other letters and attached hers, told Hedwig who to bring it to and she was off again.

Harry opened the first letter.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Well, CONGRATULATIONS x 2! Hermione, I'm sure your dress looks beautiful on you, but be sure not to show Harry before the wedding. And a tip of advice dear, rest for a while each day, because if your feet start to hurt now, when it gets worse you will be on bed rest and won't be able to get out of bed for the wedding!_

_I'm sure the rings are gorgeous. Just promise me that you will invite the entire Weasley family to the wedding!_

_Good Luck, and see you at Christmas (you are coming home correct?)_

_Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and the entire Weasley Family_

"That was nice of her, but Harry you still never showed me the rings" Hermione said

"They are not finished yet, As soon as they are finished I will show them to you." Harry said opening the second letter

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Thank you for answering so promptly, I will post a new article by tomorrow. _

_I promise from now on I will not put anything in the newspaper before running it by you first, to get the story straight of course._

_Rita Skeeter_

"Wow that was nice of her" Harry said.

"Yeah, almost too nice" Hermione said

The next few weeks flew by. Hermione took Mrs. Weasley's advice and rested as much as she possibly could. Harry had taken the time to engrave in Hermione's ring "Forever I Shall See you". Harry gave Hermione his ring and a spell to tell her if she wanted to engrave something.

To keep it secret what each of them wrote, Harry would keep Hermione's ring, and Hermione would keep Harry's ring. But Hermione still wanted to see her's but since Harry had already engraved it, he would not allow her.

Hermione's pregnancy was starting to show. She had gone to the Hospital wing just to get checked out, she did not want t find out about the sex just yet. Madam Pomphry (poppy AN: I couldn't figure out how to spell her name so its staying like that) had given Hermione a spell that will hide her stomach whenever she wanted, however she did not recommend that she left the spell on overnight.

Thanksgiving came and went and now everyone is in the Christmas spirit!

It was a Friday after class and Harry decided that he was going to re-decorate once more into Christmas. Harry had snow enchanted to fall from the ceiling but go away after 10 feet. A Christmas wreath went in each window, (Harry had ten windows) Harry put up a Christmas tree ten feet high (he had 20 foot ceilings) strung with lights, bows, ribbons etc. He had magically wrapped about four cardboard boxes and put them under the tree, nothing was in there though. With one more thought the tree was covered in enchanted light snow. (meaning that it was fake snow)

Hermione was now about a month into her pregnancy. Harry wanted to go to Hogsmede, to get the tux for his wedding and get Hermione a Christmas present.

He walked into a tux store and was in and out of there within ten minutes. The tux cost him about 100,000 galleons 1/5 of what Hermione's dress' price.

Harry had in his mind what he wanted to get Hermione, and he walked into the jewelry store. (you'll find out later)

Hermione needed to decide what to get Harry for Christmas, it was less than a month away and she had no ideas, books- nah too obvious. Then she thought of something

She got up, and walked to Hogsmede where she went into the Weasley shop. They had told her about a new product about a month ago but never stopped in.

"Hey guys!" she said as she walked into the empty store on a Friday

"George, it's Hermione!" Fed said. "Congratulations" Fred said giving her a huge hug

"Careful, careful" she said being crushed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be that hard" Fred said

"No it's not that, I'll wait for George before I tell you guys"

George came out at the sound of his name. "Sorry I was bringing out the new product." He said placing it on the counter. "Congratulations! Long time no see" George said giving her a light hug, for he had heard her complaining a few minutes ago.

"So," Fred said

"Tell us," George said

"The news" Fred said finally finishing.

"Well, not a lot of people know but I'm pregnant." Hermione said

"Well that explains a lot" Said the twins "Congratulations again"

"Well our new product is pretty cool." George said

(AN: please note I'm taking this from another story , its not exactly the same but it's similar, if I use it, it means I liked it so much I'm using it for myself ; ) ))

"We call it the connections worm" Fred said

"You simply place it in your ear," George said

"And it wiggles through and attaches to your brain" said Fred

"It doesn't hurt. But each worm comes in pairs of" said George

"And what it allows you to do, is talk to the other person who has the worm" said Fred

"Without using words" they said together

"You simply think what you want to tell the person" said George

"And BAM! They can hear what you are saying" said Fred

"Wow! That's really cool. Would you mind if I buy one, I want to get them for Harry and me for Christmas."

"Well, if its for Harry, you don't have to pay." Said George

"He did give us the start up cash" said Fred

"Now, the only thing you have to do, is put them in at the same time." Said George

"So if you want them for Christmas, don't put yours in until after Harry gets his gift." Said Fred

"Okay, anything else?" Hermione asked

"No, we think that's it" said the twins together

"Okay, thanks guys, see you around." Hermione said

"Bye!" they said

**Well I think this is a good spot to stop, No cliff hanger except for Harry's gift. I want to skip the next few weeks and go straight to Christmas. I have a few things brewing. So I don't want Thanksgiving and Christmas in the same chapter so that will be next chapter. I finished it, it is Christmas. And I really like it. Some of you might not because it is something similar to something I have already done, but oh well. That will be updated tomorrow. As for now I am going to sleep. And writing more over the weekend and update probably Monday or Tuesday depending on how I feel/how busy I am. (I have by bro's b-day on Monday and Tuesday I have a band trip.)**

**No one told me how to insert a line break. If you know how please tell me, thanks.**

**Push the "Go" button below and leave a review please!**

**Thanks**

**Until next chapter**

**Sweetie813**


	24. All I want for Christmas is you Chap 23

I'm quite upset. I didn't get as many reviews as last chapter. You can leave a negative review if you want. I was also sick this weekend and I am still sick but I wrote the next chapter, most of you will hate me but by the end love me again. But enough said.

lazza33-thanks, laugh out loud, sorry for the wait

The Gryffindor Drummer- thanks for the review and thanks for waiting.

kizkool- you will find out in this chapter. Enjoy, and thanks for the review

peachie1st- here you go. Sorry for the wait, but thanks for the review

Volratho- Thanks, its okay I thought the same thing but like I said I didn't want to leave too much hints. Hopefully this reaches my other standards

In the Christmas Spirit

--Chapter 23--

The next few weeks passed by really quickly. Pretty soon it was the eve of Christmas Eve (December 23) and it was the Holiday Feast. Luckily the school had not found out about Hermione being pregnant.

After the huge feast, all students (and Harry and Hermione) went up to their rooms and gathered their things and headed for the train ride home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got in the same compartment together.

Eventually all of them fell asleep because of the late hour. It was midnight before they finally got to the Weasley's house and they collapsed on their respective beds. (Harry and Hermione got that special room together from like chapter three)

Every child woke up around noon time to the smell of food cooking. Hermione jumped in the shower and Harry decided to decorate the room. He did it similar to his classroom. He put a wreath on both sides of the door, enchanted snow falling, and a 7 foot tree in the corner. Since this only took about three minutes, Harry jumped in the shower with Hermione.

Harry was dressed in his 'H' sweater and jeans, Mrs. Weasley had gotten better at making them his was green with a red H, mostly to accent his eyes. Hermione also had her 'H' sweater on only it was reversed, red sweater and a green H and a pair of jeans. Both had charmed it so it fit perfectly since Harry's was about two sizes too big and Hermione's was one too big.

They went downstairs to lunch which was already on the table when they arrived.

After lunch, Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley make a fabulous Christmas Eve dinner, Fish, steak, ribs, salad, rolls, and much, much more. They were able to make a bigger feast this year since Mr. Weasley had gotten promoted.

Harry and Ron sat in the living room playing wizard chess. Mr. Weasley was sitting in his chair catching up on various things. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, and George had come to the house about 6. All the guys were in the living room while fleur helped Mrs. Weasley cook.

It was about seven when everyone was called to the fabulous feast. During dinner, little conversations were going on when Mrs. Weasley said speaking loudly, "So, Harry and Hermione, have you figured out what you going to name it?"

Silverware dropped. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie looked at the two. "Um, not yet." Harry said nervously.

The three heads went to Hermione and surprisingly they all said at the same time "You're pregnant?" and the heads turned to Harry, "And you're the father?"

"Yes well, you do know that were engaged, right?" Hermione said

"No." each one of them said

"Well, were engaged and Hermione is about two months pregnant." Harry said before returning to his meal, signaling that he did not want to continue this conversation now.

Everyone went back to their little conversations. Desert was brought out an hour later. It was cheesecake.

After desert Harry and Hermione explained to Bill, Fleur and Charlie about what happened and were soon sending their congratulations to them.

Next they knew it was one AM. Everyone was staying at the house so they all went to bed.

The next morning Harry woke at 7, well before everyone else. He took a shower and then he had to prepare for his second big surprise for Hermione.

Once he was done, he woke Hermione up and sent her to take a shower. It only took her 15 minutes then they both went down to breakfast. However Harry said he forgot something went back to the room and took off the invisibility spell and everything he had done had become visible.

Once downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was bopping around making breakfast.

Within twenty minutes everyone was downstairs, ready to open gifts. The Mrs. Weasley stated "Harry and Hermione will give each other their gifts last"

Harry had given Ron a new broom, with this he got a look from Molly saying '_you shouldn't _have'. He gave Ginny a pair of white gold hoop earrings.

Hermione had given Ron an autographed picture of his favorite Chuddly (SP?) Cannons player which he loved. She gave Ginny a CD of her favorite muggle band.

Everyone had received their gifts so Harry and Hermione exchanged.

Hermione gave Harry his first. He opened the note it said:

_This gift will surprise you until I explain_

_Trust me; it is not what you think._

_With Love, Your fiancé _

_Hermione_

Harry was cautious when he opened the gift. When he looked inside he saw a miniature worm. He looked at Hermione curiously and she started to explain how it worked.

Once he understood he said "It's perfect."

"Wait, I'm not done"

Hermione got up again and got a one inch think square and handed it to Harry. There was no not so he just opened it.

Inside there was a picture frame. It was a collage of pictures of the two of them since first year. Each one moved. The final picture in the right corner was the most recent; it was a picture of the two of them kissing on the night of the Congratulatory party back in November.

Harry had tears forming. "I love you" and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Everyone 'awed'.

Harry got up and got his present and gave it to Hermione. She opened the note and it said:

_This is part one._

_Words cannot explain, Just open_

_With Lots of Love, your fiancé _

_Harry_

Hermione opened the box and inside was a white gold necklace. Dangling from it were three stones, each a diamond. She knew this stood for Past Present and Future. Tears trickled down her face.

Harry came over took it out of the box and put it around her neck. It looked gorgeous.

"Thank you so much. I love you too." And gave him a small kiss on the lips. Again everyone awed.

Everyone went into the kitchen and started to eat. Biscuits, eggs, bacon, pancakes etc.

Everyone was stuffed and was heading into the living room.

"Hermione," Harry said

She turned around "Yeah,"

"There's a part two to your gift. Follow me" He said

Hermione followed Harry up the stairs to their room. "Close your eyes" he said

She followed his instructions as he led her inside. He waved his hand from left to right and then said, "Open"

She opened. The lights were out but candles floated above. Each candle was red this time with a white poinsettia (the flower). Harry nodded and eight doves came flying in. They circled her and then dropped red and gold powder and formed the words

_Merry Christmas, Your fiancé Harry_

She gave him a kiss on the lips full of passion. He snapped and the doves left and music started to play.

"Join me in this dance?" Harry asked

Hermione connected her right hand with his left and her hand around her neck and his around her waist.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

"It's true" Harry said "All I want for Christmas is you"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You..._

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one_

_I really need - won't you please_

_Bring my baby to me..._

"She's right here" he said giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to se baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you baby_

_Is you baby_

Harry picked her up and carried her to the bed and had a huge make out session. The song ended but fairies entered and floated around the room.

"Forever, I shall see you. I love you" Harry said.

"I love you too. Lets not put in the worms until after the wedding alright?" Hermione asked

"Alright" Harry said

**Okay you know the drill review!**

**The more reviews the faster the next chapter gets up and it is _long!_ But also really good. So REVIEW! **

**Sweetie813**


	25. Chapter 24

Okay some asshole reviewed me and he got really pissed off but I answered him and it made me realize that you guys love me and that I need to be more passionate with this. SO with that aside...thanks to those who reviewed

The Gryffindor Drummer- thank you again for reviewing. And yeah if your one of the first to comment, I reply

Volratho- I answered yours in a PM but I realized that it was short but I was a.) sick, b.) I just wanted to get through Christmas and this chapter makes up for it. In the format it needs to be to post it is 12 pages long.

kizkool- I like the song too...thanks for the review

peachie1st- here you go

HouseNCameron 4ever- wow new reviewer, thanks for the review, I love the song too...enjoy

OCFan2006- oh yes they do love each other sincerely...you'll hate me halfway through the chapter

Lord Firefox- Thank you and thank you (blushes) Here you go

LaNaHwAnNa- wow, new reviewer, thanks. Sorry that your sick...I'm glad that I caught your attention but I have school all day so the fastest I could update is right now...Enjoy!

_Okay guys, your going to hate me halfway through the chapter because it splits into two POV's which makes it longer and something else which I'm not going to reveal. So please don't stop reading halfway through...keep going. There is a song in it, which makes it a little longer but not that much. By the end you might still hate me but yet some will love me. Its mixed probably so ENJOY GUYS!_

--Chapter 24—

They had fallen asleep after their whole big ordeal. Molly knocked on their door "Guys its time for dinner" and went down the stairs.

The couple woke up and slowly went downstairs.

Everyone was there and they all sat down to a terrific feast.

After dinner and desert Harry and Hermione went upstairs to make a list of what they needed for the wedding. They came up with this:

_Cake_

_Invitations_

_Bridesmaids dresses _

_Groomsmen Tux's_

_Flowers For Hermione_

_Flowers for Bridesmaids _

_Hairstyles for all_

_Wedding Vows_

_Wedding Song_

" I don't know about you Hermione but I have my vows and song all ready" Harry said

"Wow, I have the same thing!" Hermione said

The list wasn't that long. It would just take a while.

During the west of the week Harry and Hermione went shopping for everything. They settled on a Three layer cake with red roses arching down the front of the cake. Red silk bridesmaids dresses that was sleeveless and dragged two inches on the floor, Regular Tux's for the guys with red bow ties. A bouquet of white and red roses for Hermione, and White tulips for the Bridesmaids. The Maid of Honor (Ginny) would have White and Red tulips. The Hairstyles would be decided the day of at the Beauty salon.

"Wow, I think that covers almost everything" Hermione said

"Yeah, I was thinking of Holding the wedding behind the Burrow, I have a few ideas on how to decorate it"

"Alright, now all we have to do is decide who we want to be Our Bridesmaids and Groomsmen." Hermione said

Yet another List was Made:

_Bridesmaid's:_

_Maid Of Honor: Ginny_

_Luna_

_Cho_

(AN: Hermione has kept friends with Cho through everything)

_Groomsmen:_

_Best Man: Ron_

_Fred_

_George_

"Well now we have to tell all of them to come at one time to get a fitting" Harry said

"How about January 15th?" Hermione mentioned "It's a weekend but not a Hogsmede weekend but that only effects three of us." Hermione said meaning Ginny Cho and Ron, Harry and Hermione were allowed to go there whenever but they weren't getting fitted anyway.

New Years came and went and now it was January 2, and it was time to go back to school.

On January 3 (Thursday) Harry and Hermione both agreed that they would go easy on the work since they all just got back from vacation. This gave the couple to hang out more.

Time was flying by. January 15 came and they all went to Hogsmede. Since Harry and Hermione had already picked out the dresses and tuxes, it did not take too long. The three girls looked phenomenal! It had hugged everyone's curves perfectly. The guys looked great too with their tuxes, their bows matched the girls dresses perfectly.

Harry and Hermione soon started to send out their wedding invitations, this did not take as long as the normal weddings in the muggle world did because they just made a list and flicked their wand and the quill started to make out the invitations. It took the quill about three hours to write everything but that was nothing compared to the days it took muggles.

It was into February before almost everyone replied. Everyone who had said yes. It was going to be a fairly small wedding since there was only about 150 people were invited and only 125 replied so far.

It was February 13th when Hedwig flew in holding a piece of parchment. It was addressed to Harry & Hermione but Hermione was in the shower. Harry decided to open it

_Harry & Hermione_

_We did not want to send this to you at Christmas time and then we forgot and then we got your invitation and we sent you this._

_Hermione, we **forbid** you to get married at such a young age. Why are you rushing your life? How are you sure that this Potter kid is not going to run off and cheat on you?_

_He already made you pregnant, now maybe he does not want to take care of it. You must call the entire thing off before you ruin your life._

_No questions asked. That is our final word._

_The invitation answer is a no, since there is to be no wedding._

_Mr. & Mrs. Granger_

Tears of anger streamed down his face when Hermione came out of the shower. She saw how upset he was. She went over to comfort him when he handed her the parchment. She read it over and screamed!

"HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO ME! I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS AND EVERYTHING IS READY AND NOW THEY TELL US THAT WE CAN'T GET MARRIED!" Hermione was quite upset. She got dressed and left and she left with the note.

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry went to go and find her but she was nowhere to be found. He went back to his room and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling '_How can they do this to us? I'm mad at myself for getting her pregnant in the first place but I proposed before she found out! Man I wish I knew where Hermione was. If only had placed the worms in already!' _

Harry had fallen asleep before Hermione came back in. She saw that he was asleep and left a piece of parchment on the bed. And left again.

Harry woke up and saw that it was really late. He saw a piece of parchment on the foot of the bed in Hermione's handwriting. He opened it

_Harry,_

_I love you very much and it pains me to write this. I know that you will never leave me or cheat on me but I have no control over my parents actions. However I do agree as much as I love you that we might be rushing. Were only 16!_

_I hate to do this Harry, after all everything is done and planned but I think that we should call off the wedding for now and make it again in another year or so. Like next year after we graduate. We will both be of age by then._

_Harry, I love you and I don't think I will ever stop. So please, agree with me and lets postpone it. _

_I have left the grounds on personal accounts, please do not try and find me. I will be back tomorrow._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry sobbed into his pillow. Harry was crying softer since he was running out of tears, he heard his door opened and there stood Dumbledore.

"So, I take it you do not agree with her actions." Dumbledore said

"Of course not! I love her, I don't care if we are underage, I never want to leave her side. Especially since she is expecting! I want the baby to have the family that I never had! Now she has gone and blown it all away by saying wait another year!" Harry said sobbing

Dumbledore had a tear in his eye "I agree with you Harry, I tried to explain that to her but she wanted to follow her parents wishes."

"Where did she go?" Harry asked

"That I cannot reveal but she will be back tomorrow." Dumbledore said before turning to leave. "The only thing I can say Harry, is try and win her heart back."

Harry didn't want it back if he knew this is what he was going to feel.

Harry fell asleep after sobbing for another 5 hours.

When Harry awoke he was still hurt. It was Saturday...February 14th. Valentines day. He felt even worse. Harry rolled over and saw the picture collage Hermione gave him for Christmas. He got up and put on his CD player. He listened to a song that knew would fit with his actions.

He pushed the play button and listened to the words, (AN: Its Photograph- Nickelback but the words are charmed to change to what he is feeling)

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh _

It was of Him and Hermione back in First year with the silliest faces.

_  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Ron's head _

A Bird had just pooped on Ron's head _  
_

_  
This is where I grew up _

It was of him at Privet Drive.

_  
I think the present owner fucked it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

He thought of Ron getting him out of the Second floor window with the car

_And this is where I went to school _

It was him in front of Hogwarts

_  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times _

Harry had tried a few times to get into the castle during times when he was down by trying to floo to the school__

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to fix it up   
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I know her enough she wouldn't let me in  


_  
Oh, god I...  
_

_  
Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

He looked at the Picture of Him and Hermione kissing in the corner just as the word '_goodbye'_ cam on they broke apart

__

Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye 

__

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down 

__

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel 

__

You were the first girl I kissed

He looked at Hermione standing there in the light wind back in fourth year

_  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's due with a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since Yesterday morning  
_

_  
Oh, god I...  
_

_  
Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

Harry was sobbing by now

__

Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye 

__

I miss that place, I miss the face  
You can't erase, you can't replace it  
I miss you now, I can't believe it  
So hard to stay, too hard to leave you   


_  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
_

_  
Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

_  
Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

_  
Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me..._

'_Cry'_ Harry said. He fell face first into his bed. He was so Hurt.

The song looped again. Harry was so hard sobbing that he had not heard Hermione come in.

She walked in and it said

_I miss that place, I miss the face  
You can't erase, you can't replace it  
I miss you now, I can't believe it  
So hard to stay, too hard to leave you _

The song went out of its pattern and said

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to fix it up   
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I know her enough she wouldn't let me in  
_

Hermione heard the words and felt his sorrow. She knew the song and she knew he had charmed the words to change to how he felt. The song ended and Harry got up and turned it off.

Hermione quietly tiptoed to him and when he turned around she kissed him on the mouth passionately.

Harry saw it was her and pulled away.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a mean tone

Hermione took a step back and started to sing

_My actions were foolish, I was stupid enough_

_To listen to my parents_

_My heart belongs with you,_

_There is nothing anyone can do_

_That can take me away from you_

_I understand that your hurt,_

_And I know you want to push me in dirt,_

_But I ask this of you_

_I take back the letter that I wrote to you,_

_Ignore the past three days_

_And ignore my parents requests_

_And lets get married on June 23rd._

Harry had tears in his eyes. She had written him a song. "Of course" He pulled her close to her and kissed her passionately. He reached into his side table drawer, and pulled out something. He pulled away from the kiss and placed the box in front of her.

He opened it and it was a white gold bracelet. It was a diamond and then a pink jewel and then repeated the entire length of the bracelet. "Happy Valentines Day my love" Harry said.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione ran to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and he invited her in.

"What's wrong my dear?" He asked concerned

"My parents are forbidding me now that I am not allowed to marry Harry. It would be easier if you just read it" Hermione said, handing it to Dumbledore.

He read it and he felt her pain. "My dear, your parents are your parents, they are trying to look out for what is best. Since I know Harry, I know that he would never do anything that they said he would. You just have to show them how nice he is. Not that I am sticking up for them, it might have been nice if you would have brought Harry home to meet your parents first."

Dumbledore was right.

"However, you can become of age by going to the Ministry and asking for a motion to become of age, you will stay 16 but you won't get any messages that say that you used magic."

"Really?" Hermione said "Well sir, thank you, I must be off" and ran out the door.

Hermione ran to her room and wrote a note for Harry, and headed off to his room. Once inside he was asleep. She hated to do it like this but it was the only way. She didn't feel good at the moment and she wanted to get down to the hospital wing.

She left it at the foot of the bed and left for the Hospital wing.

Once inside she told Pomfry about how she felt. Pomfry ran some tests that just told her that she was shocked and excited. While she was there she decided to check on the baby. She had done a simple spell and something shocked her and had to tell Hermione.

"Ms. Granger."

"Yes, what is wrong with me?"

"You are quite fine dear, your just shocked and under stress, but there is some important new that you must know."

"What is that?"

"Your pregnant with triplets!"

Hermione passed out. Madam Pomfry gave her some medicine to relieve the stress of everything and something to let her sleep a dreamless sleep and left her alone.

Hermione woke up later the next day around noon. She was free to go. She went and got something to eat and then went up to see Harry. She got through all of the doors and she heard music playing. Once she entered she saw a very upset Harry crying face first into the bed over the picture frame she gave him for Christmas. The words hit her like a stone in the face.

_I miss that place, I miss the face  
You can't erase, you can't replace it  
I miss you now, I can't believe it  
So hard to stay, too hard to leave you _

Tears were in her eyes understanding what he did, the song was charmed to change to what he was feeling, and he was saying that she couldn't go back and undo everything and that he couldn't leave her. It went out of order and said

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to fix it up   
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I know her enough she wouldn't let me in_

'_No Harry, its not too late' _Hermione said as the song finished. Harry got up to go and turn it off and she tiptoed behind him. When he turned around she kissed him on the lips with so much passion and sorrow she thought he might forgive her, instead he said "What do you want?" angrily

He had expressed his words through a charm and a song, she decided to just do it with song and her voice. She took a step back and thought for a quick second and said: _  
_

_My actions were foolish, I was stupid enough_

_To listen to my parents_

_My heart belongs with you,_

_There is nothing anyone can do_

_That can take me away from you_

_I understand that your hurt,_

_And I know you want to push me in dirt,_

_But I ask this of you_

_I take back the letter that I wrote to you,_

_Ignore the past three days_

_And ignore my parents requests_

_And lets get married on June 23rd._

Harry was touched, she could see it in the tears in his eyes. It might not have been to any song, but he got her feeling. "Of course" he said and gave her such a kiss she felt that she had died and gone to heaven. He pulled away again. She was afraid but he put a box in front of her.

Inside was a diamond bracelet that alternated between a diamond and a pink jewel. The pattern continued the entire length of the bracelet. It was perfect and she loved it. "Happy Valentines Day my Love" Harry said

**END POV**

Harry took it out of the box and put it on her wrist.

"I'm afraid I didn't get you anything" Hermione said

"That's alri..."

"But I have something else." Hermione said "Are you ready?"

"I'm a little afraid but go ahead, yeah I'm ready." He said

"Harry, I'm pregnant with triplets." Hermione said

Harry fell onto the bed, his knees had weakened and he fell "Tri...Tri...Triplets?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh shit!" Harry said "This was unexpected"

"Are you upset?"

"No, of course not, its just that, I wasn't expecting triplets, twins alright but triplets, that's going to be hard for an underage wizard." Harry said

"About that Harry, I was talking to Dumbledore yesterday and he said that we can go to the Ministry and become of age just my going to the Minister and asking him to sign a paper, then we won't get any messages saying that we used magic outside of school."

"That's great!" Harry said "We'll have to do it at a different time since I'm really tired and shocked"

"I love you" Hermione said

"I love you too" Harry said

**I bet most of you were ready to kill me after Hermione left that note. But I think it worked out better in the end. I spent too much time preparing for the wedding. **

**Leave Reviews please**

**Sweetie813**


	26. Chapter 25 again

Volratho- Yes I got your PM, thanks for the review, I'm glad you didn't get pissed off and stop reading.

Idontcare2009- I replied this in a PM however for those of you who still might be confused, Hermione is a professor, I realized that I wrote it as if she was one, then realized that I never made her one, she is but I don't know what she teaches. Lol

LaNaHwAnNa-I said that you guys were probably going to kill me but by the end possibly like me again. Like I said, I spent too much time on the wedding ideas to not have one.

OCFan2006-Yeah I needed a twist in the story, especially since the wedding plans were finished. I'm glad you didn't stop reading.

Luigi III- Please don't die, and don't kill yourself, its not that bad. Thanks for the "Meppy Chrisnukmas" that's funny. I celebrate Christmas for anybody who cares.

The Gryffindor Drummer- Smelly fish? Are you sure not a brick? That was a weird review but thanks for it anyway.

JusticeStrouce-oh, okay. I'm glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this chapter

Gryffindor620- I didn't see it but like I said, hey if you see it and it keeps you reading this story, be my guest.

peachie1st- sorry I didn't write ASAP, too much to do.

Lord Firefox- Yeah I was surprised at myself for doing that but thanks for reminding me. Never saw the movie, so that probably won't happen.

lazza33- lol. So did I! **AND I WROTE THE STORY!** Hehe

stairway2heaven1138- again, I needed a plot twist, and this was one way to do it.

--Chapter 25—

(Reposted as of December 22, 2005)

(AN: If you already read it, I took the story from somewhere else, and it was a post HBP book, and it had that Harry got stuff from Dumbledore but he wasn't dead so I just removed it. Thats all)

It was Sunday morning. He and Hermione were back together. Hermione was pregnant with triplets. Hermione was sleeping peacefully next to him. He got out of bed and went into the shower. When he came out, Hermione did the same.

While in the shower, Hedwig came and knocked at the window. He opened the window took the letter from her and she was off (A/N: the only reason why Hedwig brings all the letters is because the other owls bring it to Hedwig and Hedwig takes it to Harry.)

The letter was addressed to him.

_Harry,_

_Read about your little engagement to Hermione, sorry I didn't write earlier, but congratulations. Best of luck._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry had forgotten that he was no longer evil and forgot to tell him. It was nice that he congratulated them.

Hermione came out of the shower and read the note when Harry handed it to her. "That was nice of him" she said "That reminds me, I want to write to my parents."

She pulled out parchment and a quill

_Mom and Dad,_

_I am ashamed that you wrote that to me the day before Valentines day. We alerted you in **November** and you tell us in **February** that we cannot get married. I'm sorry, but that is not going to happen. Harry and I are going to get married as planned, **with or without your consent**. _

_You almost ruined our relationship, wedding and our Valentine's day. I am completely furious that you would do something this cruel. The wedding invitation still stands, but if you decline the second invitation, don't expect that were going to call of the wedding on your behalf._

_Oh and by the way, I'm due on July 3rd, with triplets._

_Hermione and Harry (future son-in-law)_

"Think that has enough in it to make them pass out?" Hermione asked

"Yes, definitely" Harry said attaching it to Hedwig's leg. "Get this to the Grangers as soon as possible" and she took off.

They went down to breakfast, Hermione covered up her stomach with that charm that Madam Pomfrey said was still perfectly fine to use. Hermione ate what she needed, which was a lot, but Harry ignored it. He still loved her.

Once breakfast was over they went over every detail that was left. Everything was in order.

"Hermione, how about if we head down to the Ministry and become of age?" he asked

"Sounds great." She said

The two headed off to the Ministry. They went inside, and headed for the correct department.

"Hello" Harry said to the secretary "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger and we would like to get permission to become of age" he said.

"Fill out this form please." She said as if it was a recording.

_**Name:** Harry Potter_

_**Age: **16_

_**Birthday:** July 31, 1989 _

_(A/N: I am taking it as if he was 16 in 2005)_

_**What are you here for:** To become of age_

_**Name**: Hermione Granger_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Birthday: **September 19, 1989 _

_(A/N: I don't know when her birthday is so I made it up.)_

_**What are you here for:** To become of age. _

They handed the forms back in and she filled out the paperwork, sent an owl to the Minister who signed them and within 5 minutes, they had their forms. They were now of age.

They made one more stop in the ministry. They stopped to get their apparition license. They showed that they were of age thanks to the newly signed forms. Both passed with flying colors.

By the time they got back it was 1:00

"Harry, I need to go and do something for the wedding, and I need to go alone, I won't be back until dinner." Hermione said

"Really? That's a shame, I am going to miss you, but I too have to do something for the wedding." Harry said kissing her softly "See you at dinner?" he asked

Hermione nodded and left to go and do her thing, which left Harry to do his.

The next day, Hedwig returned with another letter from Mr. and Mrs. Granger

_Harry and Hermione,_

_I cannot believe you would use that tone with your own mother and father! No words can describe our feeling toward your letter to us. _

_No more letters from you, we are **disgusted**._

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

"Wow, they didn't even sign it mom and dad," Hermione said "Oh, well."

Harry tore up the letter and burned it in the fire.

The months passed very fast. Hermione and the three children were fine, Harry was nervous about the wedding.

Before they knew it, it was already May. Students were released from Hogwarts June 1st, teachers stayed until June 3rd to clean and then they were free to go. That gave Harry and Hermione 20 days after the release of school to get the wedding set.

Everyone they sent an invitation to accepted except for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione thought it might be cool if they put up a cardboard picture of the two of them where they were supposed to be, and have it charmed to cry and laugh etc. at the proper times. Harry agreed.

Before they knew it, Final exams were given out, and it was June first, and the students were on their way back, with the exception of Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny were given permission to stay behind with Harry and Hermione.

Over the next two days, Ron helped Harry clean out his classroom, Ginny helped Hermione do hers. Hermione had hidden her dress from Harry by shrinking it and putting it in her trunk with many spells so it would not get ruined by ink or wrinkles.

Harry had hidden the two rings in his bag with many of the same spells that Hermione had used on her dress.

Pretty soon they were on their way to the Burrow, but first Harry had to go to the Dursley's to rub it in their face.

Harry appariated to the Dursley's. He showed up inside the house. "I'm home" he said.

Uncle Vernon walked into the front walkway with a purple face "Why were you not at the ruddy train station two days ago? We stood there with all of _your_ kind and you never appeared."

"Oh, sorry, see this year, I was a teacher and teachers get out June 3rd." he said like it was nothing.

Vernon looked like he was going to strangle him, but instead went into the kitchen "Petunia, control your nephew!"

Petunia came in and slapped him on the face for not alerting them. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it in her face. Vernon was watching from behind "You can't do magic outside school, your not old enough yet." He said laughing

Harry pulled out the paper that said he was of age and showed it to Vernon. He looked up like he had seen a ghost. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh "See, I was given _special_ permission to use magic" he said

"How the bloody hell did you get that?" Vernon asked.

"Well, considering that I'm getting married in twen..."

"**WHAT?** WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GET MARRIED?"Petunia yelled. It was the first time he ever heard her curse.

"Well, seeing as I am of age, I get to make my decisions."

"But who would want to marry _you_?" Vernon asked with a face on 'you'.

Harry heard a pop behind him and Hermione appeared right on time.

"Ah, Vernon, Petunia, meet my fiancé, Hermione" Harry said

Hermione was wearing tight jeans, and a snug blue t-shirt, she looked like an ordinary muggle. Vernon and Petunia's faces dropped.

"Well, best be off Harry, don't forget we have a doctors appointment today for the babies." Hermione said, even though there was no appointment it would give them an excuse to leave and leave them shell shocked.

"WHAT BABIES?" Petunia asked

"Oh, yeah, silly me, I forgot to tell you. Hermione here is pregnant with triplets and is due in a month today."

"SHE DOESN'T LOOK PREGNANT! I think your just messing with our heads boy. Your really not getting married, and that paper is rubbish." Vernon said

"Hermione, take the charm off so we don't be late." Harry said. Hermione obayed. Her huge stomach appeared, and her jeans expanded with her stomach. Hermione put the charm back on.

"Oh, and sir, here is the ring." Hermione said putting out her hand with the diamond on it. Vernon looked at it and Petunia's mouth dropped

"How the bloody hell did you afford that? You have no money" Vernon said Petunia nodding.

"Oh, wizarding money." Harry said.

There was another pop. Lupin appeared behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt but Harry, I have found out that you are now of age, correct."

"Yeah," Harry said

"Well there is something that I must tell you, can we go into the kitchen please?" Lupin asked.

Without waiting for an answer Harry, Hermione and Lupin went into the kitchen.

They all walked into the spotless kitchen. Harry sat on a stool and Hermione sat on his lap and listened.

Lupin grinned. "Well, Harry as you know, when Sirius died he left you everything, his house, his house elf and all of his money. But, Harry ... did you ever wonder where all the money came from? From your parents I mean?"

"Yeah, I wondered, I mean, there's millions of galleons in there."

"Yes. Harry, the Potters are an extremely rich and old pureblood family. James was the only child and he inherited everything. What you currently have in your account is nothing compared to what you're going to receive when you turn seventeen." Lupin explained.

Harry looked startled. "What there's more?"

Lupin laughed. "Oh yes, Harry, there's more. You see, when your parents went into hiding, they chose a cottage owned by the Potters in Godric's Hollow, but that wasn't their home. The cottage of course was destroyed, but Potter Manor is still there."

"Potter Manor?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "I own a manor? As in like a mansion?"

Lupin grinned. "Well, more or less yes. You also own a house in France, Italy, Germany, Russia, California, British Columbia, New York, Ireland, and Scotland. Once you turn seventeen officially, six million galleons will be deposited into your account annually."

"Annually?" Harry gasped. "I'm that rich?"

"WHAT?" Uncle Vernon yelled, causing Harry to remember that they were still in the room. "HE HAS MONEY AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE'VE BEEN BLOODY WELL PAYING FOR EVERYTHING! THE FOOD ON THE TABLE AND CLOTHES ON HIS BACK! BOY YOU OWE US!"

Lupin glared at Uncle Vernon. "The money belongs to Harry and besides its wizarding money, it doesn't work in your world." He said, conveniently leaving out that it could of course be changed to the proper currency. "Harry, you will get everything. Sirius left you tons of money as well, though I know that you donated most of it to the order."

Harry simply nodded. He didn't know what to say, how exactly did one react when you found out that you had more money then you could ever spend in your life. "Potter Manor? Does … is it still there?"

"Yes, its run by one extremely old house elf named Maddy. She probably will only last a couple more years, though I did tell Dobby that I think you would like having him work for you there. So Dobby and Winky went to the manor to help out." Lupin explained.

Harry nodded. "Okay … I just … wow."

"Well, that is all. Oh and by the way Congratulations, we best be off." Lupin said

"Bye guys." Harry said before disappariating

_Okay I think that is enough. I didn't know how to note this but from "Lupin grinned, 'Well, Harry as you know... to "Harry nodded. 'Okay ... I just ... wow" __I did not write, I stole it from Sink Into your Eyes, It's a Harry Ginny website but I loved it so much I had to take it. _

_In the next chapter, It will be pre-wedding, wedding, and the Manor, and Honeymoon and possibly more (wink wink) but for now this is it. I might update during the week depending on Homework etc. but if not it might be Christmas eve. But for now it is late and I have a stiff neck. _

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please!_

_Sweetie813_


	27. Wedding etc Chap 26

kizkool- lol, you were the only one that got an insight to this chapter. Enjoy!

Idontcare2009- I liked that Harry came back too, and the rich part was cool. Glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this one.

Volratho-yeah that wasn't my best chapter in a while but this one is better, enjoy.

PGHammer-Okay...yeah Harry is rich. Enjoy.

Jarno- yeah quick paced chapter. Enjoy

OCFan2006- they might in the future but they don't in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this one!

The Gryffindor Drummer- yeah I thought that was a good idea with the Dursleys, and it took up space...hehe. Enjoy!

peachie1st- thanks here you go, enjoy!

LaNaHwAnNa- I couldn't believe them either! Hehe. Glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this one!

Americanidolfreak- thanks for finding my story, I'm glad you enjoyed, enjoy this chapter.

_Okay the big wedding scene, enjoy guys! It was a blast to write!_

--Chapter 26—

Potter Manor, Wedding, Reception

Three pops later, Lupin, Harry, and Hermione were at the burrow.

"That was great timing Hermione, how did you know to come at that moment?" Harry asked

"Well, I said that I was just going to give you a little while first. When you didn't come back after five minutes I just appeared. Lucky I guess." Hermione said

"Well Harry," Lupin said. "I must be off, I will see you at the wedding, but before I leave, is there anything you want to ask or talk to me about?"

Hermione hearing that she wasn't supposed to be part of this conversation went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley.

"No, thanks for telling me all of that, that was really nice. Oh, now that I think about it, when can I see it?" Harry asked

"Well, I just didn't want to get in the way of anything, but how about if we go now?" Lupin suggested.

Harry wanted to see what this place looked like before he actually brought Hermione there.

"Sure, lets go." Harry said.

"Okay well, we have to floo because you don't know where you are going, and it is also well protected. Lets go to the fire place shall we?" Lupin said.

They stepped into the fireplace, a flash of green light, and they were gone

Harry gasped when he stepped out of the fireplace, feeling like he had entered an entirely different dimension. He landed in a large entranceway with lots of bright windows and a skylight. It was beautiful. The walls were a light cream color with a gold trim that matched the marble floor. The ceilings were almost as high as they were in Hogwarts. He turned around to look at the fireplace that he had just come out of and grinned. It was huge. The fireplace stood eight feet tall and it was made of marble and stone and everything in the room just glistened.

Harry gasped when he stepped out of the fireplace, feeling like he had entered an entirely different dimension. The windows lined the walls, climbing up like the pillars in Hogwarts finally tapering up to a vast colored skylight that basked everything in the room with a faint gold that reflected off the marble flooring making it look much like just before sunset back at the Burrow. Pulling his eyes away from the beauty before him, Harry turned to look where he had come and was surprised to find that there would be no need to duck if someone were to use flu powder, Hagrid himself could walk strait through the frame of the fireplace with no trouble at all.

Harry's just stood there and continued to soak in the glamour that surrounded him, by the time he could speak all he could manage was a whispered, "Beautiful"

Beside him, Lupin looked on with an amused grin on his face and with a slight laugh reached out and closed Harry's Jaw for him.

"Wow," Harry murmured as he looked around the room again. "My family really lived in something this … wow."

Lupin moved over to the couch and sat down, "There's actually only a couple rooms that are this grand, most of the house is built around everyday living. Here let me fill you in on what James told me about the house's history. Your ancestorJacob Godric Lyons Potter III had this place built in the early 1300's. He finished designing the layout just before he died, his wife and son had the house built as a testement to his memory. James used to always say that you could tell what rooms his wife decorated because they were so rich looking that he sometime wondered if she married his grandfather for his money. As time went on, a few changes were made to the house, this is now the only fireplace that is connected to the floo network and in more recent years, charms were put on to make the house unplottable. It has so many protection spells now that it is nearly as safe as if not more so than Hogwarts itself."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Harry said honestly, as he looked around in awe. This place really belonged to him, it was piece of his family's history. Just then a tiny old and very wrinkled house elf came into the room, walking very slowly. Unlike most house elves, she was not wearing what looked like a pillowcase, but had on a cute little black maid's dress that looked like it was from when around the time his parents were born. It made Harry grin to think that his family didn't want the house elf to wear ugly old things like most other house elves.

"Oh Maddy, I was wondering when you would get here. I have brought someone for you to meet. Harry, this is Maddy. Maddy, you do remember Harry Potter right?" Lupin asked.

Maddy looked up at Harry in surprise and when she spoke, she seemed to squeak out, "Master Harry! Your all grown up now, last I saws you, you was just a baby an' I was singin' to you when the Mistress was out, yes I was."

Harry smiled at her, thinking that she was another part of that life that he didn't remember. "Thanks Maddy, I'm sure your singing was wonderful. In fact, I'm thinking about moving in here sometime next summer after the children are born. Would that be okay?"

Maddy nodded excitingly, "Ooooh absolutely Master Harry! It will be sooo wonderful to take care o' lil ones again. I's being prepared for you, just knowing you'll come back one day.", the little old elf paused a moment as if think of something important then began, even more energetic than before, "In fact I know just the room to use for the little potters, oooh its going to be so nice!"

Harry nodded, turning to grin at Lupin. "That sounds nice Maddy maybe you can show it to me, I hope you're not offended but when Lupin told me that you have been working here for so long, I thought maybe you might appreciate some help, so I asked a coupe of good friends of mine to come and help. Their names are Dobby and Winkey, is it okay if they work here with you?"

If Maddy's grin could have been any wider, Harry probably would have been in shcok, "Oh yes sir, I would be liking that very much, sir. I's is not having company in so long. Would you like for me to give you a tour of the house?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Harry, I'm going to go to the kitchen, Dobby and Winky should be here soon and I need to talk to them about some things here, Maddy will take you around." Lupin replied before turning and heading down one of the corridors.

"Harry, I'm just going to go in the kitchen and talk to Dobby and Winky. Maddy will take you around." Lupin replied before turning and heading down one of the corridors.

"Okay, Maddy, so where do we begin?"

Maddy turned and Harry noticed for the first time that there was three directions that could be taken. There were two corridors to go down as well as a large, gleaming oak spiral staircase. Maddy was leading him up the stairs. "We will start upstairs, Master Harry."

"Maddy can you just call me Harry, no master please." Harry asked.

Maddy smiled. "Of course, Master, I mean Harry."

She continued to lead him up the stairs until they came to landing that had a set of double oak doors, large doors, they had to stand about eight feet tall. He also noticed that the stairs continued to go up. "Maddy, how many floors are in this house?"

"There is four sir. Would you like to stop here or go all the way to the top and work your way down?"

Harry grinned. "Let's work our way down." He continued to follow Maddy all the way up to the top, noticing that every landing had a large set of double doors. When they finally reached the top floor, Maddy pulled open the doors to reveal a large room, filled with storage and trunks full of things.

"This is the attic, sir, Master James and Mistress Lily left many of their personal belongings in their room. I is bringing them up here and putting them in storage for you."

Harry nodded, a knot in his chest. His parents things were in this room. One day, when he had time he would go through everything. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked deeper into the room. Windows lined the walls and the room seemed to go on forever. "Is this all that is up here?"

"Yes sir, come on, we will move down a floor now." She led Harry back to the landing, closing the doors behind her.

"Maddy, what's with the big doors at each landing?" Harry asked as they came to the third floor.

"I is not knowing sir, but your great-grandfather said it kept the draft out." She opened the next set of doors and Harry found himself standing in a large corridor. The walls were papered in a deep blue, the floor was hardwood. He noticed that all the door were sets. Maddy led him into the first room and he gasped. It was huge. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle with some chairs, dressers, a vanity, some night stands, and a bookshelf as well as a large fireplace against one wall. The room was about thirty feet square. He opened one set of double doors on the left side of the room and found a large closet, while the set on the right side consisted of a private bath.

"Blimey!" Harry said. "Maddy whose bedroom is this?"

Maddy shrugged. "No ones sir, just a guest room. This whole floor is guest rooms; they are all the same size. Every bedroom in the house has a private bath and a fireplace. There is sixteen guest rooms on this floor."

"Sixteen! Blimey, I could invite everyone I knew to live here if I wanted."

Maddy laughed. "Come on, the rest of the rooms are very similar, just different decorations. Let's move down to the second floor."

Harry followed her, still in awe. When she led him onto the second floor, he again found himself in a corridor. This one also had a hardwood floor, but the walls were colourful stones. Each room again was a set of double doors. Maddy led him down the hall and it took Harry a second to realize that she was talking to him.

"They is all bedrooms also. I will only show you one room, as it will be yours. The bedrooms on this floor however are forty feet square and there are only ten, plus the master bedroom." At the very end of the hall was a larger set of double doors than the rest, Maddy pushed them open and Harry found himself in the largest bedroom he had ever seen. "This is the master suite, sir."

Harry grinned, it was incredible. The walls were painted the same colour as his eyes and the hardwood beneath his feet gleamed. The large window brought the moonlight in and the king-sized bed in the centre barely seemed to take up any room. There was a small sitting area in front of the fireplace as well as some bookshelves, two dressers, a vanity, and two nightstands. There were three sets of double doors in this room. The first one led to the master bath which not only had a stand-up shower but a large Jacuzzi tub, a double sink, and the wall behind the Jacuzzi was all mirrors. Another set of double doors led to a huge walk-in-closet and the final one led to the nursery.

Maddy placed her hand on Harry's arm when she felt him tense. "I is not touching this room, sir, it is exactly the way your parents left it when they took you and went into hiding."

Harry nodded and stepped into the room, his heart in his chest. There was an oak crib in the corner and simple baby things around the room, his room. They had decorated the nursery in animals, he realized, it was nice. He smiled, his heart pounding, he was glad he had come to a place where there was happy memories.

"Thanks Maddy, for leaving the room like this. I assume its you then that have brought all the bathrooms and everything up to date."

Maddy nodded. "Yes sir, that is my job sir. There is money for me to use to do just that!"

Harry smiled. "Leave this room, I mean keep it like this … maybe one day my child will be able to use it."

Maddy nodded and led him back down the spiral staircase to the first floor. They then went down one of the corridors from the entranceway and ended up in a library. There was a huge fireplace against the wall and lots of large comfy furniture around it. Bookshelves lined the walls, going so high up that both ladders and stairs were erected around the room. "This is the library Harry, over the years your family has collected many books. Many are very useful, and some are just stories, many muggle books as well."

She led him down the corridor some more and into another large room with a large fireplace. "This is the living room. It changes very often, as every new Potter has a different idea of what a living room should look like." At this moment it was filled very similarly as the library, with lots of comfy chairs and furniture, though it also had a chess table, a pool table, and a table made just for exploding snap. Harry grinned when he saw them. "Master James liked to play games, sir."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, so do I."

He followed Maddy down the corridor again and into another room, this one wasn't as large. It was all outlined in oak paneling and one whole wall was bookshelves. There was a large desk in front of the big window and a couple of comfy chairs outlining the room.

"This was your grandfather's office. Master James used it too, though not as often as Master Andrew." Maddy replied, watching as Harry walked over to look at some of the trophies and awards on the shelf.

"Wow," he murmured as he picked up a Quidditch trophy. "Who was Nelson Potter?"

Maddy smiled. "Master Nelson was your great-great-grandfather. He coached Quidditch for England for ten years, of course he was a seeker for ten years before that."

Harry grinned, so his talent at Quidditch really did run in the family. Maddy led him back down the corridor to the entranceway and down the other one. This one also had three sets of doors. The first one was a large bathroom. The second one took Harry into the largest dining room he had ever seen outside of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The floor was stone and the walls were blue, windows outlining the room in moonlight. The table was long enough to hold fifty people. The table itself was solid oak and every chair matched.

"Wow, I can't believe this is all mine!" Harry said.

Lupin walked in "Enjoying it Harry?"

"Very much, I have a few ideas for this, but that's for later." Harry said "Thanks for taking me here"

"No problem, now there is just one more thing to show you." Lupin said "Maddy had to go somewhere so I will show you."

Lupin walked to the back of the house and had his hands on two double doors. "This might shock you a little bit." He said and busted open the doors.

Outside was absolutely huge. There was an Olympic sized swimming pool with a diving board, slide etc. but even better, was the quiditch field behind it. It almost looked like an exact replica of Hogwarts field. It was phenomenal! He could not wait to play.

"Oh my gosh! Ron would absolutely love this!" Harry said "Thanks so much again, this made the house 100 times better!"

"No problem, now before Hermione gets worried and Mrs. Weasley, you better get back, if you don't mind I am going to go home."

"Sure, no problem" Harry said. "It is alright if I go outside and appariate rather than flooing?"

"No problem there." Lupin said

Harry stepped outside to the massive front yard, complete with landscaping and a water feature that split the front walkway. He enjoyed the view but appariated away.

Harry ended up outside the front door to the Burrow. He walked in and found everyone sitting in the kitchen for dinner.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said getting out of her seat "We were so worried, we didn't know where you went." She gave him a hug "Where did you go?"

"That is a surprise for later. Right now, I am starving." Harry said. He sat down at the dinner table with the rest of the Weasley family (with the exception of Percy). Mrs. Weasley dropped a plate in front of him. It was the most enjoyable meal Harry has ever had. He really felt like he was part of the family.

The next few days were spent setting up in the backyard. Harry had put up an arch to get married under. (AN: you know those white arch thingies with the squares as openings) He filled it with white and red roses, charmed so they would not die before the wedding, but they were still fresh.

A White piece of fabric layed down the center isle, 75 chairs on either side (for a total of 150) that had slip covers in a red fabric, with a bowtie in the back of each. Above, white candles floated, with a red roses attached around the bottom of each one. There were 75 candles and over 300 roses; four roses per each candle.

This was everything they could set up now.

As the week passed, butterflies were growing in everyone's stomach, especially Harry and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was prepping the food so she could cook it as fast as possible on the Wedding Day.

The day before the wedding. Harry put out a black grand piano in the backyard.

"What is that for?" Hermione asked

"For the 'Here comes the beautiful bride' song" Harry said teasingly knowing that was not the name of the song.

The night before the wedding Mrs. Weasley put Harry in the special room that she now found out about, and Hermione in the twins old room. They were not to see each other before the wedding.

The next morning, both Harry and Hermione woke with butterflies in their stomach.

Harry woke first though. He was in the kitchen at 5:00 am. He couldn't sleep.

Mrs. Weasley was already up and cooking the dinner feast. However, somehow she had managed to make breakfast also. Harry sat down to eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and oatmeal.

The wedding was at 4:00, he had from now (it was 5:45) to 12:00 to finish putting the final touches on the outside. He had done it all by himself.

Harry went outside and it was dark out. It was very similar to what it would look like tonight. The candles lit, it was very dim, however somehow, everything glowed. It was much darker than what it would be tonight so it might be even brighter.

Harry released 20 butterflies from the brown box which he held. Wandlessly, he turned 10 white and 10 were red, and gold fairy dust dragged behind them.

Harry draped white see through ribbon across the chairs along the isle. Now, with one more flick of his wand, a hardwood floor replaced the grass in front (at Hermione's request) of the arch that still looked beautiful. Harry decided to add water droplets on every rose in the backyard. Once again wandless and it was done.

By the time he finished it was 12:00. Harry went inside, had lunch and then went upstairs to get ready.

Harry met Ron and the twins on the stairs, suits in hand.

"Hey mate, Ready for the big day?" Ron asked

"Yeah, nervous, but ready." Harry said

"Harry, where were-" said George

"-you just now" Fred finished

"Oh, in the backyard finishing off the final touches." Harry said

The three knew the backyard looked pretty already and they couldn't wait to see it again and went to go and leave but Harry stopped them.

"Guys, wait till later, it looks better in the dark. For now, lets get ready."

And that is what they did.

While getting dressed they heard squeals come from Fred and Georges old room.

"They must be having fun" said Ron.

"Yeah." Harry said.

It was now 2:00. They had arranged it last night that Hermione would stay in her room until Mrs. Weasley said it was okay for her to come out, which would be in time for the wedding.

Harry went downstairs and greeted all of the guests. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur and her sister, and many, many more.

Harry was chatting among everyone. Finally he made it to the back door at 3:45. He whistled really loudly so everyone would become quiet. He magnified his voice a little bit.

"Would everyone please go into the backyard and take their seats please? Thank you." Harry said and then un-magnified his voice.

Mrs. Weasley was going to act as both mothers. Mr. Weasley as both fathers since Hermione's parents still did not show up.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley into the house. She came back down a while later and nodded. Harry said 'play' and music started to play. Since they had not decided on a flower girl, red and white rose petals fell from the sky all the way up the isle almost like a ghost was floating above and dropping them.

Cho and Fred went down the isle first Followed by George and Luna. The girls in their red dresses (AN: in case you forgot here: Red silk bridesmaids dresses that was sleeveless and dragged two inches on the floor) and were carrying their white tulips. And the guys actually looked proper and presentable.

Ginny came next with Ron. Ginny had the same red dress that looked perfect on her with white and red tulips. Ron too looked proper and presentable.

Each girl had their hair half up and half down, the top in a curled bun with pieces hanging out and two diamonds and two butterflies.

A white pillow with two rings floated down the isle and went next to Ron. Since neither had any cousins or family members that were small they were forced to do this.

The priest and Harry came down the isle next. Harry looked the same as the guys but only had a white silk bow tie instead of a red one.

The music changed to 'Here comes the bride'. Everyone stood. Mr. Weasley stood at the back with a very gorgeous Hermione. They slowly started up the isle. Hermione was dressed in a traditional White wedding gown. It was an off the shoulder dress that dropped just enough to show some cleavage. Along the torso part, little diamonds were placed scattered around that shone like the morning sun. The bottom flowed straight down and went and fell on the floor about five feet. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a big bun at the middle of the back of her head. The entire thing was curled. Inside there was little butterflies that were enchanted so they would flutter. Along the front it was also relaxed but straight and on either side there were three little diamonds that matched the ones in the dress. She also had a little tiara at the top of her head where two veils came out, one longer one in the back and a shorter one in the front.

Harry could have kept staring for hours. She looked gorgeous.

When they reached the front, Mr. Weasley removed the front of her veil and kissed both of her cheeks and returned to his seat.

The priest knowing that Hermione's parents were not there skipped the part of giving up the bride and went straight into the ceremony.

(AN: I didn't like the ceremony that I found so I'm going to make it short but also really good, so if it doesn't follow the book, TOO BAD! Hehe)

"We are gathered here today to join these two lovers, Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jane Granger in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who has reason these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the Priest

No one spoke

"Hearing none, we shall continue to the vows. Harry you will go first."

Harry pulled out a piece of paper and started to read, "Hermione, I first met you on the train in first year. You were the one who repaired my glasses. At first I thought you were mental, but now I feel differently. We spent six full years together, from the Sorceres stone, Chamber of Secrets and being petrified, to saving Sirius, you were the best anyone could have. But it didn't stop there. You helped me though the Tri-wizard tournament. Last year you helped me cope though one of the toughest parts of my life, Sirius' death. You were my first kiss, and my first true love. No other words can describe you. I love you." Harry put the paper away. He walked over to the piano. '_Start'_ he said in his head and the grand piano started to play.

Harry thought and his voice magnified once more. He took in a deep breath and started to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

Hermione was crying. It was another one of her favorite songs. Everyone started to applaud because Harry sounded just like the CD and everyone knew that it really was him singing.

"Hermione, your Vows"

Hermione wiped her tears, Cho gave her, the paper she was holding and started to read, "Harry, I met you in first year when I fixed your glasses. At that time I did not know who you were. I had read about you in so many books, you would think that I would recognize you as soon as I saw you. I had dreamed about one day marrying such a popular person. Little did I know then, that my dream would become a reality. I think I finally admitted to myself that I liked you after fourth year. I wanted you to be my everything. And now, here I stand, before you, in a wedding dress, carrying triplets..." With this everyone gasped, some knew that she was pregnant but not triplets. Hermione giggled "Giving up my life to be with you. And I don't say that in a negative way. I really want to do this. Harry, I love you too." Hermione finished.

She handed Cho the paper, and Cho handed her her wand. She flicked it above her head. Hermione was no longer standing in front of everyone in a wedding dress. Hermione was in a white leotard with a long flowing netting type tutu and was barefoot. Once again she flicked her wand, and music started to play. She threw her wand aside.

(AN: She is going to dance, and I am doing a dance to this song, so I am going to speak in dance, if you don't understand don't worry its not important except for the ending...if you do understand, right on! PS. Its in French and I cant spell the stuff so im trying to spell it as it sounds but...whatever.)

She dragged her feet and made a circle.

_The dawn is breaking _ (Turning fan kick)

_A light shining through_ (as amble.)

_You're barely waking (_Arms around head in circle)

_And I'm tangled up in you _(Get down on floor and kick up)

_Yeah _(on knees, one arm extends up. )

_(Music) _(straddleto back, gets up, peekay turn to the front, prep, double turn.)

_But I'm open, you're closed _( Torgate (a type of leap where you switch legs and turn))

_Where I follow, you'll go _ (Peekay, kick forward, roll head, four turns in second)

_I worry I won't see your face _ (gets on one knee with hand motion.)

_Light up again _(rolls over)

_Even the best fall down sometimes (_Right arm, left arm up, chest collapses.)

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _(drag, drag, arms make circle, right left right. Scoop from bottom up)

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind _ (drag, drag, drag, drag)

_I somehow find, you and I collide _ (sutano, sutano, shane, down down, barrel (right))

_(Music)_(left arabask drag, turn, right arabask turn. Stag, balance, balance, Cabrio, shane turn)

_I'm quiet, you know _ (Hand makes quiet motion while foot makes back attitude. And extends out)

_You make a first impression _ (fuate leap)

_I've found I'm scared to know _(peekay, peekay, peekay, double peekay

_I'm always on your mind _ coupe turns)

_Even the best fall down sometimes _(candlestick up, releases and falls on back (so it doesn't hurt the children))

_Even the stars refuse to shine _ (reach up, get up gracefully, small kick)

_Out of the back you fall in time _ (balance, balance, balance front, gitee, asamblee, rondizon, plié )

_You somehow find, you and I collide _ (shanee, down down, calypso (left) arm extends up)

_(Music) (_develope kick)

_Don't stop here _ (split )

Hermione finishes here but the music plays on...

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

The crowd gives her a standing ovation, that was wonderful for a pregnant person. Even though she didn't finish the song, what she did was enough.

Hermione picked up her wand and was fully dressed in her wedding gown, no longer dripping with sweat and stood next to Harry.

"The rings please"

The rings were floating next to Ron. Ron handed them to the priest.

"Harry, please take this ring and repeat after me."

Harry took the ring

"Hermione Jane Granger"

"Hermione Jane Granger" he repeated

"with this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed"

Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. It glowed and then from the ring, a small holographic image appeared that said "Forever I Shall See You, HJP" (what the hologram says, it says inside the ring)

"Hermione, repeat after me" he said handing her the ring

"Harry James Potter"

"Harry James Potter"

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed"

Hermione slipped the ring on Harry's finer and another holographic image appeared that said "Forever I Shall See You, because you and I Collide. HJG" It was a little long but it still fit inside the ring.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

"_Finally!" _Harry said

He lifted her veil (which had gone down once Hermione changed again), and placed an appropriate deep and loving kiss on her lips.

Everyone stood as the wedding march played and the newlywed couple exited down the isle.

Once everyone in the wedding party was in the house, everyone slowly started to come in.

Harry went back outside and removed all the chairs. He then made all of the grass hardwood floor, he had now understood what the hardwood was needed for, and put up 15 round tables, each seating 10. Up in front of the arch that was still there, he put a long rectangular table able to seat eight.

Above each table floated a small round vase of red and white roses that were twisted slightly to make them more appealing.

Harry went back inside and told Mrs. Weasley that everything was ready.

Mrs. Weasley magnified her voice and told everyone to go outside and be seated.

The wedding party stayed inside. Harry gave Hermione a well deserved passionate kiss. "That dance was beautiful, even for a pregnant woman." And kissed her again

Hermione was going to say that the song was beautiful as well but they heard Charlie's voice announcing the wedding party.

Cho and Fred went first, followed by Luna and George. Then the Maid of Honor and Best man; Ginny and Ron.

"Now will everyone stand for the newlyweds. Harry and Hermione Potter!" Said Charlie

Everyone stood and applauded. They made it to the head table. As soon as everyone sat down, the food appeared.

The first course was salad, then the main course which was filet minion.

Harry and Hermione could barely eat because Fred and George thought it would be funny if they 'tink'ed their glasses every five minutes, which caused the entire party to 'tink' their glasses, and they refused to stop until they kissed.

Harry and Hermione stood once more to go and cut the cake. The cake was four layers, square and white. Along the edges of each layer, inside and out (Like towards the center of the cake and the edges), was a white line of frosting. All down the front of each side (four sides) there were white and red roses, to go with the theme, only they were edible. They cut the cake and made two pieces and then fed it to each other. No messy eaters.

Then Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the cake was cut and everyone had a piece.

Once everyone finished, Ron stood up and 'tink'ed his glass so everyone would be quiet.

"I believe it is now time for the Best man speech followed by the Maid of Honor Speech" Ron said.

"When I was 11 years old, I got my letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September 1, 1999, in the train station we met up with a young boy with dark hair and round glasses taped in the center, who asked how to get onto the platform. Naturally my mom helped. Once inside the train, everywhere else was full and I was forced to sit with this kid once more. I introduced myself and pretty soon I found out that he was the famous Harry Potter. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were best friends fighting a mountain troll to save Hermione. Then later that year, the Sorcerers stone. Then almost getting grounded in the summer of my second year for flying the car to get Harry away from those horrible muggles. And get a howler for flying the car to school when Dobby closed the entrance on us. Then the Chamber of Secrets, taking a dog bite to my leg in third year, trying to help Harry out in fourth year with the Tri-wizard tournament and so on. Harry, I have known you for 6 years, and I think you and Hermione are perfect for each other. I wish you the best of luck, and I better be there when they come out!" Ron said laughing, giving Harry and Hermione a hug and sitting back down.

Ginny stood up "I met Hermione in 1999-2000 as well. I didn't meet her until August 2000 but I had heard many stories from Ron about this smart witch by the name of Hermione. When I finally met her, the stories I heard about her were very true, since I only heard that she was a book worm and when I finally met her, she had a book in her hand" The crowd laughed "Hermione helped save my life in first year indirectly, when I got stuck in the Chamber of Secrets, she wrote Harry and Ron a note of how to help find me. Although we were in different years, we still were able to maintain a friendship, and I believe that Hermione was able to trust me with a lot of stuff that she couldn't tell other people. So Hermione, Harry, best of luck, and I too better be there when they are ready!" She gave Harry a hug and Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Harry stood up. "I now ask everyone to hold on tight, a little change is needed." Harry pushed back all of the tables about 40 feet so there was a dance floor. Harry held out his hand for Hermione.

Ron stood up knowing this was his cue. "Now, for their first dance as husband and wife." Ron trailed off on wife as the music started to play. Harry held Hermione by the waist, and hand. Harry looked into her eyes as the music started to play.

_Take these roses all from me  
Let me live, let me be  
For a little while  
Let my eyes,  
See everything and nothing in their time   
I do not mind  
_

_  
Who've guess I'd learn  
To let the walls around me burn  
Light up the hillside  
My words, I ate them for so long and nothing changed  
It was just the same  
_

_  
And I don't know if you see me  
But I can tell you your face is clear   
I will see you...  
_

_  
Forever   
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever  
Forever  
_

_  
Call me close once again  
Call me teacher, call me friend  
Just like the first time  
Call my name, it echos around me in this room  
Its all you _

__

I don't know if you hear me there  
But it's dark so no one cares  
I will hear you... 

__

Forever   
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever 

__

I wanted you to be everything to me  
Now I've got to learn to carry on  
I know I cannot hide this emptiness inside  
But nothing is the same since you've gone 

__

Send me letters from above  
Send me strength, send me love  
Such sweet love  
Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart   
That's where you are 

__

And I don't know if you feel me here  
I can tell you one thing that's clear  
I will feel you...  


_  
Forever   
Forever  
I will feel you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will hear you  
Forever  
Forever  
I will see you  
Forever   
Forever  
_

_  
Take these roses all from me  
Let me live, let me be_

Harry gave Hermione a small kiss on the lips.

"Everyone is now welcome to join however this is Harry's song to Hermione." Ron said.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

By now people were dancing on the dance floor

__

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

"And finally Hermione's song to Harry" Ron said

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  


_  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
_

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
_

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Harry and Hermione shared one more kiss, and everyone "awwwed"

The DJ started to play more upbeat songs. Harry and Hermione both agreed that it was their wedding and that they were going to enjoy it. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't get drunk because she was pregnant, but that didn't stop her from taking an occasional sip of champagne.

Harry on the other hand, got drunk after his third fire whiskey. Because he was not a drinker so little amounts of drinks could make him drunk.

They were on the dance floor most of the night, dancing away to upbeat songs.

At one point both of them were on top of the speakers leading some dances.

It was at least 2 am before everyone finally left leaving only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley with the house.

Harry and Hermione were off to bed. By 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, they were off on their Honeymoon for a week.

_Well, that's it. The wedding. It was longer because of the songs but still it was about 20 pages. It took me a long time. Next chapter will be the Honeymoon. _

_Songs:_

_Harry's First Song - Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney_

_Hermione's Dance – Collide - Howie Day_

_Wedding Dance - Forever -Vertical Horizon_

_Harry's song to Hermione - Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse_

_Hermione's Song to Harry – I'll be – Edwin McCain_

_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thanks to ExileBeta who read my story before I posted it and fixed the beginning for me. So thanks again._

_Any problems PM me please!_

_Push the "GO" button below to leave a review_

_Thanks_

_Sweetie813_


	28. Pre Honeymoon Chap 27 repost

_Okay, I am going to go a little bit more in depth about the end of the last chapter, possibly changing the last line (hehe)! I just wanted to get that last chapter up. So don't leave a review saying 'you repeated/changed the end of the last chapter'. Thanks._

_**My faithful reviewers:**_

americanidolfreak- I'm glad you enjoyed. I like I'll be the best also, Enjoy this chapter.

peachie1st- thanks, enjoy

kizkool- thanks, I believe I PMed you saying Merry Christmas, but just incase I didn't Merry Christmas a little late. Enjoy

Gryffindor620- Thanks, Yes I _must_ look up Peewee Herman! Enjoy

The Gryffindor Drummer- Thank you, and Thank you blushes Merry Christmas too you too a little late though Enjoy!

sweetgirhplover- Thank you and Thank you Blushes, grammar mistakes are alright, Sorry, I don't know Spanish so I can't even translate it and send it to you or something. But I'm glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_This was reposted because I spelt 'Lily' wrong. If you already read previously, don't worry. Nothing else changed but that. _

--Chapter 27—

Pre-Honeymoon

_After reading this chapter if you wish to ask me any questions feel free to PM me, I might give out a secret or two ; ) but before I do, please read authors notes above this and at the end of this chapter. They explain a few things. If any mistakes PM me please! Thanks in advance. Any rule breaking of this will result in a mean and nasty PM from me! hehe ; ) _

It was now 2 am. Harry had been up for almost 21 hours. (remember he got up at 5). Everyone was now gone and he was literally exhausted. He had wanted to take Hermione to Potter Manor today and stay the night but he was too tired to give her the grand tour tonight. He would just wait until tomorrow.

They went up to their little room at top. They waved their wands above their heads and they were changed into pajamas. The both collapsed on the bed. No sooner had they hit the pillow, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Hermione woke up hours later. It was about 11 o'clock. Harry was still dead asleep next to her. She quietly got out of bed and took a shower. When she came out, she remembered that Harry had gotten drunk last night and would probably awake with a hang over. Hermione went and got some anti-hangover potion, poured out the correct amount and left it on the nightstand with a note.

She went downstairs to go and have brunch (Since it was too early for lunch and too late for breakfast even though it would probably be pancakes).

Harry woke up twenty minutes later with the room spinning. His arm reached out to find his glasses. Once one he had to blink about twenty times, they glasses hurt his head more. On the nightstand there was a drink and a note.

_Harry,_

_You got drunk last night, drink this and your hangover will be gone in a matter of seconds. _

_Hermione_

He knew there was a reason he married her. He drank the nasty potion, but immediately, he felt much better. He got out of bed and took a shower, then went downstairs for some lunch.

Harry found almost the entire Weasley family around the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, and now him. Percy was still hated by everyone and was not there.

"Good Morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Good Morning...wait is it still morning?" Harry asked. Everyone had laughed

Hermione stood up "Yes it is, Good Morning," she gave him a small kiss on the lips, "feeling better?"

"Yes, very much, thanks" Harry said sitting down. Mrs. Weasley had made a type of brunch for everyone since they had all slept in. He got pancakes, sausage, bacon, and a few mini cheeseburgers. Interesting combination.

Harry ate everything since he had not eaten since 8 last night. Everyone was involved in small talk. Harry figured that it was a good time to make his announcement.

"Guy, can I have everyone's attention." Everyone stopped their talking and looked at Harry. "Well, remember a few weeks ago when I came in around dinner time and Mrs. Weasley asked where I was, and I said that it was a surprise for later, well this is the later time. Please don't freak out when I tell you." He took a deep breath and continued. "Well the day I came home from Hogwarts, I went to go and tell the Dursleys that I would not be returning because I was of age, getting married and that my fiancé was pregnant. Well that didn't go over too well but that's not the point. While I was there Lupin arrived and he needed to tell me some things in front of the Dursleys. I basically have a few houses namely one in France, Italy, Germany, Russia, California, British Columbia, New York, Ireland, and Scotland." Every persons mouth dropped except for Hermione, she had already heard this.

"Apparently also, my family has left me a few things and one of the other things they left me is that annually I will get six million galleons deposited into my account." Their mouths were practically on the floor. "One last thing, I own one other House, its here in London. Its called Potter Manor, it was built many years ago, and I would like for you guys to come with me, now, to come and see it with me. And you are also all welcome to stay for tonight if you wish. The house is plenty big enough." Harry said.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Harry left standing dumbfounded.

"Well Harry, that is very sweet of you, I think we are all very excited to go and see the house." Mrs. Weasley said.

No sooner had they said that, every kid bolted upstairs into their room or a bathroom to get changed. They all wanted to go, but it was up to the parents.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was gathered around the fireplace. Harry spoke "Alright, we are going to floo, obviously, its simply Potter Manor, I will go first, and meet you all there."

Harry stepped into the fire "Potter Manor" he said, and he was off. He landed and stepped out of the fireplace. He waited for everyone else to arrive. Hermione was next, then Ron, Ginny, Fred and George together, Bill, Charlie, and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone gaped in awe at the beautiful house.

"Well, this is the great room of the house." Harry said. "There are four floors to this house, The top floor is the attic, the third floor is all guest rooms. The second floor is more bedrooms and the Master bedroom. The bottom floor obviously is this the kitchen, dining room, and a library."

"If everyone is finished we shall skip the attic since there is nothing up there and just go to the third floor." Harry said guiding them to the stairs.

Once on the third floor, he stopped infront of one of the doors, "This is one of the sixteen guests bedrooms on this floor, everyone is exactly the same except for the paintings on the wall and such. Everyone is welcome to take a door and explore their way around the room."

They took Harry's advice, Ron and Ginny were in one, Fred and George in another, Bill and Charlie in another, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in a different one. Harry showed Hermione the room. "Oh my god, Harry, this is so huge! And there are sixteen of exactly the same room?"

"Yup. And the next floor down is exactly the same only ten square feet bigger, this is thirty square feet. Open the double door right there and you will find the closet-" he didn't get to finish because Hermione opened the door and squealed "-and a private bath"

"AND THERE ARE 16 OF THE EXACT SAME ROOM ALL ON THIS FLOOR?" Hermione said very excited.

"Yup." The two of them exited and found everyone waiting in the hall. "Alright, lets go down one more flight, where you will find another floor of guest bedrooms, if you choose to stay tonight, these will be yours." Everyone groaned, they had wanted those bedrooms, that was until each of them opened a door.

Screams, squeals, tears and much more were heard. The room they all saw was ten square feet bigger than the last room they each saw. Everyone Harry believed, was going to stay the night, since most of them plopped down onto the soft queen sized bed.

"Come on Hermione, I will show you the master." He opened the large double doors. Hermione saw that the walls were painted the same colour as his Harry's and the hardwood beneath his feet gleamed. The large window brought the moonlight in and the king-sized bed in the centre barely seemed to take up any room. There was a small sitting area in front of the fireplace as well as some bookshelves, two dressers, a vanity, and two nightstands. There were three sets of double doors in this room. The first one led to the master bath which not only had a stand-up shower but a large Jacuzzi tub, a double sink, and the wall behind the Jacuzzi was all mirrors. Another set of double doors led to a huge walk-in-closet and the final one led to the nursery.

"Harry, was this-" Hermione asked before being cut off by Harry

"Yes, this was my room, exactly the way they left it. My parents lived here before they moved go Godrics Hollow, and went into hiding, this was my room." Harry said

Hermione was tearing up. "I really don't want to touch the bedroom, lets just take one of the spare bedrooms and make it for the children."

"No, Hermione, its okay, we can touch it. Most of my memories are of when I was at Godrics Hollow, but not here." Harry said, kissing her softly.

"Well, as long as it is alright with you." Hermione said

"Yes, its fine, now I know something that will make those tears go away. Follow me." Harry said stepping out into the hallway. This time no one was there. "Come on guys, there is still one more floor."

Slowly everyone descended from their rooms and followed Harry down the stairs. They went into the very spacious kitchen where Winky, Dobby, and Maddy were cleaning.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dobby squealed coming over and giving him a hug, he only came up to about his knees.

"Hello Dobby, having fun?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes loads. Oh its Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley (Ron), Ms. Weasley (Ginny), Mr. Weasley (Dad), Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley (Fred), Mr. Weasley (George), Mr. Weasley (Bill), and Mr. Weasley (Charlie). Well I guess I didn't realize there were so many Mr. Weasley's."

Everyone laughed.

"Well I was just giving everyone a tour, hope you don't mind that I did it Maddy." Harry said turing to the very old House elf, Maddy.

"No, I don't mind at all! I is very tired today." Maddy said

"Well everyone in case you didn't know, this is Dobby, Maddy, she has been here for over fourty years, and Winky." Harry said.

"Hello" everyone said

"Well, everyone this is the kitchen." Harry said "And going, this way we will go into the library. See you later guys" Harry had said, the last part to the house elves.

Harry was the last to enter, he saw that everyone was very shocked at the large room, but no one as shocked as Hermione.

Everyone walked around for a while. Until Harry said "Alright, one more room to see before I let you guys go." Harry led them out and into the Dining room. It was very large, as were the rest of the rooms in the house. The table could seat from two to fifty people. Everyone was examining the cherry wood table, the details in the chairs and so forth. Harry walked around the table, he was in a very happy mood until someone from behind him said. "Hello, Harry."

Harry turned around and was looking dead into the face of his parents. "I was wondering when you were going to notice us." His mother said.

"Mom, Dad?" Harry said

"Yes son, it is us." His dad said. "We saw you last time you came here with Lupin, but we decided not to say anything"

"I, I ...I can't believe it is really you!" Harry said

"Yes, it is." His mother said. "How are you?"

"Great! I'm really tired though. How about you?"

"Were great, we never change, why are you so tired son?" James asked

"Well, yesterday was my wedding day-"

"WHAT!" they screamed together. Now the entire Weasley family turned their attention to where Harry was standing. He turned around "Its, just a painting, you guys can go ahead where you want. If you need anything call one of the elves." They believed him, most of them went up to their rooms, it was about 6, and they were going to listen to what Harry said, and call one of the elves to bring them stuff.

"Now what were we talking about?" Harry asked

"Well, you just told us yesterday was your wedding day and we shouted 'WHAT' and then you got distracted" James said

"Oh yes, well the beginning of my sixth year, I fell in love with a girl Hermione Granger, we were both teachers at Hogwarts-"

"WHAT?" they said again

"Would you guys stop and let me explain and I will answer other questions later?" Harry asked a little annoyed. They nodded and he continued. "well, we were both teachers at Hogwars, spent most of our time together, and we fell madly in love and I proposed. She accepted, and a few days later I found out that she is pregnant, and now she is due in two weeks with triplets." Harry said

"Wow." Lily said

"Okay, now onto the questions. How did you become a teacher" James asked

"Well, you know Snape?" They nodded, they went to school with him, "Well, I had found out that this kid Malfoy was kicked out of school, and I was in a meeting with Dumbledore, and I was late for potions, I asked him to write me a note. Well when I get down there he was all 'Oh, Mr. Potter, late again, entertain us with your lousy excuse.' So I just said 'Nope, I have a note' and then he said 'Who from a rat' and I said 'well if you call Dumbledore a rat then I would say yes.' Then he took ten points away from our house. Then he said 'And I will be telling Dumbledore what you said' and I turned around and said 'Well, then I will be telling Dumbledore that you said that the note he gave me was from a rat.' And then he deducted another ten points. Then I had enough and said at him 'I'm SICK of you deducting points of the most useless crap! 10 points for this, 20 for potter sneezing, 100 for this... McGonagall doesn't take points away from the Slytherins because Malfoy farts 24/7! But you take off for the most useless shit!' and left." Harry said to his parents

"Well, I brought up the issue with Dumbeldore later on, and Snape had already told him what 'happened' even though the entire thing was a lie. I told him the truth, and Dumbledore looked into it and it wound up that over the last five years, he took over 1,000 points away from our house. 220 from the previous year and this year and it went back into our account. He was suspended and later fired when he found out that everything was true. And to replace him for a while, I was temporary Potions teacher."

"That's great son." Lily said

"But wait, there is more, I taught potions but later was offered to become full time DADA teacher, we would switch, so since I was stronger in DADA, we switched and was a full time teacher for the rest of the year.

"That's really great news" James said. "Now, who is this Hermione girl and when can we meet her?"

"Well-" Harry started

"I'm Hermione" Hermione said from entrance way from the kitchen to the Dining room. She walked in front of the portrait "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call us James and Lily." Lily said

"Okay." Hermione said "Hello James and Lily."

"Hello Hermione" They said together "For a eight month pregnant person with triplets, you look wonderful!" Lily said

"Well, I have a charm on that hides it." Hermione said before taking off the charm and her stomach appeared. "See, but it hurts my back, according to doctors the charm does nothing to hurt the baby" she said putting back on the charm

"Wow, I wish I knew about that!" Lily said

They all laughed. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30. "Well, I'm really tired, so if you guys don't mind, I think were going to head up to bed."

"No, we don't mind" James said "Good night Harry."

"Good night." Harry said turning away.

"Oh Harry!" James said calling them back

"Yeah."

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you anyway?" James asked

"Well, I'm 16, but I am of age due to special papers."

"Oh, okay. That's it." James said

The newlyweds went up to bed to find that everyone's door was shut, meaning they were all sleeping. Harry and Hermione went to bed. They were planning on redecorating the baby's room tomorrow. They had decided they were going to postpone the Honeymoon until after the babies were born, it was too risky now to leave with the chance that the babies were born earlier than expected.

Harry woke up the next morning at 5:30. He took a long hot shower before re-decorating the nursery before Hermione woke up

Once he was all clean, he stepped into the nursery. With a quick thought, Harry painted the room yellow. Crown molding was added at the top of the walls, the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky in the day and stars at night, two oak cribs were added to match the existing one, and everything was updated. It took him a total of three minutes to do that.

He went back into the bedroom to find that Hermione was now taking a bath.

Harry went into the hallway and every door was closed. He went downstairs, told Dobby, Winky, and Maddy, to go out and enjoy the day and that if we needed them, we would call them.

Harry cooked breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits, eggs, and toast. By the time he finished. Hermione was downstairs along with Arthur and Molly. Molly deserved a break since she cooks three meals a day almost seven days a week, and plus she cooked extra for the wedding. Harry served the meal. Pretty soon Ginny came down followed by the twins, then came Bill, then Charlie, and then ten minutes after Charlie, Ron.

Pretty soon everyone finished. "Harry, its wonderful here!" Mollu said

"Thank you, your welcome to stay here any time." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Well, I guess we should get going then, I have to do a few things around the house." Molly said.

Molly and Arthur stood up waiting for Ginny and Ron, but they didn't get the hint. "ahem" said Molly. Ron and Ginny looked up. "Yes?" Ron asked

"Your coming!" Molly said

"Aww, mom can't we stay for a little while?" Ron pleaded

"Fine, but I want you back by 6 tonight! Any later and you will have extra chores for a week!" Molly said turning on her heel, Arthur following closely.

Once everyone was sure they were gone, they all burst out laughing.

Bill and Charlie had to leave to go to work. So they were next to leave. The twins had to go and open the shop so they left shortly after, pretty soon it was the newlyweds and the two youngest Weasley's left in the house. Suddenly it hit Harry "Hey guys, I never showed anyone else the backyard!" Harry stood up "Come on I'll show you now!"

Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood up and followed. Harry opened the doors in the kitchen and they saw an Olympic swimming pool, and the Quidditch pitch.

"Wicked" said Ron

"Awesome" said Ginny

"Wow" Hermione said. Only the pool appealed to her because she didn't fly.

"Mate, can we play a game now?" Ron asked

"You guys don't have brooms." Harry said

"Well, we'll floo home get our brooms and floo back!" Ron said

"No silly, we can't do that!" Ginny said

"Why not?" Ron asked

"Well, if we go home, Mom will never let us come back."

"Oh, right, maybe another time Harry?" Ron asked

"Sure, then we can get the rest of the Weasley's to join too." Harry said.

"Yeah!" said Ron.

They all went back inside and went into the Great room. Ron and Harry played wizard chess, and Hermione and Ginny were in the library.

Ron and Harry had played 10 games by now, Ron had won 9 of them only letting Harry win once, since it was his house.

Ron and Harry went into the library. Harry found Hermione reading and Ginny just wandering around. He sat down next to Hermione. "Whatcha reading?" he asked

Hermione jumped about three feet. "Merlin! You scared me!"

"Sorry" and he softly placed a kiss on her lips. Hermione put the book down and cupped his face in her hand and deepened the kiss. Harry softly nibbled on her bottom lip to ask for permission to enter, she granted it. Softly the massaged each others tongues. Harry had his hands deeply entwined into Hermione hair. She was moaning. They broke apart for air. Harry picked up Hermione and placed her on top of his lap, and continued.

**EXPLICT SCENE- just warning you**

He broke the kiss one more time "Maybe we should move upstairs?" She nodded

Harry picked her up and carried her up the flight of stairs. Once inside the master bedroom, he gently placed her on top of the bed and climbed on top of her. They started to kiss once more, once Hermione moaned again, Harry moved his kiss to her neck. Softly he nipped on her neck. He pulled away so he could take off her shirt.

Once her shirt was removed. Harry kissed her lips again and removed her bra, and tossed it to the side. Slowly he moved his kiss down and in between her breasts. He played with both of her nipples, making them erect.

Hermione flipped him over so she was on top. She kissed him passionately, only pausing when his shirt had to go over his head. His skin was cool and soft against her stomach. Still kissing him, she undid his belt. She slid her kiss down his chest while she was removing his pants, before throwing them to the side.

Harry flipped again, He slid his hand up Hermione's skirt and slowly removed it, revealing a red thong. He slid it off with his teeth, which made her giggle. Harry looked at the door and said a silencing charm in his head followed by a locking charm, that way Ron or Ginny could hear or enter.

Slowly he moved his mouth down to her lips and licked slowly. Hermione moaned softly. He inserted one finger, then two, then three. She was moaning so loud. Harry removed his fingers, and replaced them with his tongue. Eventually, Hermione climaxed, and Harry put his lips in an oval shape around her lips and lapped up any juices that came up.

Hermione flipped once Harry finished. She pulled off his boxers the same way he had done her thong. His shaft bounced up straight and erect. She slowly slid her fingers up and down his shaft, making him moan. Eventually it became torture and she knew it and then bent down and took it fully into her mouth.

Harry moaned like crazy, her torturing her, now this. Within five minutes of Hermione sucking, he came into her mouth, which she swallowed.

Harry flipped once more and had his shaft pointed at the area of her pussy, he entered, she moaned like crazy, he pumped slowly in and out, and gradually getting faster. Eventually he hit as fast as he could go and she wanted it faster and harder. Harry flipped her onto her stomach and told her to get on all fours. She followed.

Harry then proceeded to continue, now she was moaning like crazy, finally he hit one spot and she moaned really loud, he had found her G-spot. He stayed like that for a long time. Hermione was yelling his name. This made him go crazy, once he felt the urge to cum he started screaming her name, they both came together, their juices combining in a wonderful pleasure.

Harry collapsed next to her, he was still in her, mentally cleaning up the mess they had made. He had all the energy in the world to keep going but he did not have enough to stand up. Harry was just about to keep going until he heard a soft snoring. Hermione had fallen asleep.

Harry thought that it would be fun to tease her while she was still asleep. Slowly he moved his shaft out and then back in. Hermione moaned in her sleep. He continued. Minutes later Hermione was talking "Oh yeah, mmmmm, don't stop." He listened. He kept going "faster" so he went faster "faster" he went even faster "harder" he made sure that his sack was sticking to her ass before he pumped again. "Oh my god, here I...COME!" and she came, followed by Harry.

Harry once again cleaned up and removed himself from her. She rolled over "I wasn't sleeping" and then softly fell back to sleep. He didn't ask and followed and went to sleep.

**Its over**

Harry woke up twenty minutes later, the silencing charm he put on his the sound inside from going out, but the outside sounds could come in. He heard Ron "Where did they go? They aren't in the library or in their bedroom, maybe the kitchen." Ron said. Harry rolled over and woke up Hermione. She just moaned. He thought of the spell and they were dressed, the locking charm was off as was the silencing charm. "Hermione get up!" Harry said.

She finally got up. "Come one" Harry said. "Ron's looking for us. We have to go"

Hermione got out of bed. They appariated down to the kitchen, twenty seconds later, Ron and Ginny came into the room, "See, we found them" Ginny said

"Were you guys here the whole time?" Ron asked

Harry looked at Hermione who looked at him, "Yeah, we were here" Harry said

"Oh okay." Ron said.

Harry waved his wand and sandwiches appeared. They went and sat at the kitchen table and ate. "So, where is Dobby, Winky and the other one?" Ron asked

"Maddy? Yeah, I gave all three of them the day off, they had been working for a long time fixing the place up, and they needed time off." Harry explained

The rest of the time was either spent in silence, or laughing over Ron choking on his sandwich. He had taken a bite and not chewed it properly and swallowed but it got stuck and he coughed and then it went down, when he explained what happened, the other three went laughing hysterically.

After the late lunch, it was about 2:30 and they decided to take a dip in the pool. First they had a race across the pool. They had to do one lap, since it was Olympic sized, Harry won. Then they played chicken (you know where the guys hold the girls on their shoulders and the girls try and knock each other off.) Harry and Hermione vs. Ron and Ginny, Harry and Hermione won. Then they were really desperate and played Marco Polo. Ginny was it first, she found Ron instantly since he was making the most noise. Ginny then found Hermione.

They were still playing, Harry got out of the pool quietly, Ron was about to say something but Harry held his finger up to his mouth to say quiet, Ginny saw the motion too. Harry bent down and splashed the water where he was standing. Hermione immediately started to come over. Just when she was far enough away, Harry did a cannon ball into the pool, getting Hermione in a huge splash of water.

"HEY! Your _not_ supposed to get out of the wat-" Hermione said, but she got cut off when Harry just kissed her.

"Get over it" Harry said when he broke away, "It was a joke!"

Harry glanced at the clock that was outside, it said 5:30. "Guys, its 5:30, if you just want to go."

"Yeah, it might make mom feel better if we showed up early." Ginny said getting out of the pool, followed by Ron.

They both got dried off with a flick of Harry's wand, they borrowed it, and then were fully dressed. A few minutes later they flooed home.

Harry and Hermione go out. Harry dried them off and got both of them dressed. Somehow he also managed to get food cooking so when they went in, dinner was ready.

Five minutes later, they were walking though the door and the table was set, food on the table, lights were dimmed, and two white candles light up the small round table and the red tablecloth. Harry pulled out Hermione's chair, and then they sat down to filet mignon.

"Harry, this is so thoughtful!" Hermione said.

"We deserve it" Harry said

They both started to eat. It was juicy and cooked just perfectly.

"So, we never thought about it, what are we going to name the children?" Hermione asked

"Well..." Harry started. He had not given this any thought "I have no clue but we have to pick three boys names and three girls. First name and middle name"

"Agreed. Well, lets start with girls. I was thinking that we name one after you mother Lily."

The conversation continued. They wrote down their list of names in order of the way they wanted them, the one they liked the most on top, and the one they liked the least on bottom.

_**Girls:**_

_Lily Antoinette Potter_

_Victoria Rose Potter_

_Harmony Gail Potter_

_**Boys:**_

_James Arthur Potter_

_Jonathan Sirius Potter_

_Anthony Paul Potter _

Hermione did not want any of her family members names represented in their children's names.

They finished dinner and Harry magically brought over a cheesecake as the plates disappeared and started to wash themselves. The cheesecake was super moist with no cracks, and just perfect.

Hermione had just finished when she dropped her fork onto her plate, and not placing it. Harry looked at Hermione's face of horror.

"Harry ... I think my water just broke" Hermione said, and sure enough, her pants were soaked in that area.

* * *

**Please read authors note below!**

* * *

_Okay, I think that is enough. Well you know what is happening in the next chapter. _

_I know what you are going to ask 'what about the communicator worms?' Yes I know about them, I am just going to wait until after the children are born, I don't think that Harry wants Hermione screaming in his head while the children are being born. _

_Next chapter you shall see what sex the children are, I already know (hehe), I am off this week and I shall write as much as I can so I can update soon. _

_Hope you liked the portraits, they will be re-appearing next chapter, they aren't important but I just think that they are cool._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Well for now please hit the button below to submit a review please! Just click 'GO'_

_Thank you_

_Sweetie813_


	29. Birth Chap 28

**Reviewers:**

JusticeStrouce- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this chapter

americanidolfreak-PMed you about your review. Thanks again. Enjoy!

Lord Firefox- tears just kidding. Its _alright_ im not happy but as long as you have a valid excuse. At least you reviewed. Thanks. Enjoy!

peachie1st- you do say the same thing every time. Just kidding. Its alright. Its a review, at least i know that you like it. Enjoy this one!

The Gryffindor Drummer-Glad you enjoyed. Enjoy this chapter!

Gryffindor620- thanks for your help on the last chapter and this one! enjoy

kizkool- I KNOW! PMed you. glad you enjoyed. Enjoy!

Novemberscorpion110388- I _swear_ you read my mind! some things you mentioned are in here. They were in here before you even said it. Thanks for finding my story.

Tomboygurl- sorry, you have one more cliff hanger in this chapter : ( but not as bad as the last chapter. Enjoy!

_Now, I found out that I have to paint my wall tomorrow so my father can put up my television while I'm out from Friday to Saturday. So no new chapters from now until the New Year. So everyone...enjoy your New Years Eve, and I will update again in 2006!_

* * *

--Chapter 28--

Birth

Harry dropped everything and went over to Hermione. He picked her up and went to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungos. He would have appariated but he was told that when a woman is about to give birth, when appariating, the babies or something else could get left behind.

Harry flooed to the Maternity ward and got her some help.

Pretty soon a healer came around put her in a wheelchair, but stopped and looked at Hermione and Harry. Harry realized that the charm was still on and wandlessly removed it. Her huge stomach appeared. The nurse nodded as if saying 'ah didn't think of that' and continued to put a gown on her and put her in a room, room 201. Harry followed. He watched as they put her in her bed, and with a flick of a wand, she had IV, just the normal stuff to keep them hydrated etc.

Pretty soon the healers left and said that they would be back momentarily, they had to do some quick paperwork. Hermione's contractions were over 15 minutes apart. Hermione had just had one now, but quickly passed.

"Hermione, I have to leave for five minutes, I'm just going to tell the Weasley's that it is time. And I will be right back, no more than five minutes!" Harry said

Hermione nodded, she didn't want him to leave, but in this case he had to.

Harry appariated over to the Weasley's house, he was inside the kitchen. He was tired. In order to stand up he had his hands on his knees.

"Harry dear! Good to see you! Here sit down and have some dinner" said Molly.

"Can't do that" Harry said out of breath

"Why not?" she asked confused. Harry never turned down one of her meals

"One. I already ate. Two. Hermione is in labor." Harry finally caught his breath. He stood up and they were all shocked "Yes, I know, she is early, but, she is in labor, contractions 15 minutes apart last I left, she is in St. Mungos, maternity ward, room 201." And with that he left.

He re-appeared in Hermione's room, she was having another contraction. "I don't think I was gone 15 minutes!" Harry said holding Hermione's hand who was crushing it, but he didn't mind.

"They are now 5 minutes apart." Hermione said between gritted teeth.

A healer entered the room "How you doing?" she asked sweetly.

Harry knew that would scream and flip out at her, so he answered. "The contractions are 5 minutes apart, and she just finished one." He said sweetly.

"My, my, your moving along fast." The nurse said sitting down at the foot of the bed. She prepped Hermione's legs up, and looked in. "Well, for just breaking your water no less than ten minutes ago, this is going very fast. I would have to guess that after your next contraction which would be in about three minutes, it should be ready and then the following one, you will have to push." She explained

Hermione screamed again, it seemed like the contractions were getting closer together. "Two minutes apart!" she yelled.

"Well, then after this one passes, the next one, you will have to start to push." The nurse yelled above Hermione's screams.

The contraction settled down and Harry said to Hermione. "You ready for this?"

"No, but I want them out of me!" Hermione said "I'm hoping for two girls and a boy"

"I was hoping for two boys and a girl, but we shall see." Harry said.

Just at that moment, the healer said "Here comes another contraction Hermione, once you feel it, push as hard as you can."

Hermione felt it took in a deep breath and started to push. "I can see the head! Come on keep going!" Hermione kept pushing.

"HARRY POTTER I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed. Harry knew this was normal and did nothing.

Hermione gave one more big push, and a faint cry was heard. One out three to go. "It's a girl!" she said going back to Hermione.

The process continued once more and this time, out came baby boy!

"Well, this one decides it" Harry said. Hermione looked like she could kill him.

Once again, everything went again, Hermione was very tired, "I just want this fucking thing out of me!" she screamed

It seemed like someone heard her because after she pushed once more, it was out. "It's a girl!" said the healer.

Harry bent down and gave Hermione a huge hug. "I win" Hermione whispered. Harry laughed

The healer brought over the now clean babies in the order they were born for names.

"First the girl" Hermione said taking it from the Healers arms and cradling it in her arms. "I believe we agreed on Lily Antoinette Potter." Harry nodded.

"Now the boy" Harry said. Holding the boy in his arms "James Arthur Potter"

"And the last girl." Hermione said taking the second girl "Victoria Rose Potter"

"They are all beautiful and beautiful names" said the healer. She left the room and in came the Weasley family.

Molly was sobbing. "Look at how adorable!" looking at the two girls "Can I hold one?" Hermione gave her Lily.

"Hello little one! What's your name?" She looked at the two of them.

"Lily Antoinette Potter" Harry said

"What a beautiful name to match such a gorgeous girl! And what are the other ones names?" She asked

"This little one" Hermione said "Is Victoria Rose Potter"

"And this little one" Harry said "Is James Arthur Potter"

"Harry, I am touched that you included my name into your children." Said Arthur

"You were a father figure to me. You took the place of the father that I never had. Molly you also, although we didn't name anyone by you, you were still the mother figure to me." Harry said.

Both Molly and Arthur had tears in their eyes.

"So who are the godparents?" yelled one of the twins in the back.

Harry looked at Hermione. They didn't get that far along to ask. Harry bent over and whispered something in Hermione's ear, and she agreed.

"Well, we just agreed that all of them will have the same god parents and that is Ron and Ginny, since we went to school with both of them and we have known them longer, sorry guys." He said. The twins faces were kind of hurt

"Its alright we know that we-" said Fred

"-Wouldn't be that great at godparents" finished George "And plus."

"Were both guys" they said together

The whole room laughed, there were no more hard feelings.

"Well thanks mate, I'm touched." Said Ron.

"Me too" said Ginny.

The healer came back in with two assistants and asked for names and handed a baby to each healer. They were to be foot printed and their birth certificate made.

* * *

_Lily Antoinette Potter_

_June 25, 2005_

_8:05 pm. _

* * *

_James Arthur Potter_

_June 25, 2005_

_8:10 pm_

* * *

_Victoria Rose Potter_

_June 25, 2005_

_8:15 pm._

* * *

The three were then taken to the nursery and placed in a row. Many pictures were taken as their first.

Pretty soon the Weasley's went home and only Hermione and Harry were left. Hermione was feeling much better. "Are you upset that you didn't get two boys?" Hermione asked

"A little, but hey, we can always have more!" Harry said cheerfully as Hermione groaned

"Not for a little while okay?" Hermione asked

"That's fine by me" he said as he gave her a soft kiss "Thanks for three wonderful children, they are gorgeous!"

Hermione had to stay the night so Harry expanded the bed and crawled in with her.

The next morning everyone was free to go. Harry took the boy and Hermione took the two girls and they appariated home. Each child was placed in a crib. Harry then took two seconds to inscribe each of their names on the crib. Hermione had placed pink booties on Lily and yellow ones on Victoria. Since they had no hair or any distinguishable features yet, it was the only way to tell them apart, for now.

Hermione went downstairs to make breakfast, they just wanted to leave, so they did not eat yet.

Harry went downstairs and went to his parents portraits. "Hey mum, hey dad!"

"Harry!" said Lily "Gosh we were worried, we didn't see you for almost two days now!"

"Yeah well after I left you two days ago, I fell asleep, then Ron and Ginny stayed most of yesterday, then they left and we had dinner and then Hermione went into labor, and we have two girls and one boy."

"Congratulations" they said together

"What are they names?" Lily asked

"Well, one of the girls came first and we named her Lily Antoinette" Harry saw tears in his mothers eyes. "Then the boy came, we named him James Arthur" His father put his hand over his heart, he was touched. "And then came the final girl, Victoria Rose. And their last names are all Potter, obviously."

"Son, we are touched that you named two of your children after us!" James said

"We figured, since you didn't get a chance to live out your lives to full capacity, we thought we would give at least part of your name another chance to do just that." Harry said

"That was very thoughtful." Lily said.

Hermione brought in breakfast at this time "Good morning James and Lily" she said brightly

"Good morning Hermione" they said together.

"So, I assume Harry told you the good news?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, congratulations!" Lily said "Much pain?"

"Not really, I was in labor for about a total of twenty minutes. Then each child was five minutes apart, so thirty five minutes later, everything was over." Hermione said

"Lucky you, with Harry, I was in labor for almost three hours!" Lilly said.

Hermione laughed "Aww, Harry you didn't want to leave?" Everyone laughed at this and Harry blushed.

Harry and Hermione ate breakfast while talking to Lily and James. One of the children started to cry which made all of them cry. Harry and Hermione went upstairs to check on them. All of their diapers needed to be changed. Hermione flicked her wand and instantly they were all changed

"You have to teach me that spell" Harry said

"Don't worry I will." Said Hermione. "So do you think its time to put them in?"

"Time to put what in?" Harry asked

"The worms, that way we can talk to each other and tell each other spells etc." Hermione said

"Sure" Harry said

They went into their bedroom and Harry pulled them out of the nightstand.

"You ready?" Harry asked

"Lets do it" Hermione said "On three. One – Two – Three!"

They both placed the worm in their ear, they could feel it wiggle their way into their ear. They both dropped down on their knees in pain when it bit in. As soon as the pain came, it was gone.

"Ow..." Harry said "Do they work?"

"Well the twins said that it could take up to 24 hours to work." Hermione said

"Well, we shall wait." Harry said

* * *

The rest of the day was spent around the house. The three house elves came back and Harry told Maddy that if they ever cried or anything, would she be able to take care of them.

"Sure mas- I means Harry. I was waiting for the time when I woulds be able to take care of babies again."

Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen drinking tea. It was two in the afternoon.

"Hermione." Harry said. Hermione looked up at him "You know how I own a house in France, Italy, Germany, Russia, California, British Columbia, New York, Ireland, and Scotland? Well I read up on a spell, that will take the house anywhere you choose it. Well I was thinking, maybe we could give one of the houses to the Weasleys? I mean, they have given me almost everything I wanted, a family who loves me, food, taught me to floo, and I think that maybe if we put the house right next door, and give them the deed?"

Hermione looked at him "Harry, I think that is very thoughtful! You know that we don't need all of those houses. But which one?"

"Well, I haven't seen any of the other houses yet, but I was going to quickly ask Lupin where they are and what condition they are in currently."

"Well before you forget, why don't you go and do it now?" Hermione suggested.

Harry got up and went to the fireplace, dropped in the power and stuck his head into the fireplace.

"Lupin, are you home?" Harry asked pretty loud.

Lupin came running in. "Harry, good to see you, congratulations!"

"Thank you. Well I have come to ask you something." Harry then proceeded to tell him about what he wanted to do. "So what I want to know is, which one is in the best condition?"

Lupin Pondered "Well, they are all in great shape. But, here's the thing, some are bigger than others. I assume that Molly will want one room for each of her children, even Percy, that would be 7 bedrooms, then one for her that's 8 and then probably 2 spare bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen. Well everything calls for the one in France. If you wish to go and see it say 'Potter France', silly I know but it gets you there. Of course we can change it when and if she takes over."

"Thanks Lupin" Harry said

"Take care"

Harry pulled his head out and went back into the kitchen. He found Hermione looking at pictures. "Oh, Harry, an owl just came and delivered out wedding photos, along with a spell in case we want any extras made."

"Neat" Harry said.

They both sat down and looked at the photos. "Harry, what do you think about copying a few of them and sending it to my parents along with the children's pictures with a note, something similar to 'Sorry you missed it, had a great time, here are your three grandchildren.'" Hermione said

Harry laughed "Alright, its your parents."

Hermione got out a piece of parchment

_Mom and Dad,_

_Enclosed are pictures of our wedding and your three grandchildren. Sorry you missed the wedding, it was so much fun. Enjoy the photos. _

_Hermione and Harry (son-in-law)_

Hermione did the spell and copied the photos, while Harry called Hedwig. Hermione attached it to Hedwig and she was off.

"Now, what did Lupin say?" Hermione asked

"He said that they are all in great shape, but some are bigger than others. He said that for this occasion, the one in France would be the best. Would you like to go and see it now?"

"Sure, lets go." Hermione said.

They went together into the fireplace. Harry said 'Potter France' and they were off.

* * *

**one more review until 100! who will be my 100th reviewer?**

_There you go. Next chapter will be Potter France. I put in the communicator worms in this chapter as well. It would be very boring if I kept saying that 'They changed their diapers' 'they were fed' 'they were put to bed'. So Maddy is doing it in the background. Don't worry they will still be part of the story!_

_Hope you enjoyed. I will try and get another Chapter up before the new year, but with the maintenance going on, I don't know if I will be able to. I WILL TRY! If not it will be up as soon as I can. _

_Any problems PM me please!_

_Review please!_

_Until 2006,_

_Sweeite813_

_PS. I got asked a few times, my name is Vicki and yes I put my name in the story because I was desperate for names and I also wanted to be in the story. Hehe ; ) _


	30. Chapter 29

--Chapter 29--

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

Before them was a Living Room. The walls were a soft brown, a neutral color. There were three sofas that made a 'U' shape around them, they were still in front of the fireplace. The couches were a tan color, and done in a soft fabric, and were soft to sit on.

"Wow, this is really nice" Said Hermione.

They turned to the right and there was the kitchen. It was huge. The walls were a dark red, the cabinets a cherry wood. There was a six burner stove, a double oven, dishwasher, even though it wasn't required. The refrigerator was double the size of a normal one.

"Certainly enough room for food" Harry said. Immediately their thoughts went to Ron.

They turned to the left and there was a nice sized dining room, not as large as the Manor, but large enough to hold up to thirty people. "That's enough to hold the order" Hermione said. Harry nodded.

The walls were dark blue. The table was made of a dark mahogany wood, each chair hand crafted. Harry went and sat in a chair, the cushion was bewitched so that it looked like wood still but was very soft and comfortable.

They went up the staircase that was at the back of the family room. There were two more floors, each containing five bedrooms, nine as big as the bedrooms they stood in at the Manor, forty square feet, each having its own bathroom and a walk in closet.

The master suite was very large as well. It was 60 square feet, with again another shade of brown. The bed was king sized, a dark brown covered the feather bed. There were two walk in closets, one for him and one for her. There was also a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and a very large shower and a double sink.

They went back downstairs and went outside. There was an below ground pool as well as a quiditch pitch. Not as elaborate as the Manor, but very close to it.

"Harry, I think this house was built for the Weasley's. Molly will flip!" Hermione said

"That's what I am afraid of" Harry said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day they freshened up the house. They stocked the cabinets with food as well as the fridge. All paintings of the Potters were taken down and sent to the Manor Attic. Each bathroom they put in fresh towels and such items. They personalized each room. Once the room was complete, they put their first name in beautiful script on the outside of the door.

It was 5:00. Lupin came over with the deed which Harry moved the name of the house over to the Weasley's. All that was left was Molly or Arthur's signature.

Harry went outside to start to perform the spell that moved the house. He thought clearly of the space to the right of the Weasley's House. The Weasley house had no neighbors so Harry placed it about a quarter of a mile down the road, if not less.

When Harry looked, the house was gone. Harry went to where he pictured it, and sure enough, it was there, perfectly intact. Lupin changed the name in the floo network to 'Weasley Manor'. Of course Molly could change it, if she wished, but Lupin thought that it was good for the cause.

Harry and Hermione appariated to the burrow, knocked on the door where they were put into the bone crushing hug of Molly Weasley.

"Come in dears" She said once she let go. "We were just about to start supper."

Harry and Hermione made themselves at home. The whole family (except the prat Percy) was there. Molly had prepared Turkey, with all of the trimmings. And for desert Chocolate Moose.

Everyone was stuffed. She waved her wand and the plates were cleared and were washing themselves in the sink.

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded. It was now or never. Harry stood up, and everyone looked his way.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy, but, I have something to say." Harry said "You guys, the whole Weasley family, make Hermione and me welcome. You guys give us a home away from home. If ever asked for where I live, I would always say the Burrow." Molly and Author smiled. "Even though this place is small, you always found room to squeeze us in. You taught me how to floo in second year, you always came to pick me up from Private Drive from second year on. I didn't know until now, what to do to thank you. Until Hermione and me decided on this." Harry said pulling out an envelope from inside his pants. "Come here Molly and Arthur and please open it."

They opened it, when they saw what it was, their mouths dropped. "You gave us your house?" Arthur asked

The whole Weasley family lit up, and had looks of joy. "Not my house, one of my other houses, its no use to me, so I figured, maybe you guys need some room."

Molly looked at the location "France?" Everyone's faces dropped, no way mom was moving to France.

"Does it still say that? Sorry, its just down the street, we moved it." Harry said. "If you would like, we could show it to you."

Everyone went to the fireplace, they all said 'Weasley Manor' Harry and Hermione went first. Followed by everyone else, then Molly and Arthur.

Everyone walked around without any guide. Molly exclaimed at the size of the kitchen and dining room.

Eventually everyone found their way upstairs and found their bedroom. It fit everyone's wants and needs. Molly almost fainted at the sight of her soon-to-be master bedroom.

Harry and Hermione went into the living room and waited for everyone to come back down.

Eventually the kids were down and then pretty soon Molly and Arthur came over.

"Harry," Arthur started "This whole thing is very sweet, you didn't have to do this!"

"Yes I did. Like I said, you guys took care of me like a family, and now I need to repay you, and this seemed well worth 6 years of help to me. You guys helped me though grief, through a wedding. You never once said 'Oh my gosh! We are so lucky to have the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter stay at our house'" he said in a girly tone which made everyone laugh "You guys treated me as a seventh son, and Hermione as a second daughter. I will not take no for an answer, this house is yours." Harry said.

There was a very long period of silence, only slight whispers between Arthur and Molly were heard. Pretty soon Arthur pulled out a quill and signed the papers.

The Weasley family cheered. They finally had the house that they deserved

-----------------------------------------

Well I didn't want the suspense to kill you into 2006. I will be home for part of tomorrow, but not at all on the 31! So if you leave a review, I might respond tomorrow morning for me. (in case you don't live in USA)

Sorry its so short. But like I said, I didn't want to keep you waiting, reviews will be thanked in next chapter. Sorry. But _thanks for your reviews everyone!_

So now for real, until 2006,

Sweetie813

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	31. Chapter 30 ORIGINAL

--Chapter 30--

The Final Chapter

**ORIGINIAL ENDING...IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED AND GO TO NEXT CHAPTER!**

The Weasley's cheered. They finally got the house. All the kids left the room and Molly and Arthur gave Harry and Hermione a hug.

"Harry, I don't know what to say, this is like it was built for our family" said Arthur

"Don't worry, it was our gift to you. Now its time for just my gift." Harry said. Hermione looked at him, she had no clue what he was talking about. "Well, you guys did a lot for me, and no words can describe this gift that I can give you but here" Harry handed them yet another piece of partchment

_The Weasley family,_

_You guys have treated me like a family that I never had. Never saying no (most of the time). I always remember how you guys were always a little short on money. That is no longer an issue. However, to be on the safe side, I have deposited six million galleons into your bank account for you guys to use. It can be for anything you wish. Enjoy it and use it well. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Molly had tears in her eyes, Arthur was also very deeply felt. Molly gave him a huge hug, "You have no idea what this means to us."

"Harry, that is an awful lot, are you sure?" Arthur asked

"I'm sure, I haven't told anyone really but, when I officially turn seventeen, I will get six million galleons deposited into my bank account..."

"Why did you give it to us?" Arthur asked

"I didn't finish." Harry said "Six million galleons deposited into my bank account _annually_"

"Annually?" Molly and Arthur asked

"Yes, annually, and I gave you guys one of them."

---------------------------------------------

The next few months went by quickly. Harry's birthday came and went, they had an all out party at the Manor. The Weasley's were now all settled in and love their new home. They had bought new robes, books, dress robes, cauldrons, quills, etc. and such with their six million and barely put a dent in it.

They had received their Hogwarts letters, but again as teachers, Harry DADA, Hermione Muggle Studies.

Harry's and Hermione's came together each with the same letter

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter (wow, never thought I would say that again)_

_You are once again invited to come back to Hogwarts, you children could be placed under proper care while teaching. You will have the same room Harry had last year unless sometime it is needed for another student in danger. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Inside Harry's envelope there was another letter.

_Harry,_

_We have received word that Voldemort is back and stronger than ever. I believe that it is time for the final battle. As soon as you get this letter, please floo or appariate to me as soon as possible. _

_Dumbledore. _

Harry's face was struck with horror. His scar had been burning more often, but he just ignored it since it was just a tingle "Hermione, I have to go and see Dumbledore."

"Alright" Hermione said placing a kiss on his forehead.

Harry appariated to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, wondered when I would be seeing you. Well, we'll just skip the introductions and get down to the chase. Voldemort is back and we believe that his is ready to come and find you and kill you. I know that you have been ready for this battle for many years now, but, we do not know how long this will take. It could take a matter of minutes or a few years."

Harry nodded "I'm ready, where is he?"

Dumbledore proceeded to tell him everything he knew. (AN: this has no real interest in the story, so I'm not going to make up anything, use your imagination...)

After he told him everything Harry nodded. He would leave immediately, no friends, no family no one. No one was allowed to reach him in anyway.

Harry really did not want to leave his kids at such a young age, but, if it was for their safety in the future. It was worth it. And with that Harry was off.

------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was pacing the house waiting for Harry's return, she had something to tell him. Just then, an owl tapped on the window.

_Mrs. Potter_

_Harry has gone off to fight Voldemort. You are still welcome to come to Hogwarts with the children. _

_Dumbledore_

Hermione started to cry, she never got a chance to say good bye. Or tell him the great news.

She was pregnant again.

----------------------------

**_1 year later_**

Hermione was graduated from Hogwarts, first in her class. Even with missing a year, Harry was second in their class. A seat of honor was held on the side for him. They wore black cap and gowns. During Hermione's Val Victorian speech, she talked about Harry and cried. She had not been able to contact him (AN: Yes Dumbledore forgot to tell her that)

Hermione tried to think through the worms to him but all she got was 'Were sorry, the person you are trying to reach has put a spell on so they cannot hear your thoughts, please try again later' That was a year ago. She tried for six months, but still nothing, she figured there was no point and removed it.

She had given birth to another boy in May. She went along with naming her child Jonathan Sirius Potter. He had the black messy hair and the emerald green eyes.

Hermione became desperate and tried to owl Harry. She was shocked when she got a reply.

_Hermione, _

_Please, stop owling me. I am very busy._

_Harry_

She thought that it was rude. She owled again. She cried when she read the next message.

_Hermione,_

_I told you to stop owling me. But I guess you too much of a self centered bitch to realize that. I cannot believe that I married you. If you are going to act like this, then don't bother. Divorce me for all I care! _

_Harry _

She picked up the kids and left Potter Manor. She bought an unlisted cottage with five bedrooms, about three blocks away.

It was July.

--------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

(August)

It was one year ago he started this adventure, but it was worth it, Voldemort and all of his followers were dead. He felt horrible that he had to leave Hermione like that but, he did what he had to do.

He appariated home. The Manor. He walked around calling "Hermione!" but no one answered.

He took off the spell on the worm and thought 'Hermione' but he got a message "The other user has taken the worm out. Please try again later"

He went to the Weasley house. They all hugged him. He pushed them away "Where is Hermione?"

"Isn't she at the Manor?" Ron asked

"No. She's not there, no Maddy, no Dobby, no kids, no Hermione, no one is there." Harry said

"Well, think hard about Hermione and then appariate, it might take you to her" Molly said

He thought long and hard. He found himself standing inside a quaint cottage.

**End Harry's POV**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione heard a pop and went to go and see who it was. It was Harry.

"Hermione!" he said. He ran to go and give her a hug. She moved out of the way and he ran into the wall. "What the hell?"

She slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"You know god dammed well what that was for! You left me, no way of contacting you. I thought that Dumbledore put a spell on you so owls couldn't find you. But in desperation I tried, thinking that maybe there was an exception for me! NO! There was one, but I get an answer back 'Leave me alone Im busy!' I asked you 'Why whats wrong' Then your answer was and I quote 'I told you to stop owling me. But I guess you too much of a self centered bitch to realize that. I cannot believe that I married you. If you are going to act like this, then don't bother. Divorce me for all I care!'" Hermione screamed through her tears.

"What! I said no such thing" Harry said

"Bull shit! You just wanted me out of the picture from day one! You left without even saying where you were going, I had to get a letter from Dumbledore saying where you went! And you know what? I had news to tell you. I was waiting for your return but then I got that letter and gave up!" Hermione yelled again

"You think I wanted to leave like that?" Harry asked

"Get out of my house before I hex you! You and me are no longer together! I have custody of the children, I shall send you the papers for you to sign later!" Hermione yelled.

Harry went back to the Manor. He laid on the couch and sobbed. He must have laid there for a good two hours. He lost the love of his life, his children. There had to be some way to prove it. "Pensive!" Harry thought.

He pulled out one huge memory, from the time Dumbledore told him, through the battle and everything. He left out certain parts otherwise it would take her a year to see it all. From the looks of it, it was a two hour pensive.

An owl tapped on the window. It was from Hermione. It was the divorce papers. He didn't even look at them. He sent her a letter

_Hermione,_

_Here are the memories that I have from the time Dumbledore told me, though the battle to the time I came back. Please look at them_

_Harry_

He sent them back.

Two hours later, he got another owl

_You sneaky bastard! You took out the parts of where you wrote me the letters! Just sign the god damn papers and send them back!_

Harry sobbed. He looked at the papers

_This form here by divorces Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger Potter from each other. Ms. Granger receives custody of all four children._

He stopped there. "Four?"

He put the papers in his pocket and appariated to Hermione's flat. He could take a few hexes.

"I thought I told you to get out of my house!" Hermione yelled

"First, what is this about four children, last I knew I had three!"

"Well, before you left I wanted to tell you. I was pregnant, I had another boy, Jonathan Sirius Potter. I was waiting for you to return, but then the letters..."

"Hermione, I had a spell on me that prohibited any contact with anyone, you saw that. No owls not even yours could reach me!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Your just lying because you want to spend time with your children!"

"No Hermione, I love you! I never sent those!"

"Just sign the god damn papers and get out of my face."

Harry sobbed. There was no winning. He picked up the quill and singed the papers. "Can I at least see the letters?" he asked

She stood up and handed it him. "NOW GET OUT!"

He left.

Harry charmed the paper to find out who wrote it, across the back 'Draco Malfoy' appeared.

"I thought he was my god damned friend!" Harry had no life.

He went upstairs and wrote a letter to Hermione and sent it to her.

-----------------------------------

Hermione opened her window for Hedwig.

_Hermione,_

_I did not write those letters, you saw the spells that Dumbledore put on me! No contact with anyone whatsoever! I wanted to come back and say goodbye but Dumbledore thought that it would hurt us even more. _

_I checked the letters, I did not write them, on the back there is who wrote them, I used the charm 'Revel the writer' in case you believe I wrote it. _

He had sent back the letters, she looked on the back and it said 'Draco Malfoy'

"He's our friend" She took her wand and pointed it to the paper, it again revealed 'Draco Malfoy'

_I assume by now that you checked it and saw who it was. It must have intercepted, or stopped and the owl let him have it._

_If you find it in your heart to come and see me, I am in our room at the Manor. _

_Harry_

_PS. From the time you finish this, a timer will go off in my room, you have twenty minutes. _

----------------------------------

The timer went off in Harry's room. It started to count down.

19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10

She's probably not coming

9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...

Here it goes. He lifted his wand up to his head.

"A..."

There was a popping noise.

He stopped and lowered his wand.

"Do you believe me?"

"No..."

"Fine." He once again raised his wand to his head. He was sobbing.

Internally he thought 'Avanda Kavera' and out of his wand, a green light shot toward him.

He fell to the floor

Hermione rushed over to him and knelt next to his dead body.

"I trust you, and I love you" Hermione said through tears, she wanted to say that but he was too quick for her. She his dead lips.

---------------------------

"He was the boy-who-lived. I loved him. He killed Voldemort, he didn't die during battle, he died of a broken heart, and I caused that to him. I didn't believe him. He swore that he didn't write the letters breaking us up, but...It was his word against mine, and mine was winning. In the end, he showed me that he was correct. Someone else had gotten the letter and wrote that stuff. I did love him and I didn't want to break his heart, I just...didn't believe him. I now know that he was correct, but he asked me if I believed him, I wanted to say 'No, I trust you and love you' but all he heard was 'No' and before I could do anything, he wordlessly killed himself." Hermione cried.

It was Harry Potter's Funeral. It was at Hogwarts. The entire wizarding world was basically there. The Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the four children, sat in the first row, each sobbing.

In his will he wished to be buried at Hogwarts. A portrait was hung in the Great Hall from the ceiling, of his most recent picture. That was not in his will but they thought it would be a nice tribute to a man who loved Hogwarts and to the man who survived the Final battle, but died of a broken heart.

All of his money and houses belonged to Hermione, but she didn't want it so she gave it to the Weasleys.

-----------------------

It was a week after the funeral and she couldn't stop crying. She dropped the four kids off at the Weasley's. She cleaned the house, but soon found that everything reminded her of Harry. She couldn't live with herself.

She went up into bed. She poured herself a glass of vodka. She wound up drinking the whole bottle and passing out.

Four hours later, Molly found her in bed dead. Around her there were the divorce papers ripped to shreds. She died in her own vomit.

On the bed there was a note that she had written before hand "I died for Harry".

Mrs. Weasley took care of the four kids, gave them everything their parents owned, while Harry and Hermione partied it up as ghosts, the best a husband and a wife could ask for.

THE END

-------------------------

**IF YOU DID NOT LIKE GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IGNORE THIS, IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE SEPCIFY WHICH ENDING YOU LIKED!**


	32. Chapter 30 OPTIONAL ENDING

--Chapter 30--

The Final Chapter

_AN: Okay, only more chapters of this story, your going to hate the ending but I really don't want to continue with this story much longer. So this is the end. Don't hate me._

_**For those who flamed me this ending got changed!**_

The Weasley's cheered. They finally got the house. All the kids left the room and Molly and Arthur gave Harry and Hermione a hug.

"Harry, I don't know what to say, this is like it was built for our family" said Arthur

"Don't worry, it was our gift to you. Now its time for just my gift." Harry said. Hermione looked at him, she had no clue what he was talking about. "Well, you guys did a lot for me, and no words can describe this gift that I can give you but here" Harry handed them yet another piece of partchment

_The Weasley family,_

_You guys have treated me like a family that I never had. Never saying no (most of the time). I always remember how you guys were always a little short on money. That is no longer an issue. However, to be on the safe side, I have deposited six million galleons into your bank account for you guys to use. It can be for anything you wish. Enjoy it and use it well. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Molly had tears in her eyes, Arthur was also very deeply felt. Molly gave him a huge hug, "You have no idea what this means to us."

"Harry, that is an awful lot, are you sure?" Arthur asked

"I'm sure, I haven't told anyone really but, when I officially turn seventeen, I will get six million galleons deposited into my bank account..."

"Why did you give it to us?" Arthur asked

"I didn't finish." Harry said "Six million galleons deposited into my bank account _annually_"

"Annually?" Molly and Arthur asked

"Yes, annually, and I gave you guys one of them."

---------------------------------------------

The next few months went by quickly. Harry's birthday came and went, they had an all out party at the Manor. The Weasley's were now all settled in and love their new home. They had bought new robes, books, dress robes, cauldrons, quills, etc. and such with their six million and barely put a dent in it.

They had received their Hogwarts letters, but again as teachers, Harry DADA, Hermione Muggle Studies.

Harry's and Hermione's came together each with the same letter

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter (wow, never thought I would say that again)_

_You are once again invited to come back to Hogwarts, you children could be placed under proper care while teaching. You will have the same room Harry had last year unless sometime it is needed for another student in danger. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Inside Harry's envelope there was another letter.

_Harry,_

_We have received word that Voldemort is back and stronger than ever. I believe that it is time for the final battle. As soon as you get this letter, please floo or appariate to me as soon as possible. _

_Dumbledore. _

Harry's face was struck with horror. His scar had been burning more often, but he just ignored it since it was just a tingle "Hermione, I have to go and see Dumbledore."

"Alright" Hermione said placing a kiss on his forehead.

Harry appariated to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, wondered when I would be seeing you. Well, we'll just skip the introductions and get down to the chase. Voldemort is back and we believe that his is ready to come and find you and kill you. I know that you have been ready for this battle for many years now, but, we do not know how long this will take. It could take a matter of minutes or a few years."

Harry nodded "I'm ready, where is he?"

Dumbledore proceeded to tell him everything he knew. (AN: this has no real interest in the story, so I'm not going to make up anything, use your imagination...)

After he told him everything Harry nodded. He would leave immediately, no friends, no family no one. No one was allowed to reach him in anyway.

Harry really did not want to leave his kids at such a young age, but, if it was for their safety in the future. It was worth it. And with that Harry was off.

------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was pacing the house waiting for Harry's return, she had something to tell him. Just then, an owl tapped on the window.

_Mrs. Potter_

_Harry has gone off to fight Voldemort. You are still welcome to come to Hogwarts with the children. _

_Dumbledore_

Hermione started to cry, she never got a chance to say good bye. Or tell him the great news.

She was pregnant again.

----------------------------

**_1 year later_**

Hermione was graduated from Hogwarts, first in her class. Even with missing a year, Harry was second in their class. A seat of honor was held on the side for him. They wore black cap and gowns. During Hermione's Val Victorian speech, she talked about Harry and cried. She had not been able to contact him (AN: Yes Dumbledore forgot to tell her that)

Hermione tried to think through the worms to him but all she got was 'Were sorry, the person you are trying to reach has put a spell on so they cannot hear your thoughts, please try again later' That was a year ago. She tried for six months, but still nothing, she figured there was no point and removed it.

She had given birth to another boy in May. She went along with naming her child Jonathan Sirius Potter. He had the black messy hair and the emerald green eyes.

Hermione became desperate and tried to owl Harry. She was shocked when she got a reply.

_Hermione, _

_Please, stop owling me. I am very busy._

_Harry_

She thought that it was rude. She owled again. She cried when she read the next message.

_Hermione,_

_I told you to stop owling me. But I guess you too much of a self centered bitch to realize that. I cannot believe that I married you. If you are going to act like this, then don't bother. Divorce me for all I care! _

_Harry _

She picked up the kids and left Potter Manor. She bought an unlisted cottage with five bedrooms, about three blocks away.

It was July.

--------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

(August)

It was one year ago he started this adventure, but it was worth it, Voldemort and all of his followers were dead. He felt horrible that he had to leave Hermione like that but, he did what he had to do.

He appariated home. The Manor. He walked around calling "Hermione!" but no one answered.

He took off the spell on the worm and thought 'Hermione' but he got a message "The other user has taken the worm out. Please try again later"

He went to the Weasley house. They all hugged him. He pushed them away "Where is Hermione?"

"Isn't she at the Manor?" Ron asked

"No. She's not there, no Maddy, no Dobby, no kids, no Hermione, no one is there." Harry said

"Well, think hard about Hermione and then appariate, it might take you to her" Molly said

He thought long and hard. He found himself standing inside a quaint cottage.

**End Harry's POV**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione heard a pop and went to go and see who it was. It was Harry.

"Hermione!" he said. He ran to go and give her a hug. She moved out of the way and he ran into the wall. "What the hell?"

She slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"You know god dammed well what that was for! You left me, no way of contacting you. I thought that Dumbledore put a spell on you so owls couldn't find you. But in desperation I tried, thinking that maybe there was an exception for me! NO! There was one, but I get an answer back 'Leave me alone Im busy!' I asked you 'Why whats wrong' Then your answer was and I quote 'I told you to stop owling me. But I guess you too much of a self centered bitch to realize that. I cannot believe that I married you. If you are going to act like this, then don't bother. Divorce me for all I care!'" Hermione screamed through her tears.

"What! I said no such thing" Harry said

"Bull shit! You just wanted me out of the picture from day one! You left without even saying where you were going, I had to get a letter from Dumbledore saying where you went! And you know what? I had news to tell you. I was waiting for your return but then I got that letter and gave up!" Hermione yelled again

"You think I wanted to leave like that?" Harry asked

"Get out of my house before I hex you! You and me are no longer together! I have custody of the children, I shall send you the papers for you to sign later!" Hermione yelled.

Harry went back to the Manor. He laid on the couch and sobbed. He must have laid there for a good two hours. He lost the love of his life, his children. There had to be some way to prove it. "Pensive!" Harry thought.

He pulled out one huge memory, from the time Dumbledore told him, through the battle and everything. He left out certain parts otherwise it would take her a year to see it all. From the looks of it, it was a two hour pensive.

An owl tapped on the window. It was from Hermione. It was the divorce papers. He didn't even look at them. He sent her a letter

_Hermione,_

_Here are the memories that I have from the time Dumbledore told me, though the battle to the time I came back. Please look at them_

_Harry_

He sent them back.

Two hours later, he got another owl

_You sneaky bastard! You took out the parts of where you wrote me the letters! Just sign the god damn papers and send them back!_

Harry sobbed. He looked at the papers

_This form here by divorces Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger Potter from each other. Ms. Granger receives custody of all four children._

He stopped there. "Four?"

He put the papers in his pocket and appariated to Hermione's flat. He could take a few hexes.

"I thought I told you to get out of my house!" Hermione yelled

"First, what is this about four children, last I knew I had three!"

"Well, before you left I wanted to tell you. I was pregnant, I had another boy, Jonathan Sirius Potter. I was waiting for you to return, but then the letters..."

"Hermione, I had a spell on me that prohibited any contact with anyone, you saw that. No owls not even yours could reach me!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Your just lying because you want to spend time with your children!"

"No Hermione, I love you! I never sent those!"

"Just sign the god damn papers and get out of my face."

Harry sobbed. There was no winning. He picked up the quill and singed the papers. "Can I at least see the letters?" he asked

She stood up and handed it him. "NOW GET OUT!"

He left.

Harry charmed the paper to find out who wrote it, across the back 'Draco Malfoy' appeared.

"I thought he was my god damned friend!" Harry had no life.

He went upstairs and wrote a letter to Hermione and sent it to her.

-----------------------------------

Hermione opened her window for Hedwig.

_Hermione,_

_I did not write those letters, you saw the spells that Dumbledore put on me! No contact with anyone whatsoever! I wanted to come back and say goodbye but Dumbledore thought that it would hurt us even more. _

_I checked the letters, I did not write them, on the back there is who wrote them, I used the charm 'Revel the writer' in case you believe I wrote it. _

He had sent back the letters, she looked on the back and it said 'Draco Malfoy'

"He's our friend" She took her wand and pointed it to the paper, it again revealed 'Draco Malfoy'

_I assume by now that you checked it and saw who it was. It must have intercepted, or stopped and the owl let him have it._

_If you find it in your heart to come and see me, I am in our room at the Manor. _

_Harry_

_PS. When you are finished... please come to the manor. _

----------------------------------

Hermione popped into Harry's room.

"So, do you believe me?" he asked

"Yes, I believe you, I trust you, and I love you."

THE END

-------------------------

_**Alright the story was changed...i got sick of all the flames and plus I just wanted to see what you would do if that happened ... hehe ... Hope this is better and that's still the end. **_

_This was not one of my favorite stories...probably because I started it in my seventh grade year, then the site I was posting on shut down and I stopped so all original ideas went away and then trying to pick up in the summer of your 10th grade year, can be very hard. Well anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. No review comments. Sorry. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed and keep them coming even though it was over. _

_Look for my future stories, probably Harry/Ginny...I think that they were meant for each other more than Harry/Hermione...(don't kill me!)_

_Looking forward to your reviews!_

_For this story,_

_Sweetie813_


End file.
